Hi-yo Silver
by Ashisinthecloset
Summary: Lt. Dick Winters heads to the war front with Easy Company during WWII, leaving his family and sister Rachel behind. A year passes and the unthinkable happens, what happens when a journalist gets caught in the crossfire and a sergeant falls in love?
1. Prologue

**August 25, 1941**

The sun rose somberly behind the three story house, a young redheaded man stealthily tiptoed across the hallway to the stairs; afraid to wake his parents and his sister. It was still dark despite the small slivers of gold and yellow filtering through the blinds, as he placed his foot onto the steps of the stairs to head down the floorboards moaned under the pressure of his foot. "Crap!" He hissed under his breath, behind him a door quietly creaked open and a pair of bright blue eyes peeked out from the darkness.

"Richie...?" A small voice peeped.

"Uh, Race, go back to sleep." He replied frantically. "Please." The door opened a bit more and a young lady slipped out of the opening. She walked up to the man and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, he hugged back. "Rachel, please, I have to go."

The girl, Rachel, pulled away with a frown and nodded before pulling a small bag of cookies out of the pocket of her nightgown. "These are for you," she whispered, "Come back in one piece. Kick those Krauts' butt!" Richard chuckled softly and ruffled the girl's hair.

"I'll miss you, Race," he shoved the bag of cookies in his coat pocket, "Keep on chasing those stories, 'kay?" Rachel smiled and nodded before he pulled her into another hug.

"Goodbye." Rachel said as he walked down the steps.

"See you soon, Racer. I'll write back, I promise."

**May 28, 1944, England**

"Ray!" An annoyed middle aged man yelled over the phone, "You were sent to report the story, not be a tourist!"

"I'm real sorry, sir," a young blonde stuttered, "If it makes you happy, I managed to get in as long as I don't get in the way." Rachel was now 19, her hair was cut short- just above the ears giving her the appearance of a boy- and had pursued her dreams of being a journalist. A duffle bag sat by her heels, her mind filled with the knowledge of war and medical procedures. She knew how to shoot a gun, stitch a bullet hole, morse code, and self defense.

"Just," the man on the other side of the phone sighed, "Don't get yourself shot, you're our best journalist."

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Malcolm," Rachel peeped cheerily, "I'm too fast for death to catch me." And with that the two said their goodbyes and hung up, after about a minute Rachel heaved a of stress and relief- ironic how one can feel these two things at once- picked up her bag and headed onto the ship where the soldiers awaited. Richard was on this ship, the two had passed each other once or twice but it seemed that he didn't recognize her with the short hair. As the boarding ramp came closer, her stomach churned as she peered inside; dim lighting and numbers of gruff looking men roamed about.

"Nervous son?" A familiar voice chimed from behind her. Rachel quickly whipped her head back to see her older brother, "Where's your uniform?"

"Oh no," Rachel shook her head, "I-I'm the journalist."

"Ah, what was your name again?" Rachel didn't want to tell him or else he'd freak, she bit her tongue and smiled.

"Ray," Rachel flat out lied to him, "Ray Pearl."

"Winters, Dick Winters." Richard extended his hand in a friendly gesture, Rachel glanced down at it and gently shook it, "Nice to meet you Pearl."


	2. Journalist becomes the Private

Ray weaved his way through the sea of men in uniforms, some tall and some short. Some stock thin, some more husky. Some young, some middle aged. As Ray was whisking his head back and forth and all around he didn't see where he was going, he bumped straight into a young man with short curly brown hair and stubborn brown eyes- Ray landed on his rear end, his bag falling besides him. "I-I'm sorry," Ray fumbled onto his knees and clutched the strap of his bag, "I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"Hey," the latter replied politely, "No worries, here lemme help ya." He extended his hand out to the smaller man which Ray took graciously, and he yanked the blonde man up quickly. Ray stumbled at the sudden motion and tried to steady himself, the other man held him to stop the wobbling.

"Uh, thanks."

"Hey no problem! I'm Liebgott, Joseph Liebgott. Nice to meet ya!" Joseph smiled proudly.

"Ray," Ray nodded politely, "Ray Pearl." Liebgott nodded his head and firmly shook Ray's hand. The question about Ray's uniform was brought up again, causing him to explain about his career.

"Ah," Liebgott gasped in understanding as the two walked to find some empty bunks, "Say, Pearl, where ya from anyways? I'm from Detroit."

"Lanchester," the blonde man replied as he spotted an empty bunk above five taken bunks by a window- a beautiful view of the ocean outside- and tossed his bag up before climbing up. "Lanchester, Pennsylvania."

"East coaster huh?" Liebgott picked the bunk next to Ray's, five bunks above the floor. "Y'know our lieutenant Winters' from there too!" Once hearing this, Ray froze in his place; laying on his back with his feet laying flat on the bunk. Rachel's brother...

Liebgott began to greet other soldiers he seemed to know: Perconte, Randlemen, Luz, and Toye. From the looks of their interactions they seemed to have been close, something that Rachel would hardly have. As the other men chatted away, Ray glumly scuttled down to continue wandering. Camera hanging from his neck, as he passed a group of filled bunks he noticed a rugged man with harsh blue eyes. The two of them made eye contact for a brief moment before the harsh blue eyed man quickly turned his head away.

"You must be the journalist!" A voice startled the poor Ray, it was another soldier, a captain, "Welcome aboard boy!"

"U-uh, thank you sir." Ray smiled awkwardly, "Thank you for allowing me aboard."

"Well, just know that you might not make it back alive." Well that was reassuring.

"Oh."

"Say," the captain pulled out a small notebook from his chest pocket, "It says here that you had some basic training. Why'd you quit?" Ray gulped hard, his mouth ran dry.

"W-well, it was due to family issues." The captain was silent, he nodded in understanding and didn't press any further. "Ah, I'm Ray, Ray Pe-"

"Ray Pearl," the other man smiled, "I'm Cpt. Nixon. Lewis Nixon." The two shook hands and Nixon stared down the blonde man for a moment. Although Ray was small in stature, he had the spark of a fighter in his eyes and Nixon could see it clearly. The captain smirked with realization.

"Well," Nixon tilted his head, "Since you know your way around a gun, let's get you into a uniform! I think there's a small uniform in the crew's galley." He placed a firm hand on his shoulder

"S-sir," Ray jolted as the captain lead him to the galley, "I came here to report a story, not to be part of it!" Little did Ray know, he was walking into his death.

"You're what? A journalist?"

"Yes sir."

"Not anymore you're not! You're officially a private!"

"But sir-"

"Welcome to the army!" He patted Ray's back in congratulations.

"Thank you sir..."


	3. Tiny Soldier

As Nixon dragged Ray along to the crew's galley to get a uniform, the small blonde tried to protest against it. Ray kept on insisting that he would be fine without one, "Nix," a voice came from behind the two, it was Winters. "What are you doing with our journalist?"

"Getting him a uniform of course!" Nix beamed as Ray shook his head and mouthed the words 'help me.' Richard glanced down into the boy's blue eyes then back to Nix.

"But... He _isn't in _the army..."

"Well he is now!" Nix patted the boy's shoulder.

"He's a journalist, not a soldier."

"Look, Dick," Nixon opened the door to the room, "We need all the help we can get. And it turns out that Pearl here had some basic training!"

"But _he's _a _journalist!_" The two men began to argue with Ray in the midst of it. It was stressful, of course Ray was actually a girl- Richard's sister- and a journalist, but she did want to be of help to end this war. The arguing went on and Ray slipped away into the galley, closing the door behind him. The arguing stopped.

The young journalist fumbled his hands around the wall in search for a light switch, once he found it and switched it on he noticed a small uniform and hat hanging on a rack across from him. He shuffled over to the outfit, carefully ran his hand across the sleeve, huffed and then began to strip out of his regular attire. Once everything was on, shirt was buttoned, trousers zipped, belt tightened, and hat was on, Ray stepped out of the room. "So, uh fellas..." Ray cleared his throat, "How am I supposed to shoot a gun like this?" He waved his arms which the sleeves completely consumed, his trousers covered up 80% of his legs, Winters found him absolutely adorable.

"Huh," Winters shrugged, "That's the smallest one we have- wait- you're not joining the army."

"Come on Dick," Nixon pleaded, "We _need_ him." and then the arguing continued, Ray sighed and cleared his throat causing the two of them to quiet down.

"Please Lt. Winters," Ray glanced up at the ginger man, "I want to help end this war. I want to save people and rid their fears and make them feel safe. Please... Let me do this." Finally, Dick sighed and scratched his neck.

"Fine," he replied blandly, a grin forming on Ray's face, "But if I see you hesitate even oncethen you're back on the sidelines son. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Ray peeped, "Also... _This uniform is **too big for me**._"

"Well we _can't _trim it." Nix sighed, "And its the smallest uniform we _have _so you'll have to deal with it." Ray did not protest any further and that was the end of the uniform discussion.

Richard walked Ray back to his bunk, the two were fairly silent. "You remind me of my younger sister back at home," Richard smiled with pride as he said this but Ray went cold, "She's a journalist too."

"She sounds nice," Ray glanced up at him, "I feel honored that I remind you of her."

"Rachel," Dick nodded his head, "Her name is Rachel, but I call her Race- due to her love of watching horse races and car races- and she was on the track team in high school."

"Was she a fast runner?" Ray teased subtly- Ray new that Rachel wasn't _that_ fast; Ray was also Rachel in disguise-

"She was _average._" Ray's joy suddenly took a nose dive at the last statement. The two passed Liebgott who quickly shot up in his bunk.

"Hey, Pearl," a cigarette hanging from his lips, "What's with the uniform?" Lt. Winters began to explain to Ray's new acquaintance, Joe nodded and laid back down to relax. Ray said his goodbyes to Richard and he started to scurry up to his bunk, the legs of his pants swallowing his feet.

Ray spent an hour reading and sketching while sitting on his bunk with his legs crossed and his books sitting in his lap. The sunlight filtered its way through the window and found its way to the pages the whole ship was peaceful and men were smoking, drinking, playing cards, sleeping or chattering away quietly. The scent of second hand smoke filled the little journalist's lungs, she wasn't used to it- her father never smoked, neither did Dick- she'd get used to it eventually. She closed her eyes and went back to a pleasent time in her memories.

_"Race!" an 11 year old Dick called from downstairs, "Hurry up, we have to see Mrs. Brown!" seconds later the sound of small running footsteps could be heard. A little girl of 4 years, Rachel, appeared at the top of the steps and began to scurry down to the foyer._

_"Richard, Rachel," the kids mother came out from the kitchen, "Be home by lunchtime."_

_"We will mom!" the two children chimed in unison before heading to the door._

_"Oh, and Richard?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Be nice to your sister."_

_"I will mom." the boy groaned, "Love you."_

_"I love you momma!" Rachel interjected happily. Their mother blew the two of them a kiss and with that they were off._

Ray smiled as this memory played but it abruptly changed to a more dark time.

_A three year old Rachel was tossed against a wall, her teddy bear slipping from her grip, in her peripheral vision she could see a woman covered in bruises and sobbing, a man scowled at Rachel. The thick scent of whiskey and second hand smoke suffocated her, the embers from the cigar in the man's mouth drifted onto the girl's shoulder and left a burn._

**_Bang!_**

Ray's eyes shot open and he glanced down to see Liebgott throwing punches at the rugged man with cold blue eyes from before, Ray sighed and made his way down his bunk.


	4. Ain't You a Ray of Sunshine

"Liebgott," one man shouted, "Stop!"

"Get him, Lieb!" another chimed in, as the commotion continued Ray shoved his way through the crowd and wedged himself between Liebgott and the other man.

"That is _enough_!" he shoved Liebgott off of the blue eyed man, panting heavily, switching glances from his friend to the other man, "The both of you!" the two men glared at the small blonde between them, Ray shot a pleading glance at Lieb, his blue eyes sparkling with innocence. Ray then directed his gaze to the other man, his gaze hardened and the two blue eyed individuals held their ground with menacing stares.

"Sorry, Pearlie." Liebgott mumbled annoyed.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Ray retorted sternly, his gaze still on the other man.

"Fine. _I'm sorry, Guarnere._" Liebgott groaned, "Happy now?" Ray nodded kindly at his friend then whipped his head back to the other man.

"Now _you_ apologize." Ray scolded the man.

"What?!" the other blue eyed man hissed, "No!"

"Mister- what's your name?"

"His name's Gonorrhea." Liebgott joked but stopped when the man shot him a death glare.

"Guarnere." the man said glaring at Lieb, "Name's Guarnere."

"Thank you. Now apologize Guarnere." Ray said coldly, his gaze sending chills down Guarnere's spine. Guarnere bit his tongue, glanced down at Ray then back up at Liebgott, then back at Ray. He sighed and clenched his teeth.

"I _apologize._" he fumed.

"That's better." Ray grinned, "Now let's all just get along?" everyone mumbled in agreement before shuffling off to their bunks or previous activites before the commotion. Guarnere stayed behind gazing down at the blonde man before him, he was slim and extremely pale. His short blonde hair glittered like stars in the dim light, his blue eyes were like a sea of grace.

Ray didn't notice that Guarnere was staring until he turned to face him, Guarnere quickly looked away, "Why ya still here? What do ya want?"

"What exactly did you _say_ to anger Liebgott?"

"Just called Sobel a Jew," Guarnere shrugged, "And Lieb came up telling me that he's a Jew too. I told him to get his nose outta my face and he punched me!" Ray stood there, his face bore the expression of confusion. Ray shrugged and glanced back to his bunk, Guarnere pursed his lips and sighed.

"So what's your story journalist?" he sat on his bunk, "Rumor has it that Nix forced ya into the army."

"He didn't," Ray corrected, "I _wanted_ this."

"Ah, well lemme say, you ain't gonna make it out alive kid."

"My name isn't 'kid' it's Ray. Ray Pearl."

"Ain't you the hoy polloi?" Guarnere mocked, "Name's Bill."

"Pleasure." and with that Ray spun around on his heels and made his way back to his bunk. Bill watched the young man leave, Ray was indeed quiet odd.

Evening fell and everyone made their way to the mess hall of the ship, Ray quickly shoved his camera away in his bag before maneuvering his body to climb down only to lose his footing. He fell from 7 feet above the ground, he shut his eyes and awaited the pain.

"Gotcha!" Ray stopped, he didn't feel the shocking pain from the impact of his back hitting the floor. The boy turned his head and saw a smiling Liebgott. "That was a close one, Pearlie."

"Lieb," Ray sighed with relief, "Thanks."

"Y'know you can always call me Joe." he gently placed Ray on his feet.

"Alright, Joe. Thanks again." and with that the two friends shuffled away together.

"You know where you're sittin Ray?" Joe asked as the two of them got in line.

"Nope, I was probably going to sit with Richar- uh Lt. Winters."

"Wanna sit with me and my buds? There's plenty o' room for ya."

"I'd like that." Ray beamed. The two friends grabbed their trays and waited to get their serving of mashed potatoes and gravy. As Joe finished taking a mug of water he waited for Ray, the blonde saw a bottle of root beer and snatched it up gleefully. Joe smiled and lead Ray to his group of friends and started to introduce them to the new addition to the crew.

"Fellas, this is Pearl," he patted Ray's shoulder, "Ray Pearl. He's a journalist but I'm pretty sure ya know that already." Everyone said their greetings and started introducing themselves.

There was a man named Joe Toye, he seemed very sassy and a humorous man. George Luz the main jokester of the squad. Doc Eugene Roe, the kindest man you'd ever meet with a Cajun accent. Babe Hefferon, another sweet man. Frank Perconte, the oblivious dude. David Webster, the handsome nerd of the group. Warren Muck and Alex Penkala the inseparable duo. Last but not least, Johnny Martin the grumpy one.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Ray smiled politely, "It's an honor to take your stories and fight besides you."

"Heya fellas," a gruff voice butted in, "Mind if I join ya?" no one objected, so Bill took a seat across from Ray oblivious to the young blonde's presence. Ray took a moment to take note of Bill's physical appearance, everything from his angry eyebrows to his perfectly right angled jawline. Bill finally noticed little Ray staring at him, the two locked eyes for a brief moment and then quickly turned their heads away.

"What's Ray of sunshine doin here?" Bill grumbled as he poked at his food.

"Ray just happens to be _our_ new friend." Lieb replied full of pride.

"Well, he ain't my friend." Bill hissed.

"Fine by me." Ray shrugged, causing everyone to laugh- everyone but Bill that is. "What? Upset that I polluted the table with my presence?" Bill just growled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm ignorin you."

"See?" Toye beamed, "You two are gettin along just fine!" Ray looked down at his food and smiled softly, Bill wouldn't admit that he found Ray interesting.


	5. Two Sides, Same Coin

Once everyine finished their meal they all filed back to their bunks, everyone but Ray. He wandered out to the starboard side of the deck and stood by the railing, he gazed out to the shimmering sea reflecting the beauty of the starry night sky, he placed his hand on his chest and felt the small lump of bandages rhat binded _her_ breasts. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a silver locket, he opened it up to reveal an old family photo. It showed an infant girl and her two parents, it was Rachel's family... But where was Richard?

Ray gently ran a finger across the mother's face, he smiled sadly but jumped when he heard footsteps approaching him. The boy quickly shoved the locket back into his jacket and acted like he was just looking at the horizon the entire time. "What are you doing out here private?" it was Richie, Ray could recognize his voice anywhere.

"Uh nothing lieutenant." Ray straightened his coat.

"Stargazing?" Winters leaned against the rail next to him, Ray nodded politely, "I like gazing at the stars too. Rachel loved looking at the stars." Winters smiled brightly, how Ray admired that smile.

"You seem to really care for your sister, I'm guessing you two are pretty close?"

"Yeah," Winters chuckled, "But it wasn't always like that. You see, Race was adopted." Ray tensed in his place and his gaze became cold and distant, he didn't want to go back to that place. _The bad place._ Richard noticed the distant look in Ray's eyes, he gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah," Ray sighed, "I'm good, just tired..."

"You should get some rest then."

"I will, good night lieutenant." Ray saluted Richard before he turned to head back to his bunk for the night. Richard watched as the small blonde faded into the night, he then turned back to the stars and sighed.

"I hope you're doing alright, Racer," he ran a hand down his sleep deprived face, "I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you lately..." moments later he decided to leave for sleep as well. Leaving the deck empty and desolate underneath the stars.

Ray lay in his bunk with his arms tucked under his head, the rays of moonlight found their way to his torso whiched rose up and cascaded down steadily. The time was 2100 (9:00 PM), time had slipped from Ray's grip and it continued to fade away while he laid there. He closed his eyes, drifting off to nothing but _empty._ There he saw himself, the _true_ Ray- Rachel- her hair was long, a delicate silk nightgown flowed in the breeze, and she was beautiful. Rachel glanced at her reflection, Ray, and smiled warmly, "You got to see Richie," Rachel's long hair tangled and licked against Ray's cheek, "He's alright."

"And I'm glad he is," Ray smiled back, "But he doesn't know." he replied painfully.

"No one does. Not even momma or papa."

"Not even _him._" Ray hissed coldly and scowled, "I don't _ever_ want to think about him again, hear his name, see his face. Not after what he's done." he unbuttoned his uniform to reveal her binded chest and a long faded scar on the left shoulder. Rachel gently slid the left sleeve of her dress off to show _the exact same scar_.

"I am you," Rachel held out her hand.

"And you are me." Ray placed his hand against hers. He opened his eyes and was back in reality, he clutched his chest to feel the locket and his steady beating heart. Ray sighed and glanced out the window once more before finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sweet slumber.

**Meanwhile, in Nixon's and Winters' room**

Richard hung up his coat as Lewis sat in his bunk behind him with a bottle of Vat69 in his hand. Dick sat down next to him and smiled softly, "Ray seems like a nice boy," he stated as he placed his hat in his lap, "Don't you think Lew?"

"Yeah," Lewis replied as he gently tucked the bottle of alcohol away in his companion's foor locker, "It's horrible what war can do to innoncence like his."

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Dick groaned.

"What? You know its true."

"Yeah, but now is not the time Lew."

"Fine, fine." Lew raised his hands in defense before quickly changing the subject, "So, how's your family back home?"

"They're doing alright," Dick nodded, "My sister is at college and a journalist, haven't heard from her in a while- maybe because I haven't been writing to her in fear of what she'd say or do.- I'm kind of worried about her and I don't know where she is."

"She didn't tell you in one of her letters?"

"Nope." Dick sighed, "I just hope that she isn't being taken advantage of by some monster..." he crumpled his hat in anger as he began to remember the night his mother told him about Rachel.

_Mrs. Winters sat Richard down on his bed and closed the door behind her, Dick knew this was something serious because she had on that 'terrifying mother face'.__"Now Richard," his mother straightened out her apron, "I know you don't technically **like** Rachel, but you have to understand why she's here."_

_"Because her parents didn't want her anymore." the young Richard interrupted, "That's why they left her at our doorstep."_

_"No, honey." Mrs. Winters sighed, "The night we found her at our doorstep there was a note left with her. Her father- her real father- was a monster. He did horrendous things to her, hurt her and her mother. Rachel's mom thought it would be best if she left her with us..."_

_"Forever?!" Richard cried angrily._

_"No sweet pea, until she's ready to head out on her own."_

Lew gently placed a hand on his friend's knee, "Dick," his calk voice snapped the ginger back to reality, "She's gonna be okay, I know she will. She had you as an older brother!" he chuckled softly causing Dick to grin warmly. Oh how he wished to hold Lew's hand, to hold him in his arms, to just be with him.

"You're right," he quickly stood up and straightened out his shirt, "Well, goodnight Nix." he grinned before rolling into his bed. Lew gazed at his friend and felt at ease knowing that Dick was at a state of peace, he smiled softly and began to bury his legs under the covers.

"Goodnight Dick."


	6. Friends?

**600 AM**

"Rise and shine boys!!!" Nix shouted loudly, "We've got work to do!" his wake up call was met with disgruntled groans and muffled curses. Liebgott yawned and rubbed his eyes, the young man stretched his arms and glanced over to see a still sleeping Ray and sighed.

"Hey, Pearlie," he scratched his head, "Time to wake up, c'mon." he patted the bunk of the blonde but it did not do much. He groaned and took his pillow, chucked it at the blonde and hissed, "Pearlie wake up!"

"Don't wanna!" Ray mumbled, "Leave me alone."

"Winters's gonna kill ya."

"Fine." Ray sat up and playfully threw the pillow back at Joe, "Race ya to the washroom!" He jumped off his bunk and landed with a loud _thump _and the grace of a ballerina. He looked up at Joe smugly and smirked with a wink before dashing off. Joe groaned and rolled his eyes before jumping off his bunk and running after his friend, although Ray was short he was fast.

Ray was leaning against a wall next to one of the washroom doors, he patiently waited for Joe to come around. The door next to the blonde opened violently and low and behold, Luz was standing there with messy hair. He noticed little Ray in the corner and he smiled, "Sunshine!" he patted the boy's head, "Good morning!"

"Uh, good morning to you too Luz." Ray smiled warmly, George couldn't help but blush and ruffle the boy's hair, "Uh, Luz?"

"Oh, sorry kid." he stopped and turned to leave, "See ya soon."

"Ray!" Liebgott shouted from the end of the hall, "There you are, I thought I lost ya in this big ship."

"Well you found me."

"God, there's like a sea of men in here Ray, it's easy to lose someone as small as you!"

"I'M NOT SMALL!!!"

"Whatever, let's just hurry up, I'm hungry."

Minutes later, Ray and Joe made their way to their group. The men were clean shaved, boisterous and full of life as always, Guarnere quickly shot his head up when he heard Ray's voice.

"So I said to him," Ray was telling a humorous story to Lieb as they walked, "I've interviewed a pilot before, of course I know how to fly a plane!" Joe burst into laughter as well as Ray, when the two of them took their seats- Ray between Lieb and Luz and across from Guarnere- Guarnere just rolled his eyes.

"You two could practically be twins!" Luz chimed in cheerfully.

"Ray even ain't that funny." Guarnere said rudely. Ray just stared at him.

"Excuse me," he placed a hand over his chest, "But I am a delight to be around!" everyone at the table chuckled.

"Not to me ya ain't. To me you're just another pain in the behind." Ray nodded in agreement, gaining some goofy grins from the other men and then dug into his breakfast. Eventually Nix and Winters joined the group.

"Mornin, boys." Winters said as he sat next to Guarnere, "Hope you all slept well."

"Bold of you to assume that I slept, lieutenant." Ray replied as he wiped the corner of his lips.

"Wait, Ray ya didn't sleep?" Lieb nudged the boy's arm, "Last I saw you, you were out like a log!"

"I _tried_ to sleep."

"Ray," Winters sighed with concern, "You need sleep son."

"How can I sleep when I'm _dying_ to write down all your stories?" this remark caused Nix to grin, Winters sighed for it was no use to argue with this boy.

"That sounds like something my sister would say." Dick smiled as he shook his head, "She always had a hard time sleeping due to her active imagination." Ray smiled back at him.

Nix and Winters began to tell the men that they would be getting ammo ready, cleaning their guns and doing some good old military pushups on the deck of the ship. Everyone groaned when they heard about the exercises they had to do- in the heat might I add.- Ray sucked up his reluctance and took a big sip of his water, filling the area of the table with a loud gulp.

The time was now 730, Nix placed Ray in Easy Company. Lucky enough, Easy just had to run 4 laps around the deck of the ship for the moment, Ray was one of the _slowest_ of the company but he was well paced. Ray didn't care about speed, what mattered was endurance and he was damn good at it.

"Come on, Ray!" Winters ran besides him yelling, "Faster, do you want the Krauts to kill you?!"

"N- _gulp-_ No sir." Ray huffed, running with the bandages over her chest hurt.

"Run faster!!! I know you can do it!"

"Yes sir!" and with that the blonde picked up his pace, his legs screamed violently and his chest ached. Easy had to finish _all_ 4 laps in 13 minutes or less, and Ray was close to failing. 11 more minutes and 1.5 more laps, Ray groaned and cursed under his breath before running faster.

Finally Ray finished his last lap and time was called. Winters waited for him at the finish line with a stopwatch, Ray jumped to the finish line only to flop onto refreshing cold deck. "And, time!" Winters grinned, "Good job son." He knelt besides an exhausted and panting Ray.

"Th-thanks." Ray weakly gave him a thumbs up, Winters smiled and patted the boy's head, from the distance he could see Liebgott making his way over with two canteens of water.

"Seems like your friend is here son." and with that Winters left. Ray weakly rolled over to see Joe's grinning face, he smiled back as a greeting.

"Hey there Pearlie," Joe plopped down besides his friend, "Here, thought you might need it." he handed him a canteen of water which Ray gratefully accepted. The blonde took a large swig of the water, forgetting his manners, Lieb didn't seem to mind- this _was_ the army after all- he just smiled with a sense of parental pride.

"Thanks, Joey." Ray said as he licked the water residue off his lips, "For caring for some nobody like me."

"Ey, you ain't a nobody, Pearlie. You're my friend and my comrade, that don't make you a nobody."

"You mean that?" Ray was surprised to hear a man he _just_ met call him _friend_. It felt nice. "I count as a... _friend_?"

"Course ya do ya goof!" Joe playfully smacked the blonde's shoulder before jumping to his feet, "Now c'mon, we got some guns to clean." he extended his hand out to Ray who looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes. Ray smiled and took his hand, Joey quickly yanked him up and prepared to be Ray's support if he were to fall again. For once in his life, Ray felt like he could belong as the person _she truly was._


	7. To Drop or Not to Drop

Over the course of the next few days the same routine was repeated: exercises and weapon sorting and cleaning. Finally the ship reached England and everyone got settled in to the camp, they had about one and a half days before the big drop off in Normandy. Most of the men squeezed themselves into a big tent where they were showing a film of some sorts, Ray didn't care for the movie and he wandered around the camp. The sky was shrouded with thick clouds, the air was chilly, he leaned against a stack of boxes and pulled out his leatherback journal.

_June 4, 1944. We've gotten to Upottery, England, the sky is grey and its a bit cold but I think I can manage. I'm a bit scared about the drop, nervous and somewhat excited; I just hope Richie and I will make it back to the states._

"Hey there, Pearl," Nix chimed behind the boy, "Why aren't you watching the movie with the others?"

"Oh," Ray turned his head, "I don't find it interesting. What about you sir?"

"I've seen the movie a couple of times, so I'm not missing much." Nix took a sip from a silver flask, Ray nodded in understanding and stared down at the pages of his journal. His writing was small and somewhat messy- it was all in cursive- unlike Dick's meticulous penmanship. Ray's train of thoughts were interrupted when Nix offered him a cigarette, Ray glanced down at the box then back at Nix before shaking his head.

"I don't smoke," He shrugged, "But thanks." Nix smiled and shrugged back.

"You and Dick are _so_ alike." he shook his head, Ray grinned softly and closed his journal, he said his goodbyes before wandering off to his empty tent. Once he was alone with the white noise and his thoughts, he plopped down onto his cot with a loud sigh.

**Several hours earlier**

Everyone groggily filed off the ship and into the camp, it was 0300 and all anyone wanted was sleep, Ray found himself not tired at all- although he lacked about two and a half days of sleep- and he was full of energy. A blonde man, Buck Compton, began to yell tent arrangements and to Ray's surprise he was with Liebgott, Guarnere, Toye and Luz. Ray was a bit relieved to know that he was in the same tent with someone he knew. Once everyone was in their assigned tent they all fell asleep, except Ray.

**Back to the present**

As the coolness of the tent flowed over Ray's body, the tent flaps opened slightly and the blonde was disturbed by angry shuffling. An irritated sigh could be heard and louder shuffling, whoever had entered was oblivious to Ray's presence. Ray slowly rolled over onto his back only to see a familiar figure, he slowly propped himself up and held his knees to his chest.

"Goddammit," Guarnere cursed under his breath, "Stupid Luz, spoiling the movie..."

"Guarnere...?" Ray's voice slithered out groggily causing Guarnere to jump, the blonde was low on energy.

"Sunshine?!" Guarnere's voice struck Ray like a bolt of lightning, "The hell ya doin in here?"

"I didn't wanna watch the movie..." Ray yawned and rubbed his eyes, Guarnere found this somewhat _adorable_, the small strands of gold hair falling before the young man's blue eyes like a curtain.

"What? Ya don't like it?"

Ray shook his head gently.

"Pft. You have no taste!"

"I find most movies in that genre _highly_ boring." Bill tilted his head in acceptance before sitting on his cot across from Ray's, the tent falling silent, the blonde's eyes grew heavy and his head lulled gently. Ray was on the verge of falling asleep but he would not allow himself to, for every time his body began to fall with sleep he jolted himself awake. Guarnere couldn't help but chuckle, causing Ray to scowl at him.

"Sorry, sunshine," Bill shook his head, "You just remind me of a tiny kitten."

"I am _not_ tiny!" Ray hissed tiredly, "I'll show you I'm not tiny..." he yawned and rubbed his eyes again.

"Get some rest, sunshine. Ya didn't seem to sleep ever since we got here."

"But I'm not... Not tired..."

"_Uh-huh_. And I'm the king of New York."

"Shut up..." and with that the blonde fell back into his cot, breathing softly and steadily. He had fallen asleep. Guarnere shook his head with a grin before getting up and pulling a thin blanket over the boy's figure, gently brushing the bangs from his face and then sat back down on his cot.

**later**

"Hey," Guarnere roughly shook a sleeping Ray, "Sunshine, wake up! Compton's speaking." Ray grumbled and stirred gently before propping himself up into sitting posposition. "Good mornin sleepin beauty." Guarnere smirked.

"Mnh..." Ray rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What time is it...?"

"I dunno, like 1733 maybe?"

"Ngh... I don't wanna..."

"C'mon or you're gonna get your ass handed to you!"

"Okay..." Ray rolled out of his cot and followed Guarnere out to where the others were. Apparently there wasn't going to be a drop tonight, the sky was still thick with grey. Men groaned and cursed under their breaths, Ray was somewhat relieved but he had to deal with the risk of being found out... _She _sighed and began to follow everyone else to the mess hall.


	8. Photographs

Lieb and Ray got their food and sat with a big group like always, but something felt different. There was less tension between Bill and Ray, which the others took as Bill being tired of picking on the poor boy. All the men were chatting about their lives back home, about their families and about all goofy memories they could recall, Ray couldn't help but smile at it all. All of these soldiers, these _men_, these humans... They had emotions too.

"Hey, Luz," Toye smirked, "How bout an arm wrestling match? You and me."

"Oh you're on Joe." Luz smirked back before rolling up his sleeve. The others cheered for the two, all with grins and beers in hand. Ray just shook his head and pulled out his camera to snap a photo of this goofy moment, _click,_ the flash went off and seconds later a photo slid out from the camera.

"Hey," Bill chirped, "Why ya takin a picture of those two goons? Take one of us tough guys!" Ray nodded and turned his camera towards the smiling Bill, his camera flashed and the photo was taken. Ray took the photo of Guarnere and showed the man across the table from him.

"Whaddya think?" he peeped, "Want it in the papers?"

"Hey! You're photography skills are amazing sunshine!" Bill acknowledged the boy, "And go ahead and put that in the papers!" Ray smiled and nodded before he slid the photo into his journal. Ray wondered how all these people could have so much hope and joy in such a dark time like this, when tomorrow might be the day they die; Joey, Richie, Bill, any one of them could be lost...

"Hey," Liebgott placed a hand on Ray's shoulder, "You okay? You seem to be in a daze there Pearlie."

"Yeah," Ray replied softly, "Just... Just tired."

"What?" Bill remarked as Toye slammed Luz's arm onto the table triumphantly. "Ya just slept!"

"I know..."

"Maybe a cold shower will wake you up, Ray." Liebgott suggested.

"Is it empty right now?"

"Psh! Yeah but why are ya worrying about that? We're all men here, right fellas?" Everyone hummed in agreement to Joe's statement, everyone but Ray who sat there awkwardly.

"I just... I'm selfconscious..."

"Well alright then," Joe rolled his eyes, "Finish your dinner then you can go shower." Ray nodded and quickly shoveled down his army spaghetti, he wiped his lips with the flimsy napkin he had and then took his dishes to be washed before he left for the showers.

As the blonde left the mess hall, all of Easy Company's eyes were on him. Ray was small in stature, his shoulders weren't as wide as an average boy his age should be, the fact that he had the face of an angel and body of a glass figurine and voice of a dove had almost everyone in Easy wondering... _Is Ray gay? _There were clear and obvious clues that pointed to this theory: his appearance, the fact that he _actually_ cares about his privacy in the army and the he sits was effeminate.

"You boys thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Bill leaned forward, his voice quiet, "About Ray?"

"That Ray likes men?" Toye blurted, gaining a smack on the back of the head from George.

"We can't say that for sure," Joey shrugged as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth, "But something is _definitely _odd about him."

"I don't like homos..." Bill hissed.

"We don't have enough proof to claim that he _is_ one, Gonorrhoea!"

"Shut your trap!"

"Either way," Joey shrugged, "He's a nice guy, so I wouldn't mind if he was gay or not." most of the other men nodded in agreement- except Bill, but you know how he is.

While Ray rummaged through his duffel bag for a new pair of undergarments and a fresh set of bandages, his journal fell out of his chest pocket and as it landed it opened to a messy page with an old and worn down photo wedged between the bindings. "Ah shi-" he stopped himself from cursing any further and cleared his throat, "Shoot." he knelt down and picked up the book, he gingerly took the photo out from the bindings and took a good long look at it. A gentle smile ran across Ray's face as gazed at the photo of _her _and her mother. She was beautiful, Rachel looked exactly like her...

Ray closed the door behind him before disappearing behind the shower curtain, making sure there was a lock of some sorts- which there wasn't- he sighed and gave up, hoping that no one would open the door he was behind. He unbuttoned his uniform and stripped down to his skin, his fingers grazed against the bandaged chest and she sighed deeply before taking a knife and cutting off the bandages while turning on the shower. She let them fall onto the dampened ground, the cold water soaked her golden hair and got caught in her eyelashes like little diamonds. As the water cascaded down her body, it washed away her sins and cleared her thoughts.

Rachel stared at her wrists, she ran her thumb across a row of faded scars and sighed. She didn't want to remember but she had to accept that it was apart of her, "I promise," she whispered, "I promise I'll come back for you..."

After Rachel dried herself off she binded her chest and pulled her panties on amd then pulled up her trousers before she tossed on her white tshirt on and hung her towel around her neck. She balled up her underwear from the previous day and slid it into her pocket. Rachel walked out of the shower as 'Ray', the effeminate boy with the golden hair and diamond blue eyes.

When Ray entered his tent he spotted Joey(Lieb), Joe, George and Bill. The four of them were unaware of his presence, until Joey spun on his heels to face him. "Pearlie!" he said with a smile, "Feeling better?" Ray nodded kindly as he set down his things on his cot.

"Were there any peeping toms?" Bill joked, Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes as he stealthily took his balled up underwear and quickly shoved it deep in his bag so that no one would notice; Joey caught a slight glimpse of his friend's odd action but shrugged it off.


	9. Chasing Stars

Ray curled up underneath the thin blanket he had, he was the only one in his tent at the moment with only a dim gas lamp as his light source. He was restless and all he wanted was to look up at the stars and wander about but he was afraid of being scolded at, but his stubborness and thirst for adventure overpowered this fear and he jumped off his cot. His small feet covered in white socks hit the ground and he steadied himself in the dim light, allowing his eyes to adjust, he wobbled awkwardly around his cot to find his boots only to accidentally kick Toye's brass knuckles. "Augh!" Ray hissed in pain as he held his foot, "Joe you little- oh hey, my boots!" the blonde hopped into his combat boots and excitedly zippped out of the tent- reluctant to tie his laces.

The air was crisp and cool, the night sky was splattered with stars and planets, and Ray gaped in awe. He had remembered a day from his youth, he was 10 and Dick was 17...

_It was late June, Rachel had snuck out of her room through the window- which at first may seem like a dangerous idea since the Winters' house was 3 stories, but there were sturdy vines of ivy which tangled and twisted together creating a safe way to get down. It was around 11:44 PM, Rachel quietly slid her window open letting in a gentle midsummer night's breeze. Her light blue silk nightgown flowed gently as she stood by the opening, "Everything is so peaceful at night..." she whispered to herself as she grabbed her camera and placed her bare foot on the windowsill, "I'll only take a few minutes, what harm will it do?" and with that she began to climb down the vines of ivy until her feet touched the cool grass._

_She smiled softly and spun around happily, she gave the house one last glance before running off to a hill about 400 meters away. As her footsteps rustled in the grass, Richard awakened to see her small figure dart across the horizon, "Not again..." he sighed as he exited his bed. By the time Richard had his shoes and sweater on and was out the door she was already on top of the hill, her eyes twinkled like diamonds as she admired the constellations above her. She was like an angel sent down from the sky, or a shooting star. Rachel held up her camera and snapped as many photos as her heart desired, she wished to capture the beauty of the night sky and give it to those whom she loved deeply._

_Richard stood a yard behind her, hands in his pockets, afraid to pull her out from her childlike wonder, and sighed happily but defeated. "Race," He muttered, causing her to jump in her spot, "You know the rules. What are you doing out this late?"_

_"I didn't want to- I wanted- I couldn't sleep, Richie..." she turned her head back to the sky, "I wanted to go on an adventure." she said with an innocent smile._

_"By yourself? In the middle of the night? Rachel, how many times did mom and dad tell you to not-"_

_"I've snuck out of the house before, Richie, and I've returned perfectly alright."_

_"That's not the point here, Racer!" he groaned, "What if someone were to snatch you and hurt you? No one would be able to hear you- let alone be able to see you!"_

_"Then I can fight for myself." Rachel huffed. "Besides, why do you care? We're not even related." the last statement had jabbed Richard's heart painfully, she wasn't wrong but... It still hurt._

_"Because you're human!" Richard cried, "You're still just a child, and mom and dad care about you so... And... If anything were to happen to you, I'd be blamed." Rachel scoffed, she slowly hoisted herself back to her feet and walked past her brother._

_"Stupid, Richie," she smirked, "Ruining my adventures. Let's go before they find that we're both gone."_

"Pearl!" Nixon's voice broke through Ray's thoughts, "What are you doing?" the man walked up to him with a smile.

"Oh," Ray looked to his feet in shame, "I just wanted to..." he mumbled the last part of his sentence, causing Nix to squint in confusion.

"Wanted to _what_?"

"I just wanted an adventure under the stars sir."

"Well, mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Ray beamed, and with that the two of them wandered off into the night. The two of them shared their hopes and dreams, Nix came from a family that owned a business- Ray forgot what kind of business it was though- and he adored dogs.

"So, Ray," Nix finally asked, "What about you? What's your family like?" Ray froze in his tracks, his blood ran cold and he could feel his head spinning.

"W-well... I-" before he could finish his sentence a hand patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Nix- oh. Hi Ray," it was Richard, "Nix c'mon we have some planning to do."

"Aw," Nix whined, "But I was just getting to know our little journalist here."

"_Now._"

"Fine. See ya around Pearl." and with that the two men took their leave. Ray let out a sigh of relief and burried his head in his hands, now was probably a good time to run back to his tent. As he ran his hair bounced up and down, even though his boots weren't laced he still managed to stay on his feet without a scrape.

Ray was not prepared for the scene behind the tent flap as he opened it. Before him stood Joey and Bill with only their trousers on and a towel around their necks, the two of them shot their heads up from their shoes and they locked eyes with the blonde. Ray stood there for about a minute, screaming internally, he could feel his face warm up.

"Hey Sunshine." Bill greeted nonchalantly, "Ya just gonna stand there like a gargoyle?"

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Ray squeaked before he turned and sprinted away from the tent, leaving his two friends confused and dumbfounded.

"Hey, Gonorrhea," Lieb slid a tshirt on, "What do you think that was about?"

"Dunno." Bill shrugged, "He's an odd one, that kid."


	10. What a Helluva Way to Die

_What am I doing? Where am I going? Why am I running? _Questions ran through Ray's head as he sprinted to a row of trees about a mile away from his tent. The blonde turned a corner and pulled himself behind a tree pressing his back against the trunk, clutching his chest and panting heavily, "Phew." he sighed with relief as he slid down into sorring position, his heart beat rapidly and he closed his eyes. His face was flushed red with embarrassment and exhaustion from running. "Idiot!" he smacked his face repeatedly as he tried to burn the image of his two shirtless friends, unfortunately he could not.

"Pearlie whatcha doing over here?" Joey's voice surprised Ray, "Ya just ran off."

"Sorry Lieb..." Ray sighed, his face slowly cooled off and returned to its natural hue, "I just- It's rude to walk in on people when they don't have their clothes on- _all_ of them on." Joey couldn't help but burst into laughter leaving the blonde confused.

"Pearlie," Joey plopped down besides his friend, "This is the army, you're bound to see a couple of stark naked men eventually! No matter how polite you are."

"I'd rather... _not_ see any stark naked guys..." Ray groaned.

"C'mon Pearlie, it's late." Joey hopped to his feet and held his hand out to his friend, "Let's go before we get scolded." Ray grinned and was quickly yanked up to his by Joey and they left to their tent. The two walked side by side underneath the stars, somehow Ray felt _calm_ around Liebgott. Sure he was cute, he was sweet and Ray wished that he would notice him.

"Hey there Sunshine," Bill greeted as the two entered the tent, "What happened back there?"

"I was just taken by surprise," Ray looked down as he blushed softly, "My apologies for being rude." Luz and Toye chuckled before Guarnere shot them both a death glare. Soon all five men were in their cots and drifting off to sleep.

**Joey's POV**

I had my hands tucked under my head while I lay in the darkness of the tent. There's something suspicious about Ray, although it's just a theory but... I think Ray might be a girl! I mean, he wants privacy when he showers and he got all flustered when he saw Gonorrhea and I without shirts on. He acted odd too while he shoved something in his bag...

**0600**

All of Easy filed out of their tents to the mess hall for breakfast. Joey sat besides Ray as they ate breakfast, Ray enjoyed his company but he wondered why he felt like this- did Ray have a crush?!- Ray's happy and romantic daydreams were interrupted when Bill Guarnere plopped down in the seat across from him.

"Hey there Sunshine!" Bill smirked, "You're _bright_ as ever."

"And you're as _square_ as ever." Ray smirked back, causing Bill to scowl- his lips twitched slightly as if he was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"The drop's today," Ray poked at his food, "Right?"

"Yup," Joey replied as he sipped his coffee, "Landing in Normandy." Ray nodded as he took a spoonful of cereal and munched it happily, Bill gazed at him with awe and wonder.

**Bill's POV**

I didn't think Sunshine's joke would make me want to laugh, he may be a homo but he's alright that kid. Adorable, kind, gentle, a pain in the ass and an annoying little- wait, why am I thinking these things?!- I hate Ray, he's _too_ much of an altar boy. I don't know why but everytime he glances at me, his bright blue eyes filled with innocence, I want to smother him with hugs-wait no! I want to break his nose! But it's a cute nose. AH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I HATE HIM, IHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIMILOVEHI- WAIT NO!

**Later that day**

Ray was sitting between Luz and Toye, the three of them were packing their bag and rechecking if they had _all_ their supplies. Toye began to list off all of his supplies: THREE DAY SUPPLY OF K-RATIONS, CHOCOLATE BARS, CHARMS CANDY, POWDERED COFFEE, SUGAR, MATCHES, COMPASS, BAYONET, ENTRENCHING TOOL, AMMUNITION, GAS MASK, MUSETTE BAG WITH AMMO, HIS WEBBING, HIS .45, CANTEEN, TWO CARTONS OF SMOKES, HAWKINS MINE, TWO GRENADES, SMOKE GRENADE, GAMMA GRENADE, TNT... "And a nasty pair of skivvies!" he finally finished with a complaint about how his bag weighed as much as him.

"Why do you have sugar...?" Ray tilted his head.

"Where do ya keep your brass knuckles?" another soldier added.

"I could use some brass knuckles." Toye nodded with approval, "And I have sugar for the powdered coffee. That's why, Sunshine."

"So is _everyone _just gonna call me sunshine?" Ray rolled his eyes.

"What? It suits ya!" Bill said from out of nowhere, "Don't it Luz?"

"Sure does!" Luz chimed in.

"You guys are the _worst_." Ray groaned before standing up with his bag on his back only to wobble and lose his balance. "Oh dear." his arms flailed as he fell on his back like a helpless turtle, the others laughed. Joey passed by and helped the blonde back up to his feet gently.

"Thanks Joey." Ray smiled sweetly.

"Careful there, Pearlie," Joey's voice was calm, Ray adored the nickname he gave him, "Don't want the Krauts to get ya while you're on your back." Ray blushed softly and gently slapped at his friend, Joey chuckled and ruffled Ray's hair. Soon everyone was called to gather around the planes to get ready for their drop, before they hopped on they checked their parachutes to make sure they were in tact. Ray took one last look at the camp in Upottery, England and sighed with pain, tomorrow might be the day he died- the night _anyone_ could die- but he swallowed his fears and followed Joey into the plane.

"What a helluva way to die," he heard one man whisper, "Good luck men."


	11. Falling

The atmosphere in the plane was thick with anxiety and dread- it felt like a lightning storm- Ray was in the midst of it all, he glanced around at the all of the men. Some were smoking, sleeping- or trying to- some read and others prayed. Ray noticed Bill with a string of beads in his hands- a rosary- he instantly assumed that Guarnere was a catholic like himself. Although the Winters family was lutheran, Ray was born in a catholic family and kept their catholic faith. The blonde reached in his pocket and pulled out a violet colored rosary and dangled it around in his fingers, he decided to pray as well- if everyone was going to die why not pray for them to die in a less brutal and painful way?- what was he thinking? They weren't going to die, they were soldiers, they knew how to fight. Bill looked up from the 43 bead of his rosary- the third bead in the 4th decade of Jesus' life- and saw the small violet rosary in Ray's hands.

"You catholic?" Bill motioned to the rosary as he asked Ray.

"Yeah," Ray gently but quickly shoved his rosary back in his pocket, "Although I don't talk about it much, although it is a part of me it doesn't specify who I am completely."

"So you're that kind of catholic."

"What?"

"Nevermind..." Bill sighed before he went back to his rosary. Ray shrugged and pulled out his journal, everyone would be stuck in their planes for about 7 hours- it was already 6:30 in the evening- it was going to be a long trip...

**Joey's POV**

I was sitting next to a guy named Webster on the plane, he wasn't very talkative he just had his nose in a book. I ignored him and tried to get some sleep, I couldn't help but take one last peek at him before closing my eyes- I couldn't help it, he was handsome. As I slept my mind was making up theories about little Ray, could he possibly be a girl? If so then Ray has some guts to go into war with us, but female or not I will still respect the kid... I'm just scared that they won't see the other side of the rainbow after this war... As I was finally drifting off the plane suddenly shook, "Jesus Christ!" I hissed, "The hell was that?"

"Most likely turbulence, private," Lt. Winters replied calmly, damn how can he stay so calm? "Go back to sleep."

"Yes sir." I groaned before pulling my helmet over my eyes to block out some light. I just hopped that we wouldn't die before we got to Normandy.

**back to third person**

Ray began to sketch a morning glory in his journal, the sporadic shaking and jolting of the plane caused him to mess it up, "Augh," he groaned, "Can't a guy draw in peace?" he hissed to himself as he frantically erased the sorry excuse of a flower petal, he noticed Winters' gaze on him. Ray looked up to the ginger with a smile, Winters grinned back.

"You nervous son?" Winters asked, even though he didn't know the truth he kept on babying Ray.

"I'll be fine," Ray replied modestly, "I'm just tired." Dick chuckled.

"It seems like you're always tired, Ray."

"It seems you may be right sir." Ray giggled. He glanced at the ceiling of the plane, he was bored but at least this would bw the last time he'd be bored for a while...

_"Racer!" a 16 year old Richard called angrily, "Race what in heaven's sake are you doing up there?! You could get yourself killed!" He looked up to see his little sister in an old, wheeless, red wagon on top of a mound of scrap metal in a junkyard. Rachel wore denim overalls over a bright pink tshirt, she held a telescope in her hand and had a pirate's hat atop her golden head._

_"I'm a pirate, Richie!" she beamed happily, "And don't worry, I've climbed up here many a time!" she pulled out a wooden toy sword and shouted with glee. She was only 9 at this time, but she acted like a six year old, Richard began getting worked up when he saw the wagon wobbling- he almost had a heart attack- and he whimpered loudly._

_"Racer!" he shouted once more, "Get. Down. Now."_

_"You'll never take me alive, landlubber!" Rachel laughed, but soon that laughter turned into shocked screaming when the wagon slid down the metallic slope. "Oh no." was all she could say in the most calm voice she could muster._

_"RACER!" Richard quickly ran over, "Hang on!" Rachel gripped the sides of the wagon as it accelerated down the hill, it was a bumpy ride but she managed to stay calm, Richard jumped in front of the wagon's way in hopes to stop it. Richard then realized that inertia and force were stronger than him, but his sister knew exactly what to do. Rachel took a pipe she had in the wagon and jabbed it into the mound, using it as a brake, the wagon stopped but the child was launched into the air._

_"RICHIE," she screeched as her brother ran below her, "HELP!"_

_"I'M TRYING TO OKAY?!" he jumped and caught the girl, both of them suffering from small scrapes._

Ray drifted off to sleep in his spot, the turbulence became ineffective now as he began to dream...

**Hours later**

The plane shook violently, causing Ray to jolt awake. Everyone was panicking and explosions could be heard outside, they were being shot at! Must have reached Normandy.

"WE GOTTA JUMP LIEUTENANT," a soldier screamed, "OR WE'LL BE BLOWN OUTTA THE SKY!"

"DOES THAT LIGHT LOOK GREEN TO YOU, PRIVATE?!" Richard scolded back. Yes, they were only allowed to jump when the light was green but if they stayed any longer then they'd surly be dead! There was a shout from the cockpit, the pilot had been hit and the copilot began to speak over the PA system.

"The engines have been hit! You fellas gotta jump now!" and with that the light changed green. Richard stood up and stood before the men.

"Gentlemen!" he yelled over the gunshots and the sounds of the failing engines, "Stand up!" he motioned with his hands and began to shout out directions. Everyone began checking their comrades bags and counting off.

"7 okay!" a soldier called as he patted the bag of the man in front of him.

"6 okay!" said another. and it continued until it reached Ray.

"Th-three okay!" the blonde stuttered nervously. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as he saw the flashes from anti-aircraft bullets tearing through the night sky.

"1 okay!" Richard called, "Let's go! Let's go, let's go!" and one by one men lept out of the plane, some were hesitant but eventually jumped anyways. Soon enough it was Ray's turn, he sucked in a breath and looked down at the mess of the earth. He was scared, he couldn't do it, he didn't have the courage.

"Jump, Ray!" Richard yelled, snapping the boy from his thoughts, "Jump!!" and with that Ray shut his eyes and plummeted down from the sky, his chute opened aand he floated down as the sounds of explosions and gunshots surrounded him. Ray took one last glance up at the plane, Richard was the last to jump out, before it burst into a disastrous fireball. The enemies were shooting at the paratroopers floating down to the ground, this was when Ray knew that he lost all his hope. This was it, this was the end...


	12. Normandy

Ray landed in a secluded field. He tore off his parachute and grabbed his things, he was all alone with the gunshots and dying screams coming from all sides, he hyperventilated and clutched his chest. He could feel hot tears form in his eyes, where was Richard when he needed him? Ray knew that if he stayed out in the open any longer he'd surely be shot at so he sucked up his fear and darted into a row of hedges. The blonde curled up into a ball and held his knees close to his chest, a twig snapped somewhere close to him and he jolted with paranoia.

"Flash!" said a quiet voice, it was one of Ray's men.

"Th-thunder!" Ray called back, out from the shadows came Richard and another soldier, "L-lieutenant!" Ray darted towards the familiar faces.

"How ya doing private?" Winters smiled, "Glad we found you. Have you seen any others?"

"No sir, but do you know where we are?"

"We're in Normandy, private." Winters replied flatly. That was helpful, "You got a weapon private?" Ray shook his head and Winters nodded. The ginger lieutenant began to guide the lost soldiers to try to find the rest of their unit, on the way they picked up others who were lost but _not_ from their company. Some from Fox Company, others from Able, and some from Dog. It had been about 25 minutes when Winters decided to stop and pull out his map. "Do you have your rain coat private?" he asked a soldier.

"Here sir," the private responded whilst pulling out a sheet.

"Thank you." And with that Winters stood up and messed around with his pants zipper, Ray pursed his lips and looked down at his feet while two other privates just glanced at each other. Winters pulled out a tiny compass and tossed the coat over himself, he turned on his flashlight and scanned the map. "Seven kilometers from our check point," he handed the coat back to its owner, "Four hours walk away."

"Well," Guarnere peeped, "We gotta hurry if we wanna get to our boys on time!" and with that everyone began running off.

**A few Kilometers later...**

The group stopped behind some shrubbery and trees, the sounds of a carriage and Nazis could be heard coming closer, "Sergeant," Winters whispered to Guarnere, "Wait for my signal then shoot." Guarnere just stared angrily at Winters, the ginger told the instructions to the other soldiers who had weapons with them, everyone waited for the signal. Everyone but Guarnere. Sgt. Guarnere stood up and began to shoot a hail of bullets on the targets, Winters looked at him annoyed. Soon everyone else began to fire, Ray stood still as fear coursed through his veins. He didn't sign up for this... Once all the enemies were dead, Guarnere kept on shooting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH GUARNERE!" Winters shouted as he grabbed the man by his shoulder. The two of them glared at each other, tension growing, "Next time when I say to wait for my command you _wait_ for my command, sergeant!"

"Yes sir," Guarnere replied through gritted teeth. Winters turned and walked off, "Fine, ya quaker." Guarnere hissed under his breath, but Ray was close enough to hear. The blonde clenched his fist and stood in front of his sergeant with a cold and icy stare, Bill glared down at him with confusion and annoyance.

"Whaddya want, Sunshine?" Bill growled. Ray stood his ground, still glaring, "Outta my way private." Bill shoved Ray out of his way and continued walking, the blonde stared after him still full of anger.

"Come on sunshine." a soldier peeped, "We gotta get moving." Ray nodded and finally continued to walk.

"You got a name, blondie?" the same soldier asked, "Or do they all just call you Sunshine?"

"Pearl," Ray muttered, "The journalist."

"Oh, you're _that_ one! You're kinda famous ya know?"

"Really?" Ray smirked.

"Yeah, oh I'm Christensen." The soldier, Christensen replied.

"Nice to meet you. Don't get yourself killed."

"Oh."

**More hours later...**

The lost group of soldiers finally made it to their checkpoint, they found the other companies there, Winters had disappeared but Ray hung around Liebgott and the others. "Pearlie," Liebgott started as he lit a cigarette, "How was your drop?"

"What a way to start a conversation," Ray grinned, "It was _hectic. _Yours?"

"Likewise!" Just then more men filed into the camp, "Pearlie, I want you to meet some people." Joey took Ray by the hand and began to drag him along, Ray couldn't help but blush softly. Joey's hand was strong and stern, it was also kind and peppered with calluses. Ray could feel his heart beating in his throat and his mind race with thoughts of intimacy- not the lewd and sultry type of intimacy, but the sweet and warm intimacy- cuddling, hand holding, dancing, just enjoying each other's presence.

Finally the two of them stopped, "Ray, meet the tumbling trio! Malarkey, Penkala and Skip." Joey introduced all three men to his small friend, "Boys, this is Ray Pearl."

"The journalist?" Malarkey asked with surprise, "Wow, he's smaller than I expected!"

"Yeah- wait, did you just call me small?!" Ray hissed.

"You _sure_ he's a soldier?" Penkala chimed in, "Looks to angelic to be a soldier."

"Welcome aboard kid!" Skip beamed.

"I'm not small..." Ray whined. The men began to chat away for a few minutes until Malarkey decided to wander off. Minutes later Malarkey ran back with a look of shock on his face...


	13. Shoot to Kill

"Alright men," Winters ordered, "There's a group of 88mm guns attacking our boys at Utah! Our job is to clear the trenches! We're heading out in five minutes!" his statement was met with groans of annoyance.

"Don't they know we're just gettin settled here?" An intimidating looking soldier hissed, Malarkey seemed to be on edge just by hearing his voice. Ray noticed this and gently elbowed the man.

"Malarkey," he whispered, "That's your name right?"

"Yeah," The ginger replied, "It is, Pearl."

"You okay? You seem tense."

"I'll tell you later." He looked to Ray painfully, the blonde understood and nodded before patting his new friend's shoulder.

Ray's friend group was halfway assembled and ready to go, they were only missing Toye, Luz and Guarnere. The three of them seemed to be talking to a young man who looked about 19 years of age.

"See ya around, Hall." Toye said while throwing his pack over his shoulder and making his way to his group, soon everyone marched out.

**Later...**

Everyone was screaming and running about, three paratroopers were lined up and threw their mortars in unison. A big explosion could be heard and smoke rose from the area the grenades landed, Ray was frantically scurrying about in the trenches with his team. He knew he had to shoot another human at some point but he was scared, he couldn't do it, he couldn't _possibly end the life of another living thing. _He was torn, but _this_, this was _war_ and there's absolutely _no room for a heart of gold or a sense of humanity. _

"RAY!" Winters cried, "FIRE YOUR WEAPON AT THE ENEMY, YOU ARE A SOLDIER!" Ray was shocked to hear _her _own brother tell them to end someone's life. Ray couldn't do it- _Rachel couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger-_ but the blonde forced the gun onto his shoulder for a steady aim. Ray gazed through his scope and tried to steady his breathing...

_A 12 year old Richard was being kicked and ridiculed by 4 school yard bullies, he couldn't fight back- they were stronger than him and he was outnumbered- he couldn't help but cry. The ginger's pale face streaked with dirt and bruises as he crawled upon the ground trying to gather up his belongings._

_"Aw," one of the bullies teased, "Is the baby gonna cry and run home to his mommy?" laughter followed soon. Richard had his books and papers finally in his bag only to have it kicked from his hands once again, it was hopeless. The four bullies continued to laugh and tease the red head on the ground._

_"HEY!" a small voice sliced through the laughter, everyone turned their heads in the direction it came from to see a small blonde girl. "Leave him alone!" Rachel huffed._

_"Hey, Bruce," one of the bullies furrowed his brows, "Who's the girlie?"_

_"I dunno." Said Bruce. Richard's eyes widened when he saw her standing there, was she crazy?!_

_"R-Rachel..." Richard whimpered, "Rachel no!"_

_"Oh so you know the girl?" Bruce smirked, "What is she, like a playmate or something?" he laughed and shoved Richard's head into the dirt. Rachel gritted her teeth and took a step forward._

_"Uh-oh, the tiny girl is angry!"_

_"I said," Rachel growled, "Leave. Him. ALONE!" she pulled out a slingshot and fired a rock at the unsuspecting bullies._

"THIS IS WAR, RAY!" Winters shouted between gunshots, "IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Ray bit his tongue and hovered his finger on the trigger, nervous perspiration ran down his back and his heart finally steadied. Ray took a deep breath and fired.

_The rock hit one of the bullies in the shoulder, causing him to buckle over in pain. Rachel stood her ground and glared, reloading another pebble into her sling, "You little brat," Bruce hissed, "GET HER!" and with that they began to chase the small blonde._

_"Rachel!" Richard gasped and ran after them, fearing that his sister would be caught. Rachel was faster than all four of them, she stopped behind a tree once or twice to fire a pebble or two before running off again. She was leading the four bullies to a small stream that was littered with pebbles. She jumped into the ravine and crouched down to grab some small stones._

_"We got her cornered!" one of the bullies chimed happily before he was hit in the stomach by a pebble._

The bullet hit a Kraut who was aiming for one of Ray's comrades, the enemy soldier fell dead along with his gun, the blonde's eyes widened when he had realized what he had done. Ray could feel his chest pounding violently as his voice choked him, "I-" he whispered, "I-I'm s-sorry." was all he could muster before aiming his M1 at another enemy.

_Rachel fired pebble after pebble until the bullies ran off in defeat, leaving Richard dumbfounded and in awe. As Rachel lept out of the ravine he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Rachel." he whispered, "You saved me." Rachel pulled away from the hug and looked up at her brother, head tilted.__"Come on," Richard sighed, "Let's go home." before he could walk off, Rachel placed a damp handkerchief against his dirt stained cheek. He was taken by surprise._

_"Momma and papa will be curious about why you have dirt on your face," Rachel replied blandly as she wiped off the muck and dirt, "Hold still."_

Ray's thoughts were interrupted when Winters shouted to warn everyone of an incoming grenade. Everyone fell to the ground off to the side, "Toye!" Winters glanced behind him, "Roll out, roll out!"

Toye obeyed his instructions and flopped over an injured soldier he was taking gare of, shielding him from the blast and flying dirt.

"AAAHHHH!" the wounded soldier cried, "GET OFF, GET OFF GET OFF!! IT HURTS!!!"

"I'M SORRY POP!" Toye said as he dusted the both of them off, "You're going to have to make it to CP on your own, can you do that?"

"Yeah." Pop whimpered back.

"Okay." Winters and Toye lifted the wounded man and tossed him out of the trenches. "Popeye!" Toye called before he tossed up his gun.

"Thanks!" Popeye muttered before crawling away.

The trenches were finally cleared and the enemies were retreating. Winters had found a map of some sorts and took it with him, "Alright men," he glanced around, "Pack up your gear and we'll get back to the camp."

"Yes sir!" everyone chimed in unison before Winters wondered off, Ray ran after him, his pack bounced back and forth as he ran.

"Hey there, Ray." Winters smiled, "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I don't like big groups that much," Ray shrugged, "What about you?"

"Checking for any injured or deaths."

"So am I." Ray grinned.

"You are _so _like my sister." Dick shook his head with a smile. The two of them hopped into a trench and scanned the area, Dick stuck his hand out to stop Ray before he knelt to the ground. There lay a body of a young man, Dick waved a hand before the body's eyes in hopes for a reaction.

"Hall," Winters called his name, "Hall!" no response, Winters sighed sadly and motioned Ray to come along with him. The blonde hovered over the limp body of the soldier he saw an hour earlier, Hall, full of life but now... He must've activated a mine trap by accident... Ray knelt besides his body and gently ran his hand over Hall's eyes, closing them to allow his soul peace.


	14. Shooting Stars are the Sky's Tears

Night fell and everyone was in there prefered tent- which was basically the bed of their trucks with a tarp on top- and preparing their k-rations. Malarkey and Ray were chatting about why Malark was so tense before they left to attack the 88mms, "That guy," Malarkey whispered to the blonde, "That's Ronald Speirs, he killed all 20 of those German POWs. They were from the States too!"

"Wait, really?" Ray widened his eyes, "The POWs were from the States?"

"Yeah, one of them from my home state, Oregon."

"Why would Speirs do that...?"

"Because they're Nazis, Sunshine, and this is war..." Malarkey's last statement had Ray frozen, two things ran through the blonde's head: There is little to no humanity in a war, and do not get on Speirs' bad side...

"Hey, Sunshine?" Malarkey changed the topic, "You eat yet?"

"Not yet," Ray responded politely, "I was gonna look for a group to hang with. Might hang around Lieb."

"Well, if you change your mind, I got a spot saved for you in my tent."

"Thanks Malark." Ray grinned, "You're a good egg."

Ray noticed Liebgott pass by as he wandered off to find Toye, Luz, and Perconte. Ray said his goodbyes to his new companion before running after Joey. "Joey!" the blonde beamed, "Hey."

"Hey, Pearlie." Joey smiled back, "Tagging along?"

"You bet I am!"

"Typical Pearlie." Joey chuckled as he shook his head. The two friends walked in silence, Ray didn't mind though because he was with the one who made his heart a fluttering mess; if he kept his feelings in any longer then it would be too late. Ray stopped and tugged at Liebgott's sleeve, the messy haired brunette turned his head and fixed his gaze on his friend.

"Joey," Ray looked away, his face a flushed mess, "I... I need to tell you something..."

"Well," Joey tilted his head, "Don't bite my head off!"

"I... I like you."

"I like you too, Ray. You're my friend!"

"No, not like that. I _like_ like you. I have feelings for you!" Joey's eyes widened with shock, he didn't know what to do for he did not feel the same way towards his friend.

"Oh..." was all he could muster, "Oh."

"I-I'm sorry..." Ray was on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry!"

"You're my friend, Ray, I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend." Ray nodded and sniffled before running off without another word. Leaving Liebgott all alone underneath the night sky.

The blonde ran as far away as he could from Liebgott, silent tears streamed down his face like falling stars. He reached Malarkey's tent and wiped his eyes before hopping in without a word.

"Look who decided to show up!" Guarnere smirked.

Malarkey grinned and handed the boy a can of food, "Ray," he beamed, "Glad you joined us!" Ray nodded and took the hot food gently, his blue eyes never leaving the ground. Malark knew something was up but didn't want to press any questions in fear that Ray would get upset.

Everyone chatted happily while they ate, except Ray for he was just staring at the ground. Bill nudged the blonde gently, "Hey," he got Ray's attention, "Ain't ya gonna eat?" Ray only shook his head and said nothing.

"Come on, Sunshine," Muck poked him with a spoon, "You gotta eat!"

Ray shook his head in a more violent manner.

"Christ," Bill groaned before angrily taking the can from Ray's hands, "Do I gotta force feed ya?" Ray hummed in protest and shook his head more angrily until Bill gripped the blonde's chin and forced a spoonful of food past his lips.

"Nnngggghhh!" Ray groaned with the spoon hanging from his mouth.

"Eat!" Bill hissed, "Now!" as the spoon was removed from Ray's mouth he quickly spat out the food at Bill's face. The chatter in the tent abruptly stopped, all eyes were on the two men, bits of food dripping from Bill's face.

Muck could only whistle as he turned his cheek, pretending he didn't notice. Ray coughed before scowling up at Bill who was scowling back at him with the same intensity, sending chills down Ray's spine.

"You little punk..." Bill growled, "That's it!" he roughly yanked Ray by the hair and pushed him back, the three other men in the tent jumped to their feet to try to stop him.

"Bill!" Malarkey tried to pry Bill's hand off of the blonde, "Cut it out!"

"If he ain't gonna eat then I'm gonna make him eat!" Bill clasped his hand around Ray's small face, causing Ray to open his mouth suddenly. Ray tried to nudge Bill away with his knee but the latter was stronger than him, Bill shoved the spoon back into Ray's mouth and held his chin down to make sure the blonde actually ate the food. Bill's eyes met with Ray's and his anger slowly subsided.

"Bill," Penkala peeped with concern, "Don't you think you're being a bit too rough with him?"

"He brought this on himself!" Bill hissed, "Now swallow!" he scolded Ray. The blonde reluctantly did as told, Bill finally backed off leaving Ray a coughing and sputtering mess. After minutes of silence, Ray straightened himself in his seat and began to eat somberly, there was still tension in the air- Ray was still silent- until Bill decided to speak up.

"You're quieter than usual, Sunshine," He lit a cigarette, "What happened?"

"Maybe he's quiet because you just forced food down his throat, Gonorrhea!" Muck scolded.

"Shut up!"

"I'm _fine._" Ray replied through gritted teeth, "I'll be _fine._"

"You're not fine, Ray." Malarkey placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "You can tell us, we'll listen." Ray glanced up at the man, a whimper escaping from the small blonde's mouth followed by a nod. Ray told all four of them everything. From him having feelings for Liebgott to him being rejected minutes ago, he tried his best to hold back his tears but it was useless. Everyone was silent, besides the soft sniffles from Ray.

Bill could feel his heart plummet and hit the ground only to shatter into pieces. He knew he probably didn't have a chance with Ray but seeing his friend- his friend he had feelings for- like this hurt him. Soon his pain turned into anger, he clenched his fists and stood up suddenly, "I'll be right back..." he stated coldly before hopping out of the tent and leaving his friends in confusion.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note:** Drama~~~~~ Thank yall for coming this far with me. Ive grown to love and cherish the stories i write- not... I still think my stories are terrible. But hey you guys like them so... Im doing a good job?- i usually cuss but im trying not to for a while. Stay tuned for more!


	15. Can't Help

Bill trudged off into the night, fuming with rage, his destination was Joe Liebgott. Bill wanted to show that angry messy haired suck up the same pain Ray felt when he broke his heart. "LIEBGOTT?!" Bill shouted, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" from Malarkey's tent the three friends poked their heads out in curiosity, Liebgott shuffled out of his tent and stood before Guarnere.

"Oh no." Muck blinked, "This ain't gonna end well."

"Should we stop them?" Penkala asked.

"I don't know???" Malarkey retorted. Soon the sounds of cheering could be heard, Bill and Joey were fighting yet again but this time there were actual injuries. Bill was fixated on breaking Joey's nose, while Joey was confused as hell and trying to avoid getting hit.

"This is for Sunshine!" Bill hissed as he caught Joey off guard, throwing his fist against the Jew's cheek sending Liebgott flying to the dirt. "Now you'll feel the same pain he felt."

"What's Pearlie got to do with this?" Joey growled while holding his cheek, "Why bring him into your fight? It ain't fair for him is it?" He was back on his feet.

"Shut up!" Bill aimed for Joey's nose in hopes to break it, his attempt failed and he ended up just bruising the nose and causing it to bleed. Ray stuck his head out to see what the hell was going on, his eyes widened at the scene before him. Joey roundhouse kicked Bill, causing him to topple over. Liebgott turned to walk back to his tent only to be pulled into a chokehold, Ray snapped and hopped out darting for the two men.

"STOP IT!" the blonde cried, "STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU!" but to no avail it did not work. Ray had to physically wedge himself between the two to break up the fight, shoving Joey to one side and Bill to the other, breathing heavily in anger and pain.

"Pearlie," Joey finally spoke after a few moments of silence, "Pearl, I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut-" Ray raised a hand, "Shut- just- just shut up. Shut up!" It hurt Bill to see Ray like this...

"Sunshine-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ray snapped, covering his ears frantically, "I-its gonna be fine, everything will be fine." he began to laugh weakly. Concern grew around the two who stood on each side of him, Bill gripped Ray by the shoulder and dragged the blonde with him so that they could talk in private. After the two were 4 meters away, Ray wriggled free from Bill's grip and shoved him against a stack of crates.

"What the hell was that?!" Ray exploded, "Huh?! Why?!"

"Sunshine," Bill's voice was calm, "He hurt you-"

"So that's is what this is?! Look, it's one thing to be upset about what happened but dealing with problems that aren't yours?"

"Sunshine, I-"

"No! I'm not done yet! I don't _need someone_ to fix _my _own problems!" Ray's breathing was ragged, his chest heaved and he was on the verge of tears yet again. There was a long moment of silence and tension, Ray wiped his eyes against his sleeve and Bill wanted to make the blonde happy.

"Sunshine," he spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Ray hiccuped, "Yeah right." Ray rushed off into the darkness and Bill quickly called after him.

"Sunshine!" Ray kept on running, "Sunshine! Pearl! _Ray_!!" Ray stopped and turned his head. Their eyes met, Ray's filled with pain and despair while Bill's were filled with worry and pleading. Ray darted and faded in the night, leaving Bill speechless and empty.

Back at the tent, the tumbling trio was playing a round of poker when Bill returned. Malarkey poked his head up with a smile- hoping to see Ray- which quickly faded when he saw who it was. "Where's Sunshine?" he asked concerned.

"Dunno," Bill shrugged before plopping down besides Muck, "He ran off."

"And ya didn't think to go after the kid?" Muck said irritated.

"The kid was upset, alright? Cut me some slack!" after Bill's last statement the tent fell silent and everyone went back to playing cards while Bill sat in his corner and sulked.

**Meanwhile**

Ray was curled up behind a vacant truck he sat there and cried silently and listened as his heart fell apart, microscopic piece by microscopic piece, until it was a pile of red shards on the ground. The one he loved had rejected him, this might be the end of their friendship, and Bill was trying to fight Ray's battles for him. It was frustrating. Ray tilted his head up to the stars, his misty blue eyes twinkled in the starlight, he sat there wondering how he ended up in this mess. _He cared, that's why. _All Ray wanted was to see the end of this war, to see _their_ mother again- _their_ _real_ mother. Just then, Ray's thoughts were interrupted by soft approaching footsteps. Ray jolted in his spot and shrunk into the shadows, wanting to be alone, "Sunny?" it was Luz, "Sunny ya over here?"

"Luz?" Ray poked his head up, "What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" George chuckled before sitting next to the blonde, Ray shrugged reluctantly, "I saw what happened- well almost everyone did because you three mooks were so loud!" Ray smiled weakly.

"Why did you come after me?" Ray's voice was shaky.

"You are my friend, aren't you?" Ray nodded at Luz's comment, "Whatever happens just know that I got your back, so does Liebgott, Toye, and the other fellas. If you _ever _have _anything_ on your chest and its waying ya down, you can tell ol' Luz and I'll listen."

"Thanks, George." Ray smiled, "You're sweet."

"Don't mention it, Ray."


	16. Infantry Angel

Ray yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Tired?" George asked, Ray nodded and tried to keep himself awake, "Wanna go back to my tent? It's close by-"

"But my stuff is in the other tent..." Ray mumbled, "But I'm too sleepy to get up..."

"Here," George straightened himself, "You can lay your head on my shoulder and then later I'll carry you to your tent." Ray didn't refuse, his blonde head rested on his friend's shoulder, his breathing steadied. George couldn't help but smile and pull his small friend close, he wanted so much to adopt little Ray and have a little family with himself and Toye.

"Luz ya over here?" Toye called from the corner, he was angrily shushed by George who pointed at the tiny blonde, "Oh. Sorry!" Toye whisper yelled back before taking a seat next to Ray.

"Wait, you two aren't-?" Toye growled possessively.

"No, no, no!" George hissed softly, "He just fell asleep!"

"Right..." Joe cocked an eyebrow, both men jumped when Ray stirred in his sleep and muttered incoherently. "Good morning Sunshine." Joe smiled.

"Aw, look Joe," George groaned, "Ya woke the baby!"

"Uncomfortable..." Ray rubbed his eyes, "You're a bad pillow..."

"Pffft!" Joe snickered but was soon stopped when the blonde rested his head on his shoulder, "Oh- um."

"Adorable right?" George mouthed happily, Joe nodded in response, "Can we keep him, Joe?"

"What?! No!"

"Please?"

"We ain't keeping him."

"Please hun?" George flashed his boyfriend the puppy eyes, "Please, please, pleeeeaaaassseee?" Joe finally caved in, he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"_Fine_," At hearing this George gave his lover the biggest goofy grin he could muster, "But if he steals my brass knuckles then he's gone."

"Will do, Corporal!" George said flirtatiously causing Joe to roll his eyes and gently push Ray onto George's shoulder.

"I'm heading back to the tent," Joe knelt besides the other, "You dropping Sunshine off first?"

"Yeah, you can go ahead without me if you want."

"Will do, Luz." Joe sweetly kissed George's forehead as he ruffled his hair before he walked off, leaving George a smiling mess. Luz sat there in silence before he nudged Ray awake, the blonde stirred softly and groaned. George felt bad for disturbing Ray's sleep but it had to be done.

"Sunshine, c'mon let's go," He was only met with the groggy grumbles from Ray, "Here, hop on my back, I gotta get you back to your tent." Ray didn't protest any further as he wrapped his arms around George's neck and his legs around his waist, once he was securely on his back George hoisted himself up quickly. Ray jerked at the sudden movements, shrinking closer to his friend.

Moments later, George poked his head into Ray's tent, the other men turned their heads towards him, "Delivery for ya, gents." George smiled brightly as he motioned his head back to the sleeping blonde, Bill was glaring at him. Malarkey approached George slowly, not to wake Ray, but was cut off by Bill who roughly yanked Ray off of George's back as if the blonde were a kitten. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, what was Bill thinking?

"Bill!" George hissed, "Be gentle with the kid! He's sleeping!"

"Yeah, whatever." Bill grumbled as he cradled Ray like a baby, "Why are ya still here?"

"Hey, be nice." Malarkey butted in, "Thanks Luz, goodnight." he gave George a nod before he departed. Finally there was silence all around and everyone was retreating to their tents for sleep, Ray's sleeping bag had already been laid out and all that had to be done was place his body inside it. Bill tried his best to set the blonde down _gently_ but to him the term 'gently' did not exist. Ray's head hit the floor of the truck with a _thump_, fortunately he stayed asleep. Everyone in the tent quietly gave Bill hell about the way he'd handled Ray but he just ignored them all.

"Good night boys." Compton yawned before sliding into his sleeping bag at the far end of the truck, he was out like a log.

"Night Malark, Penk, Bill!" Muck chirped happily before flopping his head on his pillow.

"Night Muck, Malark, Bill." Penkala replied before doing the same.

"Good night..." Malarkey yawned as he reached over to turn the lamp off before he lay down. Leaving Bill sitting alone in the darkness, he glanced down at the sleeping Ray who was closest to the exit of the tent _and_ next to Bill. He sighed before sinking away into his sleeping bag, he rolled over onto his side to face Ray; the blonde looked so peaceful in his sleep- there was not a care in the world that had him worried- he was like an angel. Ray was _Bill's_ angel, but he didn't want to admit it, just as this thought ran through his head Bill smacked himself hard.

"The hell am I thinking?" he whispered to himself before rolling over to his other side, "Ray is just some annoying kid in the army, that's all..."


	17. Carentan part 1

"Ray!" An angry voice yelled, "Wake up!" Ray stirred in his sleep with a grumble, his golden hair a tangled mess.

"Don't wanna..." Ray groaned, only to be yanked up by his collar. The blonde's eyes focused to the morning light only to notice that he was face to face with Bill Guarnere. "Mind putting me down?"

"Wake up private," Bill hissed coldly, "We're moving out in an hour." and with that he let go of Ray letting his body plop back onto his pillow, the blonde groaned annoyingly before he finally pulled himself out of bed and rolled up his sleeping bag and walking to get food. The sunlight was warm, it was June 10 of 1944, Ray didn't know how much longer he could keep up the "being a boy" act with the summer heat and the bound chest. She didn't know who to confide in, George said that he was always willing to listen but how would he react?

"Hey, Pearlie!" a familiar voice called out, Joey was making his way over to Ray, "Hey, I just wanna apologize for how I behaved yesterday."

"I'm upset still," Ray pursed his lips, "But I forgive you... Just... Please don't hate me, if you want to end our friendship that's okay. I underst-"

"The hell you talking about? End our friendship? No way!"

"You mean it?" Ray's voice was filled with pain and relief, "A-after what happened?"

"Yeah!" Joey beamed, Ray smiled back and the two of them kept walking as they chatted happily, that was until Bill stomped his way over to them angrily. Joey puffed out his chest and stood his ground until Bill shoved passed him to stand by Ray's side.

"Mornin sunshine!" the man from Philly greeted, "Doing okay?"

"'Scuse me, Gonorrhea," Joey shoved Ray behind him, "But I was talking to Pearl first."

"Yeah, so?"

"Ya can't just push me outta the way!"

"Well too bad, I just did."

"Can you two **_not_** argue, please?" Ray hissed as he got his food. "Especially if its about me."

"Sorry, Sunshine." Bill replied flatly, his eyes never leaving Joey's.

Ray sat down between George and Joe, apparently they'd be heading to Carentan. Another blonde sat across from Ray, he had the face of an angel yet he looked so scared. "Hi!" Ray grinned sweetly, taking the other by surprise, "Haven't seen you around."

The other blonde shook his head in response, he hadn't seen Ray either but he'd like to get to know him.

"I'm Ray, Ray Pearl," he extended his hand out to the other, "What about you? What do they call you?"

"Blithe," the other blonde shook his hand, "Albert."

"Nice to meet you Blithe!" from the corner of his eye Ray could see Bill glaring angrily, he couldn't help but sigh and turn to face him. "Got something to say Bill?"

"Yeah," Bill growled, "Why ya being all buddy buddy with this guy?"

"Just trying to be polite- don't mind him Blithe, he's always grumpy." Ray scolded.

"Ya hardly even know him!"

"So? I can make friends with whoever the hell I want!" Ray said with an air of confidence, oh how Bill wished to crush this confident facade of his. "Besides, why do you care?"

"Yeah, Bill," Joey piped up, "It's not like you two are a thing!" at this last statement both Ray and Bill turned a slight pink, Ray wanted to punch Liebgott in the gut while Bill just wanted to shoot him right there. Bill realized how much he liked Ray's presence, sure the blonde was annoying but Bill would choose that over any one night stand. That smile, that laugh, that snarky attitude, those bright blue eyes and that angelic voice could make Bill fall to his knees.

"Shut up, Jew." Bill hissed, his comment gained a kick in the shin from yours truly. "Ow! The hell was that for?"

"Be nice!" Ray huffed.

"Fine, ya damn Ray of Sunshine."

**Later**

Easy Company would be leaving in 15 minutes, Ray thought it'd be a good time to tell Joey and George the truth. The blonde was already packed up, he took a deep breath and approached his closest of friends, "Luz, Lieb," his heart was racing, "Could I talk to you guys real quick, in private?" The two men exchanged glances between each other before nodding.

"Would it be alright if Toye came along, Ray?" George piped, Ray hesitated a moment before nodding. George whistled Joe over and the four friends shuffled over behind a vacant truck, Ray bit his lip before turning to face his friends.

"What's up Ray?" George pressed politely, "Something the matter?"

"No- yes- but- dammit..." The blonde groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I need to tell you guys the truth, I trust you, please don't tell anyone else..."

"We promise Sunshine," George smiled reassuringly, "Remember what I told ya? If there's anything on your chest weighing you down, you can tell me, _I'll _listen."

"We all will, Ray." Toye nodded. "You're one of us now."

"We gor your back." Joey added. Ray smiled awkwardly and scratched his head, he sighed deeply and began to spill the truth. About who _she_ really was, about her and Richard's relationship, the only thing she asked for in return was that whether they see her as a man or a woman... That they still see her as a soldier.

"That's it," Ray shrugged, "That's my story-_ my whole __story-_"

"Wait wait wait," George waved his hands, "So you're not _exactly_ a boy." Ray nodded.

"What do you want us to refer to you as?" Joey asked, "Refer to you as a girl or a boy?"

"For now," Ray blinked, "For now refer to me as a boy. I don't want Richie- erh... Lt. Winters finding out."

"Should we call you Ray still or Rachel?" Joe mentioned, "I'm fine either way, as long as I know it's _you_."

"I like Ray the most." Ray nodded.

"Ray it is then!" Joey beamed, "Now come on, we gotta get going!" and with that the four of them ran off to join their platoon.

**(AN: I will be referring to Ray as "they/them" when they're with friends but for now I will call them "he/him" until further notice.)**

**At Carentan**

"GET TO COVER!" someone shouted, bullets from SMGs sliced through the air. Soldiers were ducking into trenches, some charging forward only to be shot, Ray couldn't see George anywhere- the man was the one with the radio so that was probably why- he adjusted his helmet and pushed himself up.

"DO NOT HIDE IN THE TRENCHES!" Winters ordered, "GET OUT OF THE TRENCHES, COME ON! MEN ARE DYING OUT THERE!" As Ray darted across carefully he saw Blithe curled up in a ball in a trench, he looked so frightened, it hurt to see him like that. Winters was trying to get him out of the trench but his attempts were failing. Ray rushed over to him, tapping the tall ginger on the shoulder.

"Lieutenant," he nodded, "I got this, go om ahead." Winters locked eyes with the blonde before nodding and running off. Ray knelt besides Blithe and gently placed a hand on his arm, Blithe was a crying mess and was in no shape to fight but Ray knew he could do it.

"Hey," Ray called out calmly, "Hey, Blithe! Hey!" He got the other blonde's attention.

"I know it's scary, Blithe, but _everyone _depends on us!"

"I'm scared!" Blithe cried, "I- I can't!"

"We're all scared Blithe, but we have to keep moving! I'll be by your side, I _promise_!" Ray extended his hand, Blithe just looked at him in awe before he gripped Ray's small hand. Ray yanked Blithe up into crawling position, he nodded and then sprinted off with Blithe following close behind. There was a symphony of blood curdling screams, Ray bit his tongue to keep himself from crying, every omce in a while he checked over his shoulder to make sure Blithe was still there.

"KRAUTS IN THE OPEN!" Compton yelled, Ray looked to his left to see an unaware Nazi soldier. He quickly pulled the trigger and injured him.

"Dammit!" the blonde hissed as the wounded soldier reached for his gun, "Blithe, get to cover!" Ray gripped his comrade by the sleeve and yanked the two of them behind a wall. Blithe was amazed at the amount of courage Ray had, Ray poked his head out from the wall and shot once more. Ending the Nazi's life. Shock and regret clouded his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Blithe heard Ray whisper, "Come on, let's go!" and with that the two of them rushed off.


	18. Carentan part 2

People were running left and right, some screaming for a medic, some already dead on the spot. It was too much for Blithe and Ray to handle but Ray kept on trudging on, "GO GO GO!" Compton directed everyone to head out, Blithe followed diligently behind Ray as bullets buzzed past them. The two of them stopped by a door, they exchanged a look of agreement before Ray rammed the sole of his boot against the door causing it to swing open. Their eyes widened when they saw what was inside, a number of children ranging from the age of a year old to twelve years of age, they were filthy and scared. Their tear stained cheeks covered in ash, Ray could feel his heart sink, "Hey there," he spoke softly and knelt down to the childrens eye level, "Hey, it's okay. Um..._ Vous parlez Français?" _Ray tried his best to remember his four years of high school French lessons.

One of the children, a young boy, nodded wearily, Ray smiled softly and showed them the American flag on his uniform.

"Vous comprenez l'anglais?"

"A little bit, monsieur." the same child replied.

"Okay," Ray looked back to Blithe, "Uhm... Come with us, we're here to save you." he reached his hand out to show them he meant no harm. The boy hesitantly took the strange blonde man's hand only to be yanked close to his chest.

"Tiens bien." Ray stated, the boy nodded as Ray motioned all the other children to follow. Ray told some of the older children to carry the infants and toddlers who did not know how to walk yet. Some clung to Blithe's uniform while some clung to his arm, once all the children were accounted for the two soldiers darted out of the building. They tried their best to avoid the storm of bullets, once they were safe behind a wall the soldiers set the children on their feet.

"Ça va? Are you alright?" Ray asked the same boy who nodded obediently, "Comment t'appelles?" he handed Blithe the baby girl in his hands.

"Jean," the boy replied, "Je m'appelle Jean."

"Bien," Ray panted before poking his head around the wall to check for snipers, he knelt before Jean, "Jean, I want you to listen to me and listen to me well. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir." Jean nodded.

"I want you and my buddy here to get yourself and the other kids over to that wall as safely as you can, d'accord?" Jean was in a frightened daze as the sounds of gunshots buzzed around him, "Jean!" Ray gripped his shoulders.

"D'accord!" and with that the boy gathered up all the 20 some children and quickly followed Blithe to safety, leaving Ray behind to give them some cover, once the threats were eliminated Ray turned on his heels and got ready to dash across. Three of the children had tripped as they were scurrying across to safety, Ray groaned and dashed for them.

"Bon sang!" he hissed as he scooped them up, one of them began to cry for he had dropped his teddy bear, "Leave it!" Ray scolded before reaching the wall. All the children were safe and accounted for... But one was missing, due to the screams and the way the other children were pointing Ray turned his head to see the same boy going after his teddy bear.

"Goddammit!" Ray hissed before rushing out to get him, but as he stepped out from the safety of the wall a Kraut poked his head up and aimed his gun at the boy. "No!" he picked up his pace; everything felt like it was going in slow motion. The little boy smiled as he held his bear close to his chest, unaware of the danger before him, _the gun went off_ and the last thing that child's bright green eyes saw was Ray reaching out to him and the last thing he felt was a burning sensation in his abdomen.

Ray's eyes widened in horror, the boy had been shot _twice, he was just a child._ "NO!!!" Ray fell to catch his body, "Hey, hey! Everything's gonna be alright! Stay with me, restez avec moi!" the boy coughed up blood, he was as white as a ghost.

"Ray!" George called from where Blithe was, "Ray get outta there!" he was firing at the Kraut that had shot the boy, Ray's anger boiled over and he held the boy close to his chest as he stood up and fired at the enemy. Every bullet was shot without remorse, without humanity, without pain, each shot was filled with hatred and anger. The next thing Ray felt was that same burning sensation in his shoulder, his weapon was out of ammo, he rushed back to the wall.

The little boy was a coughing bloody mess, choking on his own blood. "Jesus Christ," George gasped, "MEDIC!!" he screamed, his voice louder than the cries of the other children.

"MEDIC!!!" Ray cried out, "Hey, restez avec moi!" he shook the boy gently. The boy continued to choke on his own blood, Ray elevated his head and placed pressure on his wounds in hope it would save him. The boy writhed in Ray's arms, he clutched the sleeve of his uniform and breathed his last breath, leaving Ray wide eyed and numb. The boy was only four years of age... Ray clutched his bloody limp close to his chest, drowning out the voices of his comrades who were calling out his name, his body was still warm but there was no heartbeat.

"RAY!!!!" George's voice finally got through to him as he clutched his shoulder, "We gotta get outta here, Winters' orders!" Ray gazed up at him and simply nodded before pulling the corpse closer to him, the child's bloodied teddy bear falling to the ground. Ray swiped it from the ground, shoved it in his chest pocket and got to his feet.

"Will the children be alright?" Ray's voice held no emotion as he spoke.

"Of course they will," George gently pushed Ray out of the mess, "Come on, we gotta get to the aid station. Woah woah woah, wait." He stopped Ray dead in his tracks and stood before him.

"Sunshine, you're bleeding!" he pointed out.

"I am?" Ray forgot that he was shot in the shoulder, "I'll be fine-"

"No you will not! Come on, you and these kids to the aid station!"

"Where's Blithe?"

"I dunno, but you gotta get that patched up!" As Ray brushed past him it was then did he notice the corpse in his friend's arms...

**At the aid station**

Ray sat in an empty room on a cot with the limp body in his arms as he waited for Doc Roe to stitch up his wound, Joey had told the doc about his "situation" and how Ray needed every bit of privacy there was. George agreed to sit outside the room when Roe arrived, which wasn't for a while so Ray just sat there cradling the corpse in his arms.

"Outta my way, outta my way," a familiar voice echoed through the halls, "I gotta check on Sunshine!" and soon he appeared in front of the doorway. A look of concern mixed with that goofy smile lf his on his face.

"Heya, Sunshine." Bill greeted, "Heard about what happened-" he approached the blonde and noticed the bloody mess in his arms, "Why ya carrying him around? He's dead."

"You think I don't know that, Bill?!" Ray exploded, "He was just a kid."

"Hey," Bill raised his hands in defense, "Ray, look, I didn't mean to-"

"A stupid and innocent kid. What was I supposed to do? Leave him there?!"

"Well yeah, I mean-"

"NO! HE WASN'T EVEN A SOLDIER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"Sunshine, calm down-"

"Imagine being this boy's mother or- or father!"

"Ray." Bill's tone began to sound like he was scolding the blonde.

"He wasn't a threat!"

"Ray that's enough!!!!" Bill growled, the room fell silent for a few moments until it was filled with the silent sobs and sniffling from Ray. Bill could feel his heart drop as he watched his friend cry, he sighed and sat next to him. Bill gently pulled Ray against his shoulder and rubbed his head, "Let it all out, Ray," his voice was calm and steady, "Cry for as long as you need."

Ray was so vulnerable to emotions, he still had innocence in his soul and because of this Bill envied him. Bill couldn't handle being around him yet he enjoyed his company, he wanted to keep Ray close and protect him.

"I'm gonna bury him in the back," Ray sniffled after he cried for five minutes, "It's the best I can do for him."

"Your shoulder is bleeding." Bill pointed out yet again, "When's the doc comin to fix it?"

"I don't know..."


	19. Amoureux

**(AN: Pronoun shift, be warned)**

"Doc's here," George poked his head in the room, "Gonorrhea you gotta go." Bill glared at George before glancing at Ray to see if he wanted hin gone. Ray nodded, signaling to Bill it was _necessary _for him to leave, Bill sighed and left the room without another word. Roe shortly entered with his med kit, the medic noticed the body in Ray's arms but didn't mention anything.

"Hey there Ray," his voice was thick with a Cajun accent, "So you're okay with unbuttoning your shirt?"

"Yeah," the blonde mumbled before taking a bloody hand and undoing their shirt, "You okay with me being a female soldier?"

"Of course I am! Now hold still while I take that bullet outta your shoulder." Roe doused Ray's shoulder with disinfectant and injected some morphine into their body, he took a pair of tweezers and began to dig the bullet out of the wound. The blonde hissed in pain, trying their best to hold still, Roe apologized silently and continued removing the bullet.

"Where are you gonna bury him?" Roe asked calmly as he began stitching up the wound.

"I'm burying out in the back," Ray mumbled, "Where it's peaceful. That's probably best."

"Yeah... That'd be best."

"Y'know, if I could've just gotten to him sooner... I would've taken him as my own, be his family if he couldn't find his real one." Ray tried their best to not cry again, pulling the little boy closer to their heart.

"Did you know his name?" Roe asked as he wiped away the blood on Ray's shoulder.

"No..." Ray shook their head while Roe bandaged them up. Once the doc had finished wrapping their shoulder, he picked up his med kit and turned to leave but quickly stopped.

"Ray?" He turned to look at the blonde who was buttoning up their shirt, "If you ever need any bandages to bind, lemme know and I'll hand ya some."

"Thanks doc." Ray smiled weakly before Roe left with a polite nod. As soon as the medic was gone George waltzed in with a goofy smile, Ray couldn't help but giggle at his friend. George was like a brother he to him- aside from Richie that was- and Ray was grateful to have this man in his life.

Before George could speak, Lt. Winters walked in, "Ray," he sounded stressed and a bit upset, "You're going to be staying behind."

"What?" Ray's and George's eyes widened with disbelief, "Why?"

"You're _too_ attatched to that child," Winters gestured to the corpse, "And since there's not going to be anyone here to take are of all the orphans you rescued... You're staying." Ray nodded in understanding, looking down at the little boy in his arms sadly.

"Guarnere volunteered to stay behind to give you a hand." _Great, _Ray sighed as he was given this information, _another child to deal with. _He nodded before scooting himself off the cot he was perched upon and briskly brushing past _her _brother.

**Later**

Ray stood out back of the aid station, the orphans he had rescued crowded behind him. Bill stood in the midst of them all, the body of the little boy was wrapped in a tarp sitting besides Ray's feet as he dug a small grave. Jean tugged on Ray's sleeve, motioning him to lean down so that he could whisper into his ear, "Marcel," the boy stated, "His name was Marcel."

"Merci," Ray nodded before he gently picked up the corpse, "Marcel, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time... I hope you can rest easy now, au revoir." he kissed Marcel's forehead before he gently placed him under the earth. One by one each of the children walked up to the grave to say their goodbyes, as they passed they could see a stream of tears run down Ray's cheeks. Bill just watched as Ray stood there as still as a tree, seconds went by. Soon those seconds turned into minutes- by now all the children were sitting inside the aid station, all of them peering out at Ray's still figure.- Bill was with the blonde still, he sighed and glanced inside the building before he approached Ray.

"Hey," he placed a hand on Ray's shoulder, startling him, "C'mon, these kids ain't gonna take care of 'emselves." he flashed him a small grin which Ray returned with a soft nod and a sniffle.

"Yeah..." Ray wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "Let's go before they start getting bored..." he chuckled painfully.

"Hey, why don't you go wash up? I can watch these little rascals."

"You sure? I mean, I don't see you as the 'nurturing' type Bill."

"Shaddup."

Once Ray was alone in the bathroom she let out a pained scream, blood coated hands covering her face as she sobbed, she took one glance at herself in the mirror and all she saw was a _mess._ A bloody, broken and sobbing mess. Ray took a deep breath, slapped herself in the face a few times, splashed some cold water on her face and began to scrub off the caked dirt and blood from her hands. This- this was an ending of an old story. This- this was the beginning of a tragic ending.


	20. Heartbeat

Bill was trying his best to keep track of all the small children while Ray was away, to be frank, he was doing a piss poor job at it- with his temper and all- but the kids just loved to provoke him. "Hey!" his hissed at a little girl who was climbing on a mantel in the foyer of the building, "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" boys were running about pretending they were pirates and knights, girls were cradling the babies and singing little French lullabies to them. Bill felt like he was about to go insane if Ray didn't come and rescue him soon.

Ray stood in the doorway of the foyer and watched silently as a small grin crept along his face. Bill was running about trying to gather up all the children and keep them from danger, Ray couldn't help but chuckle softly causing all eyes to turn to him, "Mind givin me a hand Sunshine?" Bill said irritated as he held a squirming baby boy in his arms, the blonde nodded and took the child from his arms.

"Salut, mon chou," Ray said sweetly, the boy instantly calmed down in his arms, "Are you being a little fussy bug?" He cradled him gently, cooing and humming softly to the baby. Sounds of contentment and gurgles were escaping the baby's pink lips, he reached up towards Ray's face and giggled, Bill was amazed at how the infant became so calm in the blonde's arms. Ray paced around as he gently rocked and bounced the baby in his arms before taking a seat in a rocking chair.

"How the hell did ya get him to shut up?" Bill sat on the windowsill besides Ray, "I did the same exact thing but he wouldn't stop crying."

"You've _never_ taken care of a baby," Ray cocked an eyebrow at his friend, "Have you?"

"Uh- well- Yes but- no actually." Bill sighed in defeat, Ray chuckled as he placed his index finger in the baby's grabby hands to give him some comfort. Even though Bill admired Ray, the blonde was still a mystery to him.

Ray noticed Bill's staring, he flashed him a smile which was returned with an annoyed huff and a swift turn of the cheek. Ray smiled and shook his head softly, "You wanna know how I got this little guy to calm down?" he whispered whilst gently running his thumb across the baby's hand.

"Sure." Bill said uninterested.

"Well," Ray's warm smile caught his eyes, "Babies need to know that they're safe, that they're loved and they need to be constantly reassured about it."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Language." Ray snapped, "Babies don't like when you speak to them loudly, you have to hold them closs so they know that you're going to protect them no matter what." Bill listened eagerly as Ray continued to tell him how to properly take care of a baby. You need to be gentle, kind, sweet, warm and patient. Don't get frustrated if the baby doesn't stop crying right away, it takes time.

"Huh," Bill pursed his lips, "Never knew it was that hard, just looked so simple."

"Welcome to the world of parenting, Bill." Ray beamed. That smile could stop his heart, not that it already has, and he wouldn't mind. A yawn could be heard from the baby and both heads shot down, the baby's eyes began to droop and he snuggled closer to Ray.

"Sshh!" Ray hissed to the other children, the room fell silent, "Faites de beaux rêves, mon chou." he kissed the baby's forehead before gently placing him on a cot. Jean waddled over with a thin blanket and handed it to the blonde who then wrapped the sleeping infant snuggly. The other children, including Bill, peered curiously as Ray made sure the baby was comfortable, "D'accord," he semi-closed the door to the room, "Who's hungry?"

Ray managed to scavage some sweet rolls, bread, cookies and little pastries, lollipops and candies, ten 48 oz. cans of powdered milk and some fruit. Everything was laid out upon the table and the children chose one of each. Ray was bouncing back and forth with bottles of warm milk for the infants in his hands, Bill tried his best to help his friend but he was not fit for taking care of babies.

Ray had the older chlidren help with the 8 hungry babies, Bill was suddenly handed a baby but had no clue what to do with it. An awkward croak left his throat and he began bouncing the baby gently, "Hey there little guy," he tried his best to sound sweet, "Please don't cry bloody murder." The baby just stared up at the man with her big green eyes, blinking now and then, Bill was paranoid.

"She's not going to stab you," Ray chuckled from behind a counter, "She's just curious, is all." he approached his friend with a bottle, beckoning him to place the baby in his arms.

"Nah," Bill shook his head, "I'm gonna try to 'parent' alright? Gimme that." Ray chuckled before handing him the bottle. Bill nodded a thanks before sitting down on the windowsill.

"Good luck." Ray whispered as he patted his friend's shoulder. Ray silently slid into the other room with a bottle of milk, he saw a squirming lump of blankets and heard the soft baby babble coming from an infant. He smiled and placed the bottle down on a table before scooping the baby into his arms, "Hey there little guy," Ray bounced the child gently, "You have a good nap?" the baby's response was just jumbled sounds of joy and bringing a smile to Ray's face.

Ray picked up the bottle and gently tilted it for the baby to drink, he waltzed out the door where he was greeted with bright and mischievous eyes filled with innocence. "Ça va?" Ray tilted his head as he made his way to Bill.

"Ça va bien, monsieur." the children happily responded in unison, Bill couldn't help but grin at the fact that all of these children had already became attached to Ray. He noticed Ray getting closer so he gently scooted over to make room for him, his thoughts grew louder in his head whenever Ray was close by, the baby girl in his arms let out a hiccup of content before nudging the bottle away.

"Bill," Ray's voice yanked Bill back to the present, "She's done, you might wanna rock her around and burp her before she gets fussy."

"What?" Bill squinted in confusion, "How do you do that?"

"You are _such_ an idiot." Ray chuckled, "Put the bottle down first then we'll switch babies."

"But what if we drop em?!"

"Psh, just sit still while I give you little Pierre and take Anais from you."

"You named them?"

"Yeah, I mean they're babies, its not like they're gonna tell us their names. Now hold still." As Ray knelt before Bill and gently squeezed his arm, Bill couldn't help but blush softly. His heart raced as he watched Ray gently switching babies, the blonde's voice was sweet and warm like honey and Bill felt like he could listen to it hours.

Ray positioned the baby where she was facing over his shoulder with his hand on her back and wrapped underneath her legs securely. Ray hummed and rocked back and forth as he gently patted the baby's back, "Chut petit bébé..." he sang in French, Bill cradled the other baby as he watched. Ray was so calm and seeing that made Bill happy.


	21. Secrets and Hope

Everyone had eaten and Bill were cleaning up while Ray played with the children. Everything was calm and peaceful until the others returned from their patrol. They all looked tired, sadly they wouldn't be sleeping in this makeshift aid station- too out in the open. Ray rounded up all the children who were able to carry equipment and sent them with the soldiers to their trucks.

"Sunshine!" Bill called as Ray was doing a headcount, "What about the babies?"

"I'll take care of them." Ray responded.

"But _how_? We can't protect them from bullets and all that!"

"I'll figure something out!" Ray hissed angrily.

"Is that how you talk to your sergeant, private?" Cpt. Nixon joked, causing the blonde to jump.

"Wa-wait!" Ray stuttered looking between Nix and Bill, "_Him_!? _My _sergeant?!"

"Problem, Sunshine~?" Bill retorted with a sing-songy voice, "Or do ya want me to kick your ass?"

"Sh-Shut up!!!" Ray fumed as his face turned red with embarrassment. Bill and Nix burst into laughter as Ray hissed demonically at the both of them. From the distance George, Joey and Joe were watching with their full attention, "You guys thinkin what I'm thinkin?" George excitedly nudged his boyfriend's side.

"Jesus, George," Joe groaned, "If _I_ can't read your mind then how do you expect Lieb to read your mind?!"

"If you're thinking that these two have some kinda spark, Luz," Joey gave off a pondering sideways smirk, "Then yes. I _do_ think Gonorrhea maybe has the hots for our little Pearl!"

"What the hell, Lieb?!' Joe furrowed his brows, "They hate each other!"

"Think about it, Joe," Lieb replied as the three of them walked, "Remember when Guarnere jumped me after I rejected the kid?" Toye nodded skeptically.

"So?" Toye shrugged, "What does that prove?"

"Bill didn't yell at Ray for crying." George added, "He even _held_ the kid!"

"Huh. Ya got a point, bitch babe." Joe smirked.

"Wait, did you just call me a _bitch_?"

Ray had come to the decision to send the orphans back to the states and wait at Camp Taccoa to be sent to an orphanage there, soon all of Easy packed themselves in their trucks and were on the move.

**That night...**

Everyone huddled into a designated foxhole for the night, they'd be watching the line and fighting there in the morning. Ray was going from foxhole to foxhole just to spend time with those he cared about. Whether it was Luz, Liebgott's and Toye's hole or the tumbling trio's, it didn't matter- Ray's assigned foxhole was with Blithe and sergeant Martin- as long as it was someone. George and Joe were snuggled close together in their foxhole, seeing them so carefree and peaceful brought a smile to Ray's face, "You guys are adorable," the blonde chirped, "Mind if I get a photo of you two?"

**(When Ray is with Lieb, Toye and Luz the pronouns are female)**

"We don't mind at all, Sunshine!" George beamed, "We could use a couple's photo!"

"Since when were we a couple?" Joe growled angrily, although there was a hint of embarrassment as well.

"Uh, since Currahee?"

"What?!"

"You literally pinned him against a wall and smooched him, Toye." Joey chuckled, "Admit it, you like ol' Luz."

"Bite me." Joe hissed. Ray giggled cheerfully causing all of the tension to cease and draw everyone's attention to her, just seeing her happy made everyone else happy. Ray raised the camera up to her eye level, George snuggled closer to Joe who was blushing softly whilst giving his boyfriend the death glare, _snap! _The flash went off and the sound of a photo being processed could be heard, Ray hummed in contentment as she gently waved the freshly printed photo in the air to get it to develop.

"Here you go!" she smiled as she handed it to Toye, "Fresh off the press!"

"Your photography skills never cease to amaze me, Sunshine." George complimented, "What photos do you have so far for that newspaper of yours?" Ray's face lit up like that of a child's during Christmas. The blonde began rummaging through her journal and briefcase for her photos and stories to go with them; from her journal she produced photographs of her friends, the scenery she saw, the children and last but not least Bill's wide and goofy smile. That last one was the most important to her.

"These are my personal photos," Ray stated while storing them away and going through her briefcase, "The ones for the papers are in here." She pulled out the photo of the destroyed 88mm, another photo of the children, one of Doc Roe fixing up a soldier's knee and one of the captains crowded around a map. All of them which their own stories accompanying them. The three men gazed at the photos in awe, these photos were her pride and joy and it showed in her smile.

"I know they're not that great," Ray chuckled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck, "But it's just for a story, not some runway show."

"Ray," Joey smiled, "You're too modest."

"Really? But my photos _aren't _that great! Honest!" everyone around the blonde chuckled and laughed, Ray felt like she had a family again- an _actual_ family. After their little banter Ray said her goodbyes and started to leave.

"Where ya going next Sunshine?" Joey piped up.

"To see the tumbling trio," Ray smiled, "Then Ri- Winters and Nixon."

"What about Bill?" Luz smirked, "Heard you two have a foxhole together." Ray couldn't help but roll her eyes at the tone her friend held.

"Yeah? So?" she hissed, "It's not like I have feelings for him."

"Sure you do."

"Go choke on some needles why don't ya?" The three men laughed as Ray shook her head and flipped all of them off before walking to the other Trio's foxhole. Malark, Muck and Penk were just as close to the blonde as the other three were.

Back at Ray's foxhole, Blithe, Bill and Martin were sitting about just enjoying the night air when they heard some troopers singing obnoxiously. "The hell they got to sing about?" Bill grumbled, Blithe shrugged in response, "You don't talk much do you?"

"No sir." Blithe mumbled.

"That's fine, better than that Pearl fella for sure. He just gets on my goddamn nerves!"

Just then the peace was disturbed by some poor guy's agonizing screams. Blithe jolted in his spot and poked his head out of his foxhole curiously, he looked back to see Martin trying to sleep peacefully but was scowling with his eyes closed, "Should we go check sir?" Blithe squeaked, "He sounds like he's in pain."

"Christ," Martin grumbled, "Who is that?"

"Sounds like Tab." Bill replied as he poked his head out as well, "Blithe if ya wanna go look then go take a look." he nodded his head in the direction of the screaming, Blithe nodded and started to climb out of his hole and started trudging off. About 3 yards into his walk he ran into Speirs.

"Where ya goin, private?" the man said in a monotone voice.

"T-to see what all the screaming's about, sir." Blithe stuttered. Sure, people have told him stories about the frightening Captain Speirs but he'd never thought that he would _actually_ run into him.

"There's nothing to see, private. That's all."

"O-okay, if you say so sir."

"Let's get you back to your foxhole."

As the two soldiers strolled back to Blithe's foxhole, Ray was sitting with the Tumbling Trio and laughing with them as they told their stories.

"Wait," Ray interrupted Skip in disbelief, "_You_ _swam _across the _Niagara?_"

"Of course I did!" The man frowned as he chucked a leaf in Ray's direction, causing everyone to laugh.

"What's one life story of yours, Pearl?" Penkala asked politely, Ray shrugged and smiled softly before clearing his throat. This story was one of his fondest of memories, he was proud of it, he just wished that it didn't have to end the way it did...

_Rachel was just starting 5th grade that year, Mr. and Mrs. Winters were both proud of their adopted daughter and their biological son. Richard 17, he was a junior in high school, his daily chore was to drop Rachel off at school and to pick her up. It was a hassle but it was one he could deal with._

_After the first 3 months of school, the Winters began noticing that little Rachel had been mentioning the same girl over and over again. The girl's name was Lillian and she was beautiful, she was kind, she was smart and she found Rachel very amusing. Rachel adored her, one would think that she was in love with this girl- that part was true. Rachel was ashamed that she felt this way, she was already good friends with Lillian and she didn't want to ruin it- or worse she didn't want her family to abandon her- she kept silent about it._

_"Richie?" Rachel was sitting in the car with Dick one day, "Can I tell you a secret?"_

_"Sure," Dick shrugged, "I'd probably forget anyways."_

_"I... I think I'm in love."_

_"Who's the lucky man?" Dick teased._

_"No, you don't understand," Ray snapped, "It's **not** a boy." silence followed shortly. Dick gulped down his shock as Rachel began to pick at her already scratched up nails- a bad habit of hers, picking at her nails until they were nothing but nubs or until they'd bleed- tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"Is it Lillian...?" Dick finally breathed out, Rachel nodded silently. "You like her?"_

_"Please don't tell mom and dad!" the girl cried, "Please don't hate me! Please, Richie!"_

_"I don't hate you, Race. I just don't want you to be hurt."_

_Weeks after that conversation, Rachel was happier than she ever had been. Dick noticed this, "You seem rather chipper today," he said whilst driving, "What happened?"_

_"Lilli likes me back!" Rachel giggled, "She loves me, she loves me, she loves me!" the girl squealed and kicked her feet happily._

_"Oh." Dick was happy for her but also scared, "So are you two sweethearts now?"_

_"I don't know. Do 10 year olds date?"_

_"You're too young yo date."_

_"Oh."_

"So you and this Lillian dame," Malarkey interrupted, "You were together?"

"For a bit..." Ray sighed.

_"Rachel," Lillian and Rachel were sitting at the park that day, "My parents found out about us."_

_"And?" Rachel choked on her words, she was scared, "Nothing they say can make me love you any less."_

_"They're sending me away." Rachel felt her heart shatter._

_"What? No! They can't, Lillian run away with me!"_

_"Rachel you don't understand!"_

_"I love you!"_

_"And I love you as well but, Rachel... If I stay then both of us will be in trouble. This is goodbye, Rachel."_

_"G-goodbyes are temporary," Rachel sniffled, "You're coming back right?"_

_"I don't know."_

"And that..." Ray ended his story, "I never heard from her again..."

The three other men fell silent, Ray shrugged and smiled softly.

"That's my story. Well fellas, I should probably be heading back now. Goodnight!"

"Night." the three responded awkwardly as they watched their friend waltz off cheerfully.

"Hey, Malark," Muck turned to his friend, "Do you think Ray is a bit... _Odd_?"

As Ray was rounding the corner to his foxhole he caught a glimpse of Speirs, he quickly pulled himself behind a tree and listened.

"You hid in that ditch because you think there's still hope," Speirs said as he knelt before Blithe, "But, Blithe, the only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead..."

Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing, all he wanted to do in that moment was to yell at his CO to leave that poor boy alone, but he was too scared to do anything.

"...Without mercy, without remorse. All war depends on it." and with that Speirs got up to leave, Ray saw this as a chance to approach, "You must be Pearl." Speirs' eyes landed on the blonde.

"Yes, sir." Ray gulped harshly, "May I help you sir?"

"No, no," Speirs glanced back at Blithe, "Just passing by. Goodnight gentlemen." and with that he was gone. Ray stood there watching him until he faded into the distance, he took a deep breath and hopped into his hole to see Blithe curled up close to the wall. His face hidden in his arms resting on his knees.

"Oh, Blithe," Ray sighed before kneeling in front of his friend, "Don't listen to him." he placed a hand on Blithe's cheek, gently lifting his face into the moonlight. "Who knows, there could still be hope for this hell forsaken world, but we never know."

"I'm just scared..." Blithe mumbled, "I'm scared."

"We all are, Albert. Try to get some rest." He kissed Blithe's cheek, the latter blushed a bright red, and took a seat between Guarnere and Blithe. Bill had noticed this, his blood began to boil and his anger began to swallow him, he gritted his teeth and glared at Blithe.

"_Well_!" Bill hissed to Ray, "Y'know he ain't that special. There's a bunch of other guys who are like him." a hint of jealousy lingered in his tone.

"Why do you care, Bill?" Ray sighed as he curled up, "It's not like we're a couple."

"I- You- Goddammit! Nevermind!"


	22. Soldiers

The day started off pretty quiet and mundane, despite the fact that Bill and Ray were at each other's throats every 2 minutes. The major argument started when Bill was hounding Blithe for placing a box of ammo in the wrong spot, "What the hell you thinking?!" Bill hissed, "You're useless!" he shoved the poor blonde roughly, causing him to fall backwards and land on his rear end.

"Bill!" Ray hissed from the side and walked over, "The hell was that for?!" he gently helped Blithe back to his feet.

"Thank you, Ray," Blithe blushed softly, "But the sarge is right. I messed up."

"No, no, no. You made a simple mistake, it can be resolved. _Right_ Bill?"

"Why are ya taking his side?!" Bill snapped.

"Because he's only human, Bill, that's why." Blithe shrunk behind Ray as Bill glared at the both of them. "What is your problem, Bill?! First you're all nice now you're being a bitch!" Ray scowled in Bill's face.

"You watch your mouth, Sunshine." Bill growled aggressively, "Or I'll make you regret your words." By now Blithe was getting worried, everyone around had their eyes on the scene and waited for the next.

"Do it," Ray said unwavering, "I don't care."

Bill clenched his fist and rose it, about ready to throw a punch at Ray's face, but he stopped when the blonde tightly shut his eyes and prepared for the worse. Bill's heart sank and so did his fist, seeing Ray look at him like this killed him on the inside.

"Goddammit..." Bill hissed before shoving Ray to the side and tromping off. Ray watched in confusion before he sighed and turned to face Blithe, Ray smiled gently at him but before he could speak an alarming shout tore through the air.

"ENEMY ARMOR, GET DOWN!" a loud crash quickly followed. Everyone was running about in fear and confusion, men ducked down into their trenches as German tanks trampled across the earth. M1s, MGs, and trenchguns went off on every side. Ray poked his head up every now and then to try and get a shot at a Kraut, he had his shit together although he was a mess on the inside.

Left and right men were screaming, bleeding, dying, begging for their pain to end. Ray didn't want to hear it anymore, he wanted to die in that moment but he knew he had to fight. Lt. Welsh and private McGrsth ran out to the field with a bazooka in hopes to damage the infernal engine. Welsh fumbled around with the bazooka round while the tank slowly advanced forward, "Hurry up sir!" McGrath hissed, "You're gonna get me killed lieutenant!" the bazooka was fired, hitting the front of the tank. The armor of the tank didn't seem to have a scratch on it, the shot had bounced off, "I KNEW YOU'D GET ME KILLED!" McGrath cried.

Welsh fired another round, this time hitting the tank in its weak spot and slowing it down, "Yeah!" Welsh cried in triumph while the two of them watched the tank slowly topple over, "Shit! Quick, let's go, let's go let's go!" he smacked McGrath's shoulder to beckon him to start running. The two of them hurried off the field while others fired away and yelled out for them to hurry. The tank cannon went off but at point blank, sending chunks of earth and grass into the air, Blithe had fallen into a ditch in fear.

"GET UP BLITHE!" Winters yelled from besides him, "PICK UP YOUR WEAPON, BLITHE!" The blonde cried and shook his head. Winters looked out to the horizon and fired a couple of rounds all while trying to calm Blithe, Ray slide into the ditch besides him and his fear instantly calmed.

"Blithe," Ray called out, "Come on, men are dying out there. I know you're scared but you gotta fight!" He placed Blithe's helmet back onto his head and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Please, Blithe."

Ray's diamond blue eyes pierced through his fear and he nodded weakly before getting up and aiming his M1 shakily. Blithe breathed heavily as sweat ran down his face, he held the butt of his gun against his shoulder as he willed himself to squeeze the trigger. _Bang!_ Like clockwork, the bullet shot out of the muzzle and found its home inside the chest of a Nazi soldier. Blithe gasped in disbelief and shock, hoping that he didn't kill a human being.

"Blithe," Ray's voice caused him to jump, "It's alright. He hurt many people." he smiled weakly before gently placing a kiss on the boy's nose, Ray flashed Blithe a smile before he scurried away to help others. The kiss took Blithe off guard, his heart skipped a beat and he suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline and courage course through his veins.

"Look!" a soldier on Blithe's left exclaimed, "Isn't that the Second Armored?!"

"It is!" another shouted gleefully, soon all the men were cheering and rushing forward. The Germans were retreating as the Second Armored drew closer, the odds were in the Allies favor. Ray ran along ahead with the others as Blithe stayed behind, watching a Kraut hiding in the treeline with his gun aimed. Blithe took the shot and hit the soldier, before he could confirm the enemy was dead a tank blocked his view. Once the tank had moved the enemy was gone, Blithe checked the ground where the Kraut stood and found a helmet with a trail of blood besides it.

Blithe glanced around before he decided to follow it, he was caught up in his thoughts but he managed to notice when Ray began to walk silently by his side, "Y'know," Blithe couldn't help but grin, "Just because I'm not paying attention, doesn't mean I don't realize you're right there."

"Darn," Ray hissed playfully, "Was I that obvious?" Blithe chuckled and glanced at Ray, even with all the dirt and sweat covering his face Ray still managed to look like an angel.

The two of them followed the bloodied trail as if it were the Yellow Brick Road from Wizard of Oz. The two of them came across the mangled and bloodied body of the soldier, "He's dead," Blithe said as he took off his helmet and knelt besides the body, gently tugging a white flower from the German's collar, "It's an edelweiss. It's the symbol of a soldier." he placed it in his collar.

"It fits you." Ray smiled.

"Ray?" Blithe quickly turned to face him, taking Ray's hands in his, "Can I kiss you?" his face was a warm pink and he avoided eye contact with Ray. The other blonde giggled and smiled warmly at Blithe.

"Of course you can," Ray's replied sweetly, "Don't tell me I'm growing on you?" Blithe nodded his head shyly. Ray stood his ground and waited as Blithe slowly leaned in, little did the two of them know that Bill was peering at them from the shadows in the distance; glaring and ready to fight.

Blithe's nose pressed against Ray's and his heart raced a thousand miles, he slowly shut his eyes and let his guard down now that he was with Ray, their lips were now centimeters apart. Bill gritted his teeth and lost it once Blithe's lips brushed against Ray's, it hurt to see that Ray was happy with Blithe. Ray was Bill's, not Blithe's, but all Bill wanted was Ray to be happy.

With a heavy heart, Bill trudged away to rejoin his friends. Blithe pulled away from the kiss and let out a deep breath, Ray smiled softly yet again, "I- This-" Blithe was a stuttering mess, "I haven't kissed a boy before..."

"Can I say something crazy?" Ray smirked, Blithe nodded for him to continue, "I'm not _actually _a boy. But don't tell anyone." Ray made a shushing gesture which Blithe understood.

"How were you able to join the army?"

"It's a secret." Ray winked, "Now let's go before the others leave without us."


	23. Righting Wrongs

**D-Day 25**

Nix and Welsh were leading a patrol later that day, their group came across a cabin in the middle of a forested area. The soldiers were hiding in the shadows of various shrubbery as they waited for their next orders. Blithe was crouched behind a bush directly across from Ray's cover, he couldn't help but stare at her in admiration and smile. Of course she noticed this, once their eyes met Blithe quickly turned away with embarrassment, causing her to giggle. That _goddamn _sound could steal your heart in a snap.

"What do you see, Nix?" Welsh asked quietly as Nix placed his binoculars away.

"Not much," Nix glanced around at the other soldiers, "Welsh, I need you to pick some men to go check that cabin." Welsh nodded and began requesting for volvolunteers, no one was brave enough to speak up. Ray was about to volunteer when suddenly someone spoke.

"I'll go sir." It was Blithe, "I'll go."

"Alright, who else?" Welsh asked, no one replied except Ray but he went unnoticed, "Okay, Martin, Dukeman. You two are with Blithe." the two soldiers nodded and started to sneak away with Blithe.

"S-sir!" Ray frantically shuffled up to the COs, "I- I can also tag along with them."

"If we have too many scouts," Welsh stated, "We'll compromise the whole patrol." Ray frowned but nodded before going back to his cover to wait for his friend.

"I'm sending it to Kitty when we get back to England." Ray overheard Welsh say to Nix.

"Heh," Nix shook his head, "I'd never have guessed, Harry."

"That I'm a sentimental baby?"

"No, that you think we're going back to England." This last statement stabbed Ray in the heart, yes this was a war and people were bound to die but that doesn't give you an excuse to throw away all hope. Ray curled up behind his cover and was about to pull out his journal when a sharp buzzing sound slashed through the air.

"COVERING FIRE!!!" Martin cried out, "MEDIC!" everyone got up from their cover and began to fire at the cabin. Ray was focused on finding his target, until his eyes landed on Blithe. Only then did Ray begin to process what had happened, he let out a gasp of shock and pain.

"Blithe!" Ray cried as he dropped his gun, Ray was following the stretcher is friend was on as Roe tried his best to fix the wound, blood was pouring from Albert's neck and he gasped for air. Roe's hands were covered in blood, he injected morphine into Blithe in hopes it would relieve him of his pain.

"Hang in there, Blithe," Roe reassured the man, "We're almost there." the only response Blithe could give was the sound of him choking on his own blood, Ray couldn't take it. He was on the verge of tears yet again. Bill witnessed everything from the distance, everything from Ray's pained expression to when Winters came pull everyone off the line.

"We're going back to England," The ginger CO ordered, "Get outta here now!"

"FALL BACK MEN!" Welsh cried, "FALL BACK." Everyone was frantically fleeing the scene, Bill was looking left and right for any sign of Ray but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Bill met up with Joey, George and Joe, unfortunately those three haven't seen Ray either.

"Goddammit," Bill bit his cheek, "The hell could he be?!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Luz gripped his shoulder, "We gotta get outta here!" Bill was hesitant to leave without knowing that Ray was safe but his friend had a point, as they mounted the plane Bill said a small prayer in his mind hoping that he'd see Ray alive and in one piece...

**Hours later in a hospital in France...**

Ray sat in the waiting room while the medics tended to Blithe's wounds, he was a nervous mess. Ray knew it was wrong to leave his platoon but he didn't want to leave Albert's side, Ray was nervously biting his nails due to this predicament- a bad habit that he'd been trying to kick since he was little- he was impatient.

From the corner of his eye he could see a young female nurse struggling to carry a box of medical supplies, he jumped to his feet quickly and took the box her arms, "Here," Ray flashed a kind smile, "Allow me miss."

"What a gentleman," the nurse smiled, "Could you place them over there for me please?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ray chirped obediently before scurrying off to place the box down. Ray kept on thinking about Blithe, about their platoon, they knew it would only bring them more pain so they decided to help around. It was the best they could do.

"Do you need help with anything else, ma'am?"

"That's kind of you, sir. Yes there is." The nurse directed Ray where to go and what to move, with every request Ray politely and quickly responded with a 'yes ma'am!' which the nurse found quite adorable.

After about half an hour a stretcher was wheeled out and on that stretcher lay Blithe with half his face covered in bandages all the way down to his collarbone. Ray dropped everything he was doing and hurried to Blithe's side, "Hey there, Albie," Ray said softly, "How are you doing?"

Albert didn't respond, Ray bit her lip and sighed softly.

"Albert?"

"Ray." Blithe placed a hand on hers, "I don't think I'm the right one for you..." his voice cracked and he did his best to keep his tears from spilling. Ray could hear the hurt in his voice, she gulped down her own pride and pain before speaking.

"Albert," she paused to blink away some tears, "Albert what do you mean?"

"I hardly know anything about you, let alone I didn't even jump in to protect you when Guarnere was about to hit you. I was scared."

"We're all scared, Albie."

"You deserve someone else, someone who doesn't see you as 100% perfection." He was met with a crushing silence, he didn't want to leave Ray but he knew that if he stayed he would only hurt her.

"Ray," Blithe finally spoke, "I love you. But we're not meant to be." Ray nodded before leaning down to kiss him one last time, the kiss was sweet but cold. Her lips stung his, her lips were scarred by his.

"Goodbye, Albert Blithe." Ray whispered sorrowfully before leaving a slip of paper in his hands, "May life treat you well." she quickly saluted him then left, now teary eyed, her destination was Aldbourne England.


	24. Over My Head

About a week later all of Easy was back in England. Everyone was resting up at Utah Beach where the rest of the 101 Airborne were hanging around, Ray was sitting slumped over a table while his friends chatted happily and ate their meal. The cabin was filled with loud and rowdy men, copious amounts of second hand smoke, and high testosterone levels. Some soldier by the name of Gordon began to tell a story about the "Night of the Bayonet" which involved Sgt. Talbert and Pvt. Smith. Men were cheering and laughing, Smith was getting all embarrassed mostly because _he _was the one who accidentally stabbed Talbert that night and because people were teasing him because he was a private.

All Ray wanted was to disappear, he hadn't touched his food ever since he got there and all he did was just slump over with his forehead pressed against the table and his arms wrapped around his head. "Hey, Pearlie," Joey poked Ray's shoulder, "If you ain't gonna eat your food then someone might steal it."

Ray looked up at his friend with an emotionless blank gaze, nudged his tray towards Joey and proceeded his slumped over position. Lieb just stared with concern before nudging the food back to Ray, "C'mon, Sunshine, ya gotta eat."

"Not hungry..." Ray's somber voice was muffled by his sleeves.

"Sunny," George chimed in, "Please."

"Not. Hungry." Ray hissed back.

"Just leave the damn kid alone, guys." Bill brushed off the other men, "If he don't wanna eat then he don't have to." He knew why Ray was closing himself off, he knew why the bright and chipper demeanor of his was gone, and he hated it. He missed the old Ray, the happy one.

Just then a young ginger man stood up from behind Bill, he wore a large smile and was about to leave the cabin but was stopped by Bill. The ginger glared defensively at him, "You from Philly?" Bill pressed.

"South Philly. Who's askin?" the ginger growled about ready ro fight.

"I can tell. 17th Street." Bill extended his hand politely.

"Really? Front Street!" the ginger shook his hand happily, Bill scooted over and offered him a seat.

"Name's Guarnere, Bill Guarnere."

"Heffron," The ginger beamed, "Edward Heffron, but you can call me Babe!"

"Alright Babe." Bill grinned. The two of them instantly became close friends, they chatted about their childhood in Philadelphia, laughing and cracking jokes left and right. Seeing Bill so happy made Ray feel so _sick_; sick of himself and his emotions, sick of everything.

Ray huffed angrily and shoveled his mashed potatoes and peas down violently, nearly choking and causing several men to jump from their seats and scold the blonde. Ray shoved them all away and took a swig from his root beer bottle, downing all the contents in his mouth, before coughing and wheezing with tears running from his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Ray!" Bill hissed, "The hell's wrong with you today?!"

"Shut your guinea trap, Gonorrhea." Ray snapped angrily, "It's none of your concern!" Ray's sudden attitude shift took Bill by surprise, he never thought Ray was the type to be rude.

"Woah, hey," Bill raised his hands in defense, "You ain't acting like yourself today. I's concerned."

"Heh, since when are _you_ ever concerned about me?"

"Hey, I don't like that tone of yours there Ray."

"So? Why should _I care_?" By now Bill had had it with Ray's attitude, his gaze hardened and he clenched his jaw.

"Ray," he growled, "I just wanna know what's going on. _That's all_."

"That's all, huh?" Ray sneered, "You know what?! I don't understand you!" he slammed his fists into the table as he stood up quickly. The whole table fell silent, Skip just stared awkwardly as he held his cigarette between his fingers.

"First- first you're a douchebag towards me," Ray huffed, "Then you act _nice _to me! But _no_! That wasn't enough for you, you had to be a prick yet again and _now-_ now _you _have the audacity to say that _you care_! Go to hell!" and with that Ray stormed out of the room just as 1st Sgt. Lipton announced that they'd be returning to France and that England would have to wait. Groans could be heard all around, Bill just sat there and watched as Ray disappeared out the door followed by Joey.

Ray was sulking all the way back to the barracks, her anger and pain that sat deep in the well of her heart began to bubble up to the surface and swallow her whole. She was too caught up in her own self pity and loathing to hear Joey calling her name, "Ray!" the blonde continued walking forward. Joey groaned and picked up the pace until he was able to grip her by the shoulder and turn her around, "Ray, the hell happened back there?!"

"Screw off, Joey." Ray smacked his hand off her shoulder before turning.

"No, Ray." Joey gripped her wrist, "Something's wrong and I know it."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you're my friend, Ray. That's why." Ray sighed and shook her head, she took a deep breath and screamed. Hiding her face in her hands, she sobbed softly. Joey pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back, doing his best to calm her.

"It's not fair," Ray spoke through tears, "It's not fair, Joey!"

"Sshh-sshh." Joey rubbed her head, "Life isn't fair."

"First Bill and his big mouth, then my first kiss with Blithe- it was nice...- but he told me that he wasn't the right one for me. I miss him. And now Bill is being a bitch again!"

"Ray, sometimes people come into your life and stay forever or they're just there to show you the right way before they leave."

"I know, but that doesn't give Bill the right to be a dick!"

"He's a stubborn dick, ignore him."

"Sometimes I just want to break his goddamn nose," Ray snarled, "Other times I just wanna sit around and listen to him talk about his ridiculous stories." Joey released her from the hug and began to dry her tears, behind him men were leaving the cabin to return to their barracks.

"Ray," he spoke calmly, "This is the army, I thought silly matters like boy problems wouldn't rile you up so much." he joked.

"Heh," Ray grinned through her tears, "I'm a baby don't judge me!"

Bill heard Ray's voice, before he left the cabin he peered out and saw the two friends together. Ray was drying his tears as Joey ruffled his blonde hair.

"No more crying about dumb boys, alright?" Joey smiled.

"No more crying about boys," Ray hugged him, "Thanks Joey." and with that the two of them began to walk towards their cabin which they shared with Luz, Toye and Guarnere. After what had just happened Joey knew that everything was going to be awkward in the cabin, _especially_ between Bill and Ray.

Although him, George and Toye were planning to bring these two together he was afraid of the costs...


	25. Learning About You

Ray lay curled up in a ball on his bunk, not much was happening despite the fact that the atmosphere was thick with tension between him and Bill and _everyone _could feel it. Bill had his arms tucked underneath his head, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Everyone was silent and playing cards, afraid to add fuel to the fire, now and then Bill would shoot glances at the small blonde but all he saw was his back.

"I'm gonna take a walk," Bill grumbled as he hopped out of his bed, "You're free to join me if ya want." he slammed the door behind him, leaving everyone without words or time to react. Joey whistled awkwardly before getting to his feet, he stretched his arms and sighed.

"I might as well head out to town," Joey said whilst walking to the door, "Gonna see if there's anything exciting going on."

"Alright." George mumbled with a cigarette in his mouth, "Tell us about it when you get back." Joey nodded and was soon out the door leaving his three friends behind. Joe and George were feeling the suffocating weight of silence and all they wanted was to get rid of it, Joe sighed and cocked his head up to Ray's still body.

"Hey, Sunshine," he called, "Wanna play poker with us?"

Ray only shook her head.

"Come on," George pleaded, "It'll take away the stress."

Ray shook her head yet again.

"Sunshine, _please_ say _something." _Joe groaned, "We know you ain't happy but you need to lighten up!" George smacked his boyfriend's knee causing him to hiss loudly. Joe was about to give him hell but stopped when there was shuffling behind him. The two men turned around to see Ray towering over them, her blue eyes clouded with sorrow and fatigue, she mumbled something so soft that even they couldn't hear.

"I'm gonna shower..." she croaked, "A _long_ one..." and with that she shuffled away to the room in the back of the cabin, closing the door behind her. The two men watched her leave with concern, she wasn't herself after Blithe had left and the fact that Bill was provoking her didn't help at all. George sighed and threw his cards down, he lost his hunger for a good game, and he pressed his head against Toye's shoulder sadly. Joe pulled him close and gently kissed his head, he knew when George's emotions took a nose dive and it scared him to hell; he sighed as he cradled the smaller man in his arms and hummed softly.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Joe whispered, "I promise, George."

"I'm just scared, Joe." George muttered as he put out his cigarette, "I miss the old Sunshine."

"I do too..."

**(Warning, mentions of menstruation and self harm, reader discretion advised)**

The nearly boiling water burned Ray's exposed skin, clouds of steam surrounded her body like a curtain and her hair draped over her hands covering her eyes. Silent tears mixed with the water as her shoulders jolted up and down, a shaking hand reached out for the soap and the scent of blood saturated the air- a stream of blood trickled down her leg and flowed into the drain, her fingers weaved the bar of soap through her hair, the movements of her arms caused her shoulder wound to bleed- it stung so much. The soap was dragged across the wound, the girl hissed out in pain and gritted her teeth pressing her forehead against the wall, blood and dirt cascaded down her body and left her feeling light and guilt free. Her sins still remained; no amount of soap could cleanse them away, her scars remained; no amount of time could make them fade.

Hands twitched, heart raced, head pounded and throbbed. The bar of soap was long gone from her grip as she stared down at her shaking and twitching hands, _how long has it been?_ Thoughts of the _dark place_ flooded her mind. How long has it been since she last watched her own blood trickle out of her body? How long has it been since she last dragged a blade against her skin? Since _that_ day? The day her father found out where she was all those years...

_Ray had recently turned 14. She had everything a kid that age could want: friends, good grades, a cute boy in her sights, and a **real** and whole family. Richard was living in the same house as he attended college and had a car of his own which meant that he had to take Ray to and from school and she could get him to take her places, like the movies or a book store. It all started when she was leaving her group of friends after school that day, everything seemed fine- Richie was just a bit late today- she said her goodbyes and walked to the front steps of the school, from the corner of her eye she swore she could've spotted an all too familiar man. She stopped in her tracks and whipped her head around, no one was there, she let out a sigh of relief and continued walking. Her heart raced as a single thought lingered in the back of her mind making her uneasy being alone, "Any time now, Richie." she muttered as she sat down on the steps. _

_Ray opened up her sketch book she carried around and flipped to an unfinished sketch of a ballerina who was in the middle of spinning, she gently and gracefully dragged her pencil across the paper to create the shape of the woman's lips and eyes all while humming Good Old Summertime. Ray was in the middle of adding details to the female's eyes when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, the scent of alcohol and woody cologne invaded her nose and unsteady breathing could be heard right next to her. She took a quick glance to see what- who it was, her heart stopped when her eyes began to process the image of **his** face, "I finally found you," his voice was like poison, "After all these years, Rachel."_

_The girl gripped her belongings close and started to scoot away only to be pulled close to the man, she yelped but the man covered her mouth and held her close. "Come now, don't you remember me? Your **real** father?" Rachel screamed against his hand, how in the hell did he find her? "Sshh, it's okay. Stop. Screaming." he hissed threateningly and tightened his grip on the girl's jaw, Rachel quickly shut up in fear for her own life. Once he was sure she wouldn't scream he removed his hand but kept her close._

_"What do you want?" Rachel whimpered, "How did you find me?!" she did her best to avoid looking at him, every nerve in her body screamed and every cell despised him._

_"Rachel,__" he chuckled, "Your bitch of a mother had the audacity to hide you from me!" Rachel bit her lip as he disrespected her mother- **his wife-** she wanted so badly to jab the tip of her pencil into his neck and watch him choke on his own blood._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Rachel, don't talk to me like I'm the bad guy here, I just want for us to be a family again!"_

_Rachel stayed silent as she turned to look the other way, apparently her father took this as a sign of disrespect and he roughly grabbed her by the hair, "LOOK AT YOUR FATHER WHEN HE SPEAKS TO YOU!" he bellowed in her face. Rachel tried her best to pull away but he kept yanking her face back to him._

_"Let me go!" she cried._

_"You have your mother's eyes," he sneered, "I always thought kids were a mistake but you turned out to be an exception." Rachel felt sick to her stomach, she kicked and writhed but nothing worked. The sound of a car stopping by the front could be heard, both Rachel and her father shot their heads in that direction, "Know this, Rachel. I know what you look like, I know you're alive, and I know where to find you."_

_"HEY!" An angry Richard jumped out from his car, "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"_

_"I'll see you soon sweetheart." her father smirked before running off, he was gone by the tine Richard got the the steps of the school. Rachel was a hyperventilating mess, she shook from head to toe and curled herself up into a ball, hands over her ears. Richard was yelling something but she couldn't hear, she wasn't paying attention, all she felt was fear._

_"Racer," Richard began to call out to her, "Racer, listen to me."_

_No response, just shaking and whimpering._

_"Racer!"_

_"No!!!" Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around Richard's waist, "I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I'm scared, I don't like it here, I wanna go home!"_

_"Rachel, hey, hey. It's gonna be alright," He knelt besides her, "We'll go home. Come on." Richard stood up and started to walk off but Rachel suddenly reached out gripped his hand tightly._

_"Richie!" she gasped, "Don't leave me! Don't go, please!"_

_"Hey," Richard took her into his arms, "I'm not going anywhere, Race, I promise. Look at you, you're a mess. Let's get you home." Rachel only nodded as she picked up her belongings, Richard guided her to his car where she would be safe. That day would forever haunt the poor girl._

Ray hopped out of the shower, steam had clouded the windows and mirror, she dried off before putting her panties and trousers on. The roll of medical tape sat on the sink tabletop, along with her tshirt and upper half of her uniform, she took a deep breath before coiling the tape around her breasts. The air was warm and still smelled of blood, all of it was making Ray loopy and out of it so she hurried it up.

Winters walked into the cabin searching for something, "You guys wouldn't happen to have some shaving cream do you?"

"In there, sir," George pointed to the back room but quickly remembered what was back there, "Uh I wouldn't go in there yet, Ray is there and he-"

"We're all men here, Luz," Winters chuckled, "I'm sure Ray wouldn't mind." As he turned the doorknob both George and Joe jumped to their feet, everything felt as if it were frozen in time. As the door opened and Richard glanced inside his eyes widened and his heart stopped, there stood Ray Pearl with bandages on his- _her_ chest. She turned her head to see her brother, a soft 'oh' was only heard but then Ray noticed that she had been found out yet that wasn't her biggest concern right now.

"GET OUT!!!" she shrieked, "I'm getting dressed, goddammit!" she angrily hurled her boots at the tall ginger who frantically shut the door.

"S- I'm terribly sorry!" he cried before turning to the two other men, his gaze then hardened and he realized who the hell that was...


	26. Too Tired to Care

Ray shuffled out of the bathroom, fuming from head to toe. She knew Richard was gonna give her hell for being in the army but she wasn't concerned about that, she was concerned for her friends and their positions in the army- hell they might get kicked out!‐ she stood face to face with a scowling Richard, she sighed and did her best to smile, "Heya, Richie."

"Don't you 'Heya Richie' me, young lady." Richard hissed and Ray rolled her eyes, "Rachel, joining the army is one thing but _lying_ to me and all of these good men?!"

"Look, Richie," Ray groaned, "It's not what you think-"

"How _long _have you been here? Huh?! Does anyone else know?"

"I would tell you but _someone _keeps interrupting me!"

"Do mom and dad know you're in the army?"

"Richie, please-"

"It's Lieutenant Winters to you, _Rachel._" Richard snarled at her, he was furious. What if she could've gotten jumped by men stronger than her?!

"_Dick_," Ray glared, "Let me explain."

"No! You've crossed the line!"

"I WASN'T TRYING TO BE A SOLDIER IN THE FIRST PLACE GODDAMMIT!" a suffocating silence fell in the room and the two siblings glared hard at each other. "Richard- sorry- Sir, my main goal was to record stories. _Not_ to fight. But seeing half the world up in flames makes you think, 'What the hell are you doing while people are dying?' so that's why I ditched my journalism career. To help save the goddamn world."

Richard bit his tongue as he kept his gaze focused on his sister, she had a point but he was just too upset to act reasonable. He puffed out his chest and opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, this went on for a few seconds making him look like a goldfish.

"You're lucky that I'm not going to report this," He hissed, "But _no one_ else should know about this until we find out how to tell them. As you were." and with that he stormed out of the cabin, he brushed past Joey who was just returning from town. The expression on Winters' face caused the scrawny man to freeze as he began to process what might have happened, once he had the pieces together, he frantically dashed into the cabin to see his distraught friends and his fear had been proven true...

"Christ, no!" he facepalmed in defeat, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know yet..." Ray mumbled.

"Hell, we might get court martialed!"

"Joey, stop, please." her voice was inaudible now.

"Or worse," George shrugged, "Prison!"

"What the hell do we do?!" Joey hissed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Joe grumbled, "Nobody's court martialing nobody!"

"Can you all just _shut up_?!" Ray finally broke. The three men felt terrible now, sure they were upset but were they putting their friend's emotions into consideration? Ray looked so calm on the outside and no one would've guessed that she was breaking, and they were disgusted to admit it.

"Look, let's just watch what happens and wait." Ray sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "This is all my fault, I'm sorry fellas." she chuckled weakly.

"Ray," George placed a hand on her shoulder, "You did _nothing_ wrong. Honest."

"Heh, thanks Luz. If only Richi- _the lieutenant _saw it that way."

Richard was making his way to his cabin, still fuming with anger that Nix could sense it from a mile away. Dick brushed past his friend as he violently tossed himself onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow, Nix was concerned for his friend's well being so he sat on the bed next to him, "What's the problem this time, Dick?" he sighed as he ran his fingers through Dick's silky hair.

"It's Pearl." The ginger mumbled angrily.

"What about him?"

"_Her_," Dick shot his head up from his pillow, "Pearl is a girl, Lew. A _girl!_"

"Wait, really?!"

Dick nodded and began to tell Lewis everything from how he found out and his decision about her, Lew listened and nodded along in understanding. Apparently Dick wasn't taking this too well and he was a bit inconsiderate about Ray's opinion in this. He understood why though, "What do we do now?" he asked the ginger, his fingers still tangled in his hair.

"I..." Dick sighed as he slowly sat up, "I don't know, Nix. I don't know, I'm scared."

"How about you start by _listening _to what he- er-_ she _has to say?" Nix suggested while he opened up his flask to take a swig of his drink- whether it was alcohol or water, Dick never really knew- before he offered it to his ginger friend, who politely declined.

"No! She's the one at fault here, Lew, I mean... _Lying to me_? After _all _this time?!" Lew could only shrug, sure he was ththe intelligence officer but he clearly had no intelligence on situations like this one!

**Later that evening..****. (Pronouns change a lot here, be warned)**

By now everyone was gathered in the main cabin for dinner, Ray sat with her normal group as usual except only four people at the table were in the dark about her secret. She sighed and poked at her food, she didn't know how long she could keep pretending.

To Ray's left sat the mortar squad, they were as happy and obnoxious as always, Ray couldn't help but smile at them. He wondered how they would react if he were to tell them the truth, he wondered if they would still accept him and love him if they knew he was a girl. Ray's thoughts quickly shifted to Bill Guarnere, he shuddered with utter frustration when that cocky smirk entered his mind.

What the hell was she thinking? Bill Guarnere and his opinions about the truth? Hell no, Bill was a jerk. An utter prick. She saw no reason to care about him yet something nagged at her to keep him in her mind, even if she buried that bastard in the back of her mind he'd somehow manage to resurface and it irked her to the bone.

"Heya Sunshine." an all too familiar voice broke through her concentration. Bill smiled awkwardly at Ray, afraid of the small blonde's wrath.

"Oh," Ray peeped flatly, "Hey Bill."

"That's it? You're not gonna give me hell?" he was actually surprised that Ray was so calm.

"Why would I? I'm tired of arguing all the time, so what's the point?" he shrugged.

"Look, about earlier today-"

"Bill, it wasn't your fault," Ray groaned, "I was the one at fault, not you." he blinked as he stabbed at his pasta with his fork, he struggled with impaling a meatball that kept on rolling away. He grumbled angrily before quickly jabbing the piece of meat in one stroke. A smile spread across his face and he happily plopped it into his mouth.

"I know," Bill muttered, "But can I at least make it up to you?"

"Shut up," Ray hissed, "Just stop." he got up from the table and took his tray to be cleaned before he left the building altogether, leaving Bill in disarray as he watched him leave. The other men seemed to have noticed because they had wide grins on their faces and were exchanging glances with each other, it was indeer obvious that Bill cared deeply for the small blonde.

"Why don't ya go after him, Bill?" George teased, "I mean, what's the point in just staring at him?"

"Sh-shut up!" Bill hissed as his face went pink, "I wasn't starin!"

"Uh-huh."

"Y'know what, you're all pricks. I'm going after Sunshine." and with that he took off. George, Joey and Joe were snickering to themselves as they saw the bond between these opposite forces growing.

Bill quickly stormed out of the building and found himself underneath the sky cluttered with stars, there was a full moon out that night and his path was illuminated. Ray had already made it to the cabin in so little time, "What the hell did he get there so fast?!" Bill gasped, "That idiot." he marched his way across the open field until he reached the porch of the cabin where Ray sat upon the railing with his back facing Bill, his head tilted downwards at a creased photo in his hands.

"Sunshine?" Bill whispered, Ray didn't even jerk with surprise.

"Oh," the blonde muttered, "Hey."

"Mind if I take a seat next to ya?"

"I would, Bill, but right now I'm too tired to care or put up a fight. So go right ahead." Bill hesitantly got up onto the rail where the blonde sat, once he was comfortable he slowly scooted closer to him.

"Who's the dame?" Bill glanced down at the photo.

"Oh, her?" Ray shot his head up from his hands, "That's my mother- at least how I remember her."

"What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Heh, like I said earlier, I'm _too tired_ to care. My mother she..." Ray gulped, how would he- _she_ tell the story?


	27. What Could Go Wrong

_Ray's mother sent her away when she was just three years old, her parents would argue constantly- or as long as Ray was able to process memories.- none of these arguments weren't serious enough to drive Mrs. Pearl to send Ray away, but this argument was different. This one was the breaking point. Ray's father had threatened to kill her that night, he had never gone to these extremes before but by now he had enough of the child._..

"And that's what happened," Ray shrugged as he ran his thumb across his mother's face, "That's the story of my mother." he folded the photo and placed it back in his inside chest pocket. "I made a promise that once I'm old enough to start a life of my own, I'd rescue her... This story was gonna be the starting point of this new life but then I was pulled into the war."

"Huh," was all Bill could think to say, "I'm real sorry about your mother, from how you described her she sounds like a nice person. Now I know why you're like this."

"Pardon?" Ray tensed up.

"You're always putting others before you, ya know? Sticking your neck out for everyone other than yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Ray, I promise you," Bill gripped the blonde's shoulder and stared him directly in the eyes, "I'm gettin you outta this war in one piece. Can't save your mother without all your limbs, can you?" Ray grinned softly and nodded before humming in relaxation as he looked back up to the stars. Bill gazed at him with wonder and admiration, even though he was a pain in the ass Ray still managed to bring Bill into a daze; leaving him breathless.

Ray yawned softly and rubbed his eyes, he leaned over to rest his head against Bill's arm. You'd think that he wouldn't do such a thing but as he had said before, he was too tired to care. This honestly took Bill by surprise, he wasn't prepared for this let alone having his emotions in a knot due to his _denial_ over his feelings for Ray.

"U-uh." Bill fumbled awkwardly as he shifted carefully, "Tired?"

"Mhm..." Ray mumbled groggily.

"Okay." Bill squeaked before he gingerly wrapped his arm around the blonde to pull him closer, "Ya know you could be sleeping on a nice cot instead of using my shoulder, Sunshine."

"Mhn..."

"I mean, not that I don't mind- which I do!- but using a shoulder as a pillow is just torturous." By now Ray wasn't listening to him- he wasn't fast asleep he just wanted to mess with Bill. Guarnere sighed before muttering obscenities under his breath and pulling Ray closer, he kind of _liked_ the comforting warmth Ray's body had...

"Aaannnd you ain't listening to me," Bill rolled his eyes, "_Great_." Ray smiled softly in the dark and continued to rest their head on Bill's shoulder, nuzzling his face against his sleeve.

Bill blushed deeply as he watched Ray's back rise and fall slowly, he wished to stay in this moment; the moment where Ray was finally at peace. He glanced up at the skye and closed his eyes for a brief moment before gently taking the blonde into his arms and carrying him inside the cabin.

By now everyone was in their cabins either wrapped up in a blanket or relaxing, Ray had apparently woken up for a brief moment to brush his teeth- which he insisted- before violently throwing himself back to bed, only except that it _wasn't **his **_bed. The other men couldn't help but smirk and chuckle quietly among themselves. Bill had just gotten back from talking with Heffron when he noticed the uninvited guest on his bed, "What the hell?!" he hissed, "Sunshine, you're in _my _bed."

Ray continued to sleep peacefully while Bill was in the middle of a silent existential crisis between his pride as well as his ego and his desire to sleep, he wanted to move Ray but didn't want to disturb him.

"Why don't you just move him?" George suggested bluntly, "He's already fast asleep."

"No!" Bill whisper shouted, "I ain't movin him!" he huffed before stubbornly plopping down next to Ray while the others smirked even more.

"Go screw yourselves." Bill snarled, "It's not like we're dating or anything."

"We know," Joe chuckled before plopping onto his bed, "It's just cute."

"Yeah," George added as he cuddled next to his boyfriend sleepily, "The way you and Sunshine talk to each other makes it seem like you're dating."

"Do ya wanna die?" Bill hissed as he reluctantly snuggled up close to Ray and wrapped an arm around the small blonde, "Anyways, goodnight."

**The next day...**

Ray stirred in his sleep and slowly rolled over and mumbled sleepily, his eyes gently fluttered open and adjusted in the sunlight. Once he could see Bill's cold blue eyes peering at him he grew red, "Mornin Sunshine," Bill smirked, "How'd you sleep?"

"WHAT THE HELL??!!!" Ray hissed as he leapt out of bed, waking almost the whole platoon up. "WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Calm down, Sunshine," Bill growled, "You were the one who fell asleep in _my_ bed." Ray was about to snap back but quickly shut up as soon as he remembered what happened that night.

"Whatever," Ray grumbled as he shuffled to the restroom, "I'm gonna get ready."

"Alright." George mumbled as he woke up besides Joe. "Boy Toye, wake up." he smacked his shoulder only to be punched in the lower jaw, crying out in pain.

"I will kill you." Joe muttered.

About an hour later everyone was crammed into a pub and enjoying their morning, all of them unaware of what was to come. The pub was crowded, those who were there during Normandy and a handful of replacements, what could go wrong?


	28. Replacements

Ray sat behind Luz, Compton, Toye and Babe who were playing darts. The blonde kicked his legs back and forth over the stool like a young child as he watched, 2nd Lieutenant Buck Compton seemed to be losing against Babe. "How much ya wanna bet?" the ginger asked competitively.

"4 packs of lucky strikes." Luz suggested.

"Come on!" Toye hissed, "How bout 2?"

"4 or lose it."

"Fine," Babe smirked, "2 packs it is then!" From the distance Toye groaned angrily behind the ginger while his cheeky boyfriend smirked maniacally. Bill sauntered his way over to Babe's table and plopped down in the gigner's seat, the replacements looking at him a bit annoyed.

"Heya fellas!" Bill grinned, "Well you're here, whaddya say?"

"That's Heffron's seat." said a replacement whom Bill quickly shut up with a single glance. Ray smirked with amazement at how so many people were afraid of an idiot like him.

"Oh, is that right?" Bill asked a bit annoyed, "I don't care if it's fuckin Eisenhower's!"

Ray giggled from the back as Buck got ready to land another dart on the board when George stopped him. "Woah, woah wait," Everyone glared at him, wondering what his reason for stopping the game was, "Lieutenant, you gonna shoot lefty all night?" Compton glanced down at the smaller man with confusion as Toye groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Toye hissed, "C'mon, we gotta game to finish!"

"Look, I'm just curious- y'know- cause he's right handed." Buck just laughed as he switched hands and patted Luz's shoulder.

"George!" the taller man shouted, "What would I do without George Luz?" and he proceeded to throw the dart hitting a bullseye. The two teams yelled; one in victory and triumph while the other in disbelief and defeat. "Alright, gentlemen," Buck extended his hand, "Cough em up. Two each." Joe and Babe begrudgingly took out two packs of smokes, handing them over to the winning team. Joe glared down at George as he placed the smokes in his hand, gripping the smaller man's tightly. George had his infamous shit eating grin on as he gazed into Joe's eyes dark eyes happily before flashing him a wink.

"Ugh," Joe hissed before pinching George's cheek, "Have some dignity, Luz!" George only chuckled and glanced back at Ray, giving the small blonde a thumbs up. Ray shook his head and went back to his food watching the small ginger man make his way back to his table only to have his seat occupied by none other than Bill Guarnere.

The three replacements at Babe's table introduced themselves as Pvt. James Miller, Lester Hashey and Toni Garcia. All of whom were in Sergeant Randleman's squad. Although Ray knew little about the giant teddy bear of a man, he liked him. Denver "Bull" Randleman was a polite southern gentleman from Arkansas, at first Ray found him intimidating because he was so much bigger than he was but once he talked to Bull he warmed up to him right away. Bull always had a Corona cigar hanging from his mouth, Ray wondered how he managed to have so many- maybe he kept them hidden in his helmet?- and was always seen around Sergeant John Martin. Now, Martin was an angry little man- worse than Bill- but always kind to Ray since he "was using his head" more than the other men.

"And that little goon over there," Bill cocked his head in Ray's direction, "Is our lil' Sunshine, Ray Pearl." Ray pursed his lips in embarrassment and raised a timid hand to say hello.

"Hey, Ray," Bill beamed, "Why don't you come sit with me?"

"Erh," Ray scratched his cheek, "I think I'll pass. Too many people over there anyways."

"C'mon Sunshine, don't be a wuss! The replacements don't bite!"

"Ugh, if it'll get you to leave me alone then fine." Ray shuffled over to Bill's side and took the empty seat next to him, avoiding stares from the other privates. His face was red with embarrassment as he looked at his feet, although being around Bill made him feel less anxious; listening to his laugh, his shitty stories and that jackass attitude of his was appealing to Ray.

"Hey," a voice broke through the room, it was another private, Roy Cobb, "Miller, what's that little battalion unit citation for?"

"Oh," Miller smiled softly, "For fighting in Normandy."

"Huh, funny. You never even _fought_ in D-Day, Miller." Cobb's words brought shame to the new private, Ray couldn't believe Cobb's attitude. "You don't _deserve_ that battalion citation."

"Shut up, Cobb!" Ray snapped back, taking everyone at the table- including Cobb- by surprise. "Why don't you just leave the kid alone?"

"Why don't ya go back to looking pretty huh Sunshine?" Cobb sneered, Bill could feel his blood boil and he moved to get out of his seat but was stopped when Ray tightly gripped his arm.

"Bold of you to assume that I stopped looking pretty just to speak to you." Ray smirked, Bill tried his best to hold back a burst of laughter. Miller sighed loudly as he placed his citation on the table and left, he brushed passed Bull with a curt salute and and left the room. The tall man scowled over to Cobb who was happily smirking to himself.

"If I'm correct," Bull muttered as Martin glanced in Cobb's direction, "You didn't fight in Normandy neither, Cobb." at this statement thw private suddenly choked on his drink before looking away in shame. Ray mouthed a polite 'thank you' to Bull before Gordon began to introduce the new 1st Sergeant.

_Carwood Lipton_.

"Hey," Bill hollered, "Don't even try, Gordon, Lip's already married!" laughter followed all around, Lip looked so done with the attention and all he wanted to do was go hang out with Speirs.

"Sgt. Lipton has something to say to all of us," Gordon smacked his shoulder, "Right, sarge?"

"Boys," the sergeant spoke, everyone fell silent, "We're moving out again, we'll be dropping in Holland. As you were." and with that he walked back to his table to sit besides Speirs. Everyone whispered amongst each other, annoyed that they were going back to the field just after they got off the field, Ray bit his lip and glanced around at his friends; George and Joe were sitting at the bar, Gene was in a corner messing around with a syrette of morphine, Joey was with a handsome replacement who went by the name of Webster, and Bill was just being his obnoxious self. Ray sighed and fiddled with his thumbs wondering what Holland would be like.

"TEN HUT!" a soldier cried, everyone jumped to their feet and stood at attention as their captains walked in.

"As you were," Winters directed, and everyone swiftly obeyed, "Men, there's something you need to know." His gaze landed on Ray who instantly sucked in a breath. Joey, George and Joe all glanced at each other with wide eyes; they _knew_ what was going to come next.

"I'm sure most of you know Private Ray Pearl," everyone replied with a hum of agreement while Ray gritted their teeth and tightly gripped at Bill's sleeve, "Well, he's not what you think he is..." Here it comes...

"Joe, what do we do?!" George whispered to Toye frantically.

"I don't know!" Joe whispered back.

"Ray isn't a boy." Winters stated flatly, Ray could feel her heart drop to her stomach which began to churn as everyone turned to look at her, "She's my sister..." there were gasps of shock and disbelief, Bill quickly shot his gaze at Ray with his mouth agape like a fish. Winters began to tell the whole story as Ray shook in her seat, Bill furrowed his brows in confusion, her small fingers still clutching his sleeve tightly.

"Shut up!" Ray jumped from her seat letting go of Bill, "Richie, you're nothing but a _jerk!_" she hissed before sprinting out of the room, leaving everyone dumbfounded and in need of answers. George groaned before darting after her, Toye and Lieb glaring at Winters while they followed George out.


	29. I don't know

_"What are you doing?" Dick leaned in the doorway of Rachel's room, the girl- now 14- was swiftly tossing things in a duffel bag._

_"I'm running, Richie." Rachel replied flatly, "Don't you dare tell your parents."_

_"**Our** parents you mean?"_

_"Dammit, Richie," Rachel hissed as she angrily threw a shirt into the bag, "You know what I mean! I don't **belong** here, I'm not even your real sister!"_

_"Where are you going?" Richard changed the topic as he stepped in the girl's room to help her pack._

_"I don't know yet," Rachel muttered, "Somewhere far away from here. I was thinkin' maybe Santa Fe or somewhere in North California. Maybe southern Oregon."_

_"And how will you get there exactly?"_

_"Jesus, Richie. I don't know, alright? I don't know how I'll survive, how I'll get there or how long it will take before I end up dead in a ditch!" she hissed._

_"Then **why** do you want to run away?"_

_"I... I don't know..."_

"Ray!" George called out as he ran after his friend, "Ray, wait!" he had caught up with her and gripped her wrist, she shot him a look of anger and sorrow with her red tear stained face.

"I wish I were dead, Georgie!" Ray wailed as she pressed her sleeve against her face to shield her from embarrassment. "I wish I never existed!"

"Hey! Now you stop that!" George gripped her shoulders, "Sure, Winters may be a... _Dick_ but you shouldn't let that get to you. Sure, you're a girl but you're also one helluva damn soldier!" by now the other two had caught up to them, George was the first to pull Ray into a tight hug. Then Joe and Joey joined in the group hug, all of them doing their best to comfort their friend.

"Ray," Joe rubbed her head, "Older brothers are the worst."

"Yeah." George added in.

"Winters doesn't know how good of a soldier you are!" Joey commented last. Ray sniffled and wiped her tears with her sleeve, thanking her three friends before they let her go.

"You guys," she blinked away some straggling tears, "You guys really think I'm a good soldier? Even though I'm a woman?"

"Yeah!" Joey ruffled her hair, "You're a pretty adorable soldier too!"

"Agreed!" George and Joe chimed in unison.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best."

"C'mon, Sunshine," Joey smirked, "We gotta get back before they come after us." Ray nodded and the four of them made their way back to the pub. Ray hid behind the three men as they entered, Cobb was the first to notice.

"Hey, Rachel!" the man sneered, "Soldiers aren't supposed to run and cry!" a couple of other men chuckled at this and watched with amusement as Ray shrank behind her friends.

"Hey," Joe snarled, "Back off, Cobb!"

"Why are you protecting her, Toye?"

"She's a good soldier, that's why!"

"Or is she good in bed?" Cobb smirked, this took the three men to the edge. Joey lunged at Cobb but Luz and Toye quickly grabbed him.

"You prick," Joey hissed, "Wait until I get my hands on you..."

"Liebgott," Joe struggled to restrain him, "Liebgott stop!" Ray glanced around but Dick was nowhere to be seen, if only he had heard what Cobb had said he'd kick him out of the army and have him court martialed!

"You're disgusting, Cobb." Skip growled from across the bar, "She's here to fight a war, not to get into bed with you!"

"Yeah!" Malarkey joined in, "Ray's a good kid, right Penk?" Penkala just nodded.

"Cobb," George was now standing face to face with the rude man, leaving Joe to deal with Joey on his own, "You do know that Toye and I are together, _right_?" Once Cobb processed what Luz meant he stepped back in disgust.

"Ugh! Get away from me!" Joey finally calmed down and Joe threw his arm over George's shoulder and pulled him close to land a peck on his cheek. George smiled happily and glanced over at Ray, beckoning her over. After the little spectacle most of the men dared not harass Ray, all but Cobb and Bill.

Ray sat back down in the back of the pub to remain out of anyone's peripheral vision and range of sight. She sighed as she felt everyone's eyes on her, an all too familiar gaze nagged at her; it was cold, harsh and grazing, she turned around to see _him._ Bill's blue eyes scanned her face before he spoke.

"It true?" his voice held a pained and crushed tone, Ray had lied to him, "You're a girl?"

"Yes it is," Ray sighed as she turned back around, "Say what you want, just don't think I'm here to get into bed with someone."

"I _trusted_ you, Sunshine."

"Oh, so now that you know I'm a girl, you can't trust me?"

"You lied to me, to all of us!" Bill took a step forward.

"I had to! Okay?!" she turned and pointed a finger at him defensively. Silence was the only response Bill could give as his mouth opened and closed, he could see the tears forming in Ray's eyes and he hated himself yet he was still upset. Upset with her.

"Yeah," Bill grumbled, "Whatever." and with that he left. Ray could feel her heart shatter as she watched him leave, she wished that he would stop and look back at her. Not once did he even stoo to glance back at her and it hurt, she didn't know why it did. Bill was a jerk, he was a hothead and a loud and scrappy boy from South Philly, but it hurt so much...

Hours later the soldiers mounted their trucks and jeeps and departed for the planes, Ray was silent for the whole ride. The person she could always depend on, always run to in these kinds of situations, didn't even dare look at her once. All she wanted was to go back in time to that day she had her bag all packed up, she was ready to run away from home but he stopped her. She wished she had just pushed him out of the way and ran, she wished that she could forget her emotions and just drop everything and run. Her brother- _Richard_ never cared at all...

**Later that day**

Winters and Nixon were explaining the plans of Operation Market Garden; the jump in Eindhoven, Holland and that the British would be helping. Bill glanced to the side, his face painted with that of "what the actual fuck?" once he heard this. Normally Ray would giggle at his facial expression but she stayed silent and in the back, wishing to god that she were dead. They'd crossing the Rhine to attack the Germans, hopefully ending the war by Christmas.

"That's all," Nixon's voice brought her back to the present, "We leave in 2 hours. Get yourselves ready boys- and _girl._" he smiled and nodded politely in Ray's direction, everyone else turned their heads to glance at her. Some smirking while others stared in disgust, Ray tensed up and could only think of looking down at the ground but her head shot straight up when she felt a cold gaze fall over her. The private's eyes met with the sergeant's, Ray couldn't tell if she saw a twinge of pain in his eyes or not but once he noticed she was looking right at him he sharply turned his head back to the front of the room.

The men began to file out of the room and onto the tarmac, just as she was about to step out into the sun Dick stopped her. "Race," he said as he stepped in front of her, "Look, I-"

"You don't want me here," Ray cut him off, "I know. Richie, I don't care anymore, if I end up dead- either by enemy hands or my own hands- know this: I'll be glad that I died, that way I won't be disappointing you anymore." and with that she walked off leaving her brother speechless and hurt. The same thoughts ran over and over in his head: _what have I done? _

On the tarmac men were checking their equipment and gear. Some men were smoking and playing cards, others were checking to see if anyone else needed help.

The mortar squad was checking off their supplies while enjoying Ray's company, the girl was cleaning off her bayonet besides Skip who was telling the three others about some silly story. "Hey, Ray?" Malarkey knelt besides the girl, "Don't pay any attention to what the other guys say, okay? They just don't like seeing a lady fighting twice as much than they already are."

"Thanks, Malark," Ray smiled, "You three- besides Toye, Luz, and Lieb- are the only people who enjoy my company."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Penkala chimed in with a shrug, "Sergeant Guarnere seems to be found of you, even before he found out you were a doll."

"Bill?" one could hear the pain in her voice, "No, Bill never even liked me around." and with that she went back to cleaning her bayonet.

The mood on the tarmac was mostly bright, as if nothing could go wrong. Ray placed her bayonet back on her M1 and stood up, feeling the atmosphere change from peaceful to stressed, "What's going on?"

"He's back, Malark," Skip nudged his ginger friend, "Watch out."

"Shit," Malarkey hissed, "Ray, ya gotta hide."

"What?" Ray looked at the man the two of them were glancing at, "Why?"

"Muck get her outta here." Malarkey ordered once the man saw them, "Now." Before Ray could react, Skip had whisked her away behind a jeep.

"Private Malarkey!" the man said as he walked up to the ginger, "Oh, seems like you're a sergeant now..."

"Skip," Ray whispered as she poked her head out from behind the jeep, "Who's that?"

"That was Easy Company's previous CO," Skip whispered back, "Sobel. Your brother had him court martialed."

"Wow."

"Did you steal this motorcycle, _private Bullshit?_" Sobel hissed, his words full of spite.

"No, sir." Malarkey replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" Ray couldn't stand seeing Malarkey being mistreated by someone in a higher rank, it wasn't right. She marched out of her hiding place and _accidentally_ tripped and hit Sobel, Skip was trying his best to stop her but it was no use.

"Oh my god!" she cried, "I am _so _sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going and-" Sobel glowered at her with a hint of confusion before scowling at Malarkey.

"Who's he?!" Sobel shouted. Luckily he didn't notice that Ray was actually a girl.

"That's-" Malarkey was cut off by Ray's quick response and goofy salute.

"Name's Pearl, sir!" Ray said with her most serious tone and the goofiest salute, "Private Ray Pearl!"

"Was I asking you Private Sunshine?!" Sobel hissed in the blonde's face, "I was asking your dumbass of a sergeant here-"

"If you excuse me sir," Ray cleared her throat, "But I am capable of introducing myself on my own. Also, don't you think it's a bit messed up to treat your men with little to no respect?" Malarkey was shaking his head at the blonde who kept on pushing the CO's buttons.

"You little-"

"How do you expect them to show you respect when you can't even give them a polite 'good afternoon trooper!'?" in a split second Ray watched as her feet came off the ground. Sobel had gripped her by the collar and lifted her- he was much taller than the blonde- and their eyes met.

"How dare you," Sobel growled, "I should have you court martialed this instant you little-"

"Take your hands off of him." a hand had gripped the CO's wrist, it was Bill.

"Sergeant Guarnere." Sobel blinked, "This is none of your business."

"I will repeat myself, _sir._" Bill hissed through gritted teeth, "Take _your hands off of him._" rage coulded his blue eyes and his grip tightened slightly, causing Sobel to wince slightly before he roughly tossed Ray to the ground. Ray wobbled as she landed feet first on the tarmac, Malarkey helped to steady her, Sobel glared down at Bill who continued to stand his ground.

"As you were." Sobel muttered before storming off, Bill's eyes followed him for a good 30 seconds until he glanced at Ray. Her diamond blue eyes held a twinge of relief and hope in them- maybe he still did care about her- it made him sick to the core.

"Bill," Ray sighed with relief, that goddamn voice, "Th-" before she could finish Bill turned and stormed off, leaving her and the mortar squad. Ray's heart plummeted to its death yet again, she pursed her lips and clenched her fists before letting out a cry of frustration and anger. "What the hell is with you?!" she shouted at Bill who stopped in his tracks, his back still facing her, Skip and Penkala trying to calm her, "Fine! Treat me like I don't exist! I guess that promise you made doesn't exist either, now does it?!"

"Ray," Skip tugged at her sleeve, "Let's go, just leave him."

"If you want me gone then just tell me dammit!"

"Ray, _please._ Come on..." the girl huffed and stomped her foot before turning around and storming off into the plane, Skip glanced at her then to Bill who slowly turned to watch her leave. He was hurt, he wanted so bad to tell her how he really felt and how he was sorry. He wanted to run after her and just fix things but his pride got the best of him. He pursed his lips and gave Skip a nod before walking off...


	30. The Kiss in Holland

**Eindhoven, September 15**

Winters gazed through his binoculars from a hill, "Whaddya see, Dick?" Nix asked as he sat crouched next to the ginger. Easy Company was waiting for their next command for Operation Market Garden, they had just landed in Eindhoven. Bill and Ray had been ignoring each other, or so Ray thought. Sure, Ray ignored Bill most of the time but for Bill she was the only thing on his mind, how could he focus on leading his men if all he wanted was to hear her voice and see her smile? Bill wished she would just turn back to look at him with those innocent diamond blue eyes, that she would rest her head against his shoulder again, that she would just run back to him like she did before but after what he had said... He knew she wouldn't dare glance back.

"They're waving an orange flag." Winters squinted his eyes with confusion, "I thought they'd be showing more resistance?" he looked at Nix with confusion and his friend just shrugged, Winters sighed and ordered the men to move out. Everyone walked as the townspeople began to bombarde them with a hero's welcome, women grabbed at the men and pulled the into a blissful embrace. Ray couldn't help but smile as she watched a small soldier, Frank Perconte, get marshmallow hell from a Dutch woman, "You're one lucky man, Frank." Lipton chuckled as he patted the small man on the back.

"I was afraid I would suffocate, sarge!" Frank muttered a bit loopy. Ray shook her head and continued walking, Bull and Bill were in front of her and slightly obscuring her view but it didn't matter because that meant she wouldn't be spotted and mistaken for a male soldier and kissed- not that she had anything against being kissed by a pretty lady- and embarrassed.

Watching as many of the other men were being bombarded and embraced Ray laughed as she saw Dick and Lew trying to escape the kisses. A taller woman took her by surprise, pulling Ray close to her chest and kissing her passionately on the lips causing her to blush. Bull glanced back and chuckled at the scene, after about half a minute the lady released Ray and patted her cheek before walking off leaving the blonde blushing and struggling for air. "You alright there, Ms. Pearl?" The man asked and the small blonde nodded sheepishly.

"I-I thought it would be a small kiss," Ray placed a hand on her heated cheek, "Wow..."

"Have you never kissed anyone before?"

"I have," Ray stuttered, "But never like _that_ before..." she grinned softly and thought about her first kiss with Lillian- her very first romantic partner- it was gentle and sweet. Soon a wave of anxiety and fear rushed over her until she was drowning, her vision blurred and tunneled and everything around her warped into each other. Voices, buildings, people, all merging together to create a monster of anxiety.

Bull noticed the distant look in her eyes, "Ms. Pearl?" his voice caused Ray to jump, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Ray breathed softly and clutched her chest, "Just not used to so many people being physically close to me."

"Would you mind if I held your hand?" Bull asked politely as he extended a hand, Ray smiled softly and gingerly reached for it only to have her wrist gripped by Guarnere's. Both blondes' eyes shot up to the angry Philly man who glared at both of them.

"I'll take care of her, Bull," Bill grumbled, his eyes never leaving Ray, "Don't worry about her." Before Bull could do or say anything he gave Ray a look of worry, she nodded to him before walking off with Bill. Ray tried her best to pull herself away from him but it was no use, she was sick and tired of this.

"What the hell, Bill?!" she hissed, "That was rude!" There was no response from the man except he tightened his grip and gritted his teeth, "Ow! Bill that hurts!"

The man quickly stopped and quickly let go and looked at her with fear and pain, the girl glanced down at her wrist with a purple bruise forming. Bill took a step closer, his heart filled with guilt, "R-Ray, I'm sorry." he muttered softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Bill," Ray groaned, "It's fine. Just forget about it." before Ray could say anything more Bill took her hand in his and gently kissed it, taking her by surprise. Both of them blushing beet red, Dick glanced over and angrily stomped towards them. Bill tilted his head up, his eyes filled with a childlike innocence as he started to bring his lips down against her wrist again only to be roughly pulled away by Dick.

"Get the hell away from her!" the ginger hissed as he pushed him away, "Don't touch my sister!"

"Richie," Ray tugged at his sleeve, "Richie stop it!" she yanked him away from Bill and glared up at the ginger. The two siblings glanced at each other angrily, "Richie," Ray sighed, "I'm an adult now. I can take care of myself."

"But-" The ginger glanced back at Bill then back at Ray, "But you're still my little sister. I can't- I don't want you- wait did he hurt you?!" he took her wrist and examined the now purple-ish handprint on it, Ray rolled her eyes.

"Again," she scoffed, "I'm fine, Richard. I promise." she patted his cheek before grabbing Bill by the wrist and dragging him off. Until the two of them were far away and out of sight from the others Ray pulled Bill into an alleyway and roughly shoved him against a cold brick wall and shouted in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she pointed at him, "Are you _trying_ to get demoted?! What if some dumbass prick started to spread unscrupulous rumor about you?!"

"I don't care if I get demoted," Bill mumbled as he flashed an innocent childlike look at her with his blue eyes, "I don't care if I get kicked outta the fuckin army cause of a stupid rumor. As long as you know how sorry I am." Ray's eyes widened as Bill took a step towards her, she stepped back and Bill continued to advance forward.

"I want to know if you hate me or not, Rachel." he now had _her_ pinned against a wall, "Do you hate me?"

"No!" her heart began to race, "What makes think that?"

"After what I've done? After what I've said?"

"Bill, if you think that's all it takes for me to hate someone... You really are an idiot." she sighed and placed her fingertips against the wall.

"I'm going to ask again," Bill's gaze burned against her skin, their lips were just centimeters apart, "Do you hate me?" he gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"No." Bill watched as her lips moved while she spoke, "Why would I _ever_ hate you?" and with that he crashed his lips against hers, his fingers tangling in her short hair. She squeaked softly and kissed back gently, she tried to shove him away but this only made him kiss harder. He tugged at her hair and gently bit at her lips as she tried yet again to shove him away but he overpowered her, she gave up and clutched at his uniform and hummed contently into the kiss before he roughly pulled away. The two of them were left breathless and blushing, Ray tilted her head as she fidgeted nervously under Bill's gaze.

"I love you." Was the only thing Bill muttered before he stormed off.


	31. My Girl

Everything was going fine, people were still hugging and kissing the soldiers as they walked through. Honestly it was getting a tad bit annoying since Easy had somewhere to be and this sea of people wasn't helping _at all_. "Hey, Sunshine!" Bill called to Ray, "Come here for a sec, will ya? And get your camera out too!" Ray swiftly obeyed.

Standing before her was Bill, Perconte, Babe, Martin and two other soldiers along with a few children and women. "Hey!" Bill nudged a soldier who was in the middle of giving one of the local ladies a smooch, "Pay attention to the camera ya goon!" he pointed in Ray's direction with that goofy grin of his, Ray could feel butterflies circling around in her torso. _Click, click! _The camera went off and two photos were produced, Ray gazed down at both of them; Babe was smiling like an idiot, Martin had his arm around a beautiful dame, Perco was short enough to be a child! And Bill? His goofy smile was the one that stood out the most to Ray.

The blonde smiled softly as she gently ran her thumb across one of the pictures, her train of thought was derailed when a hand gripped her shoulder, "Sunshine, whatcha smiling about?" Bill chuckled as he peered down into her eyes, "You took two pictures?"

"Yeah," Ray grinned, "One for the papers and one for my journal."

"You and your photos." Bill shook his head and began walking along with the other soldiers, Ray scurrying close by his side as she hurriedly shoved her camera in one of the inner pockets of her uniform. Once he was sure that no one else was paying attention, Bill gently slid his hand into Ray's and intertwined his fingers with hers. Ray only smiled warmly and glanced down at their hands, her heart racing as Bill tightened his grip on her hand and she giggled softly.

"What?" Bill grumbled, "Got a problem?"

"Never thought you were the one to hold hands." Ray stared ahead, "I thought you never liked me."

"I _still_ don't like you."

"But here you are, fingers tangling with mine, hand in hand."

"I don't like you, but I do know that I love you Sunshine."

"I love you too." Ray blushed as the words came out of her mouth, Bill noticed this and smirked before cupping her face in his free hand and turning her head to face him. His cold blue eyes peering down at her with a hint of mischief.

"Look me in the eyes and say it, sweetheart." he said softly, "C'mon." Ray gulped as his gaze never faltered, she blushed a deep red and her lips trembled as she tried to get the words out.

"I... I love you- I love you too." she shuddered, Bill quickly planted his lips against hers and she squeaked in surprise and gently slammed her fist into his chest. Bill smiled against her lips before pulling away, she huffed angrily, "Jerk." she hissed.

"What?" Bill grinned as he noticed Winters glaring at him, his blood went cold, "Uh, Sunshine."

"Hm?" Ray hummed as the two kept walking.

"Your brother's glaring at me and I feel threatened."

"Oh, him? Don't pay attention to him, he's just upset that I'm _offically _your girl." she hummed in response as she kept walking but stumbled when Bill stopped suddenly. A shit eating grin plastered on his face, she raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled her close to him.

"That's right," he chuckled, "You're _my_ girl! And as your sergeant, I'm gonna make sure none of these jackasses mess with you."

"Oh come now," Ray groaned, "Don't you go pulling the rank card on me, Guarnere."

"I can pull the rank card on you whenever I want." he nuzzled her cheek warmly with a devious grin. Easy Company suddenly stopped to a crowd of people encircling something, a few soldiers poked their heads through the crowd to see what had everyone's attention; what they saw shocked and concerned them. Several women were being harassed and some of the townspeople were violently and rudely chopping off their hair.

"What's going on sir?" Bull asked Winters. The ginger turned to look at him with the same confused look everyone else had.

"These are women who've had sexual relations with the Germans," a gentleman answered, "And this is their punishment." Winters had nothing else to reply with he only sighed. Winters and the man began to converse, Ray paid no attention like always but she and Bill wandered around hand in hand. Women ran up to them and tried to kiss them but Bill shoved them all away, he had nothing against girls kissing a girl who looked like a boy- or people of the same sex kissing each other for that matter- but he was possessive of Ray and would do _anything_ to protect what was rightfully his.

"Sorry, ma'am," Bill said with a raised hand, "This lil guy's off limits." the lady who was just about to kiss Ray huffed at the sergeant before she stormed off angrily. Bill glared after her before pulling Ray closer, she squeaked in surprise as her head fell against his chest.

"Bill," she groaned, "I need space too."

"Don't worry, I'm protecting you, you'll thank me later." In that moment the two of them noticed several tanks heading their way, "Huh, looks like the Dutch Resistance is here."

"What?" Ray poked her head in the direction of the tanks, "They're headed for Nunen." the two of them met back up with their platoon for further instructions. Everyone was huddled around Winters, Nixon, Welsh and Speirs. They listened attentively as Winters stated that they'd be staying to rest that night before they went into Nunen and that they'd have to find a place to rest.

Once he finished everyone began going their own ways, Liebgott, Toye and Luz, and the mortor squad made their way over to Ray who smiled as she started approaching them with Bill following close behind.

"Hey you two," Skip chimed, "I see you're on better terms now." he wiggled his eyebrows which Bill responded with a middle finger.

"What happened between you two?" George asked as he crossed his arms, "You're usually at each others throats!"

"Oh," Ray replied flatly, "We still are."

"It's just that Sunshine here," Bill smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Is officially _my_ girl." he ruffled her hair as triumph sparkled from his eyes. The six other men stared with mouths agape, smiling and shaking their heads.

"Who knew," Joe shook grinned, "Wild Bill Guarnere and the Little Ray of Sunshine. Together."

"See, Joe?" George elbowed him, "Told ya they liked each other."

"Oh shut up."

"Hey," Joey glanced at Bill, "Congrats, the both of you."

As the other men joked and teased the new couple, Ray looked at her feet with red cheeks. She was silent the whole walk to the vacant, partially destroyed building that the mortars had come across earlier. Once they were inside they began exploring, the Mortar Squad plopped down in the middle of what seemed to be a livingroom. Outside of the building sat Webster, Klinken and Hoobler; the three were on watch duty for that area. Joey smirked and poked his head out a window and began shouting at poor Web.

Ray rolled her eyes and glanced around her surroundings, there on a desk to her left sat a beautiful silver box encrusted with rubies and diamonds. She ran her hands across the cold surface until her fingers stumbled across the button to open the box, inside it was a sheathed dagger. Ray gently removed it from the box, closing it and shoving it in her bag, pulling the blade out of its sheath and into the warm sunlight.

The dagger glinted in the light as the girl twirled it around in her fingers, "Whatcha got there sweetheart?" Bill's voice startled her, she fumbled with the dagger and almost dropped it.

"Jesus christ, Bill!" she hissed as she put the blade back in its sheath, "_Don't _do that."

"What? Call you sweetheart?"

"N-no, don't sneak up on me like that!" the girl flushed pink, it was going to take some time for her to get used to these pet names Bill had for her.

"Where'd the knife come from?" he completely dodged her response, eyes filled with curiousity.

"I found it, thought it could be useful."

"Ah." Bill watched as Ray fastened the blade to her belt, he held out his arms and gestered for her to come close, "C'mere."

"No." Ray whined.

"C'mon, c'mere, I wanna show ya something."

"Fine." she grumbled before falling into his arms. He lead her away into another room, a room full of pictures; pictures of the night sky, pictures of flowers, pictures of the ocean and of sunsets. A camera sat on a table besides a telescope, Ray's face lit up with glee and she began to aimlessly wander about the room. Bill leaned in the doorway, a calm smile spreading across his face as he watched the girl examine every photo there was, it was like watching a toddler at a toy store.

"Wanna see if that thing's still functional?" Bill pointed to the camera on the table, Ray nodded happily before picking it up. The camera was dusty but still intact, Ray put it up to her eye and focused it on Bill's figure in the doorframe. The man smiled proudly as he waited for the soft click of the shutter. The camera went off and the photo slid out, the crisp image mirrored Bill's form.

"Here," Ray smiled as she handed him the picture, "The camera still works!"

"Another good photo, Ray." Bill stared down at the photo then to the girl, "Lemme take one of you." he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh, no no no. I'm not- I can't. I'm just another messy, broken soldier. Nothing special."

"C'mon," Bill insisted, "Wouldn't hurt to try. Plus I need a picture of my favorite Sunshine to carry around with me always!" Ray blushed softly before handing the man her new camera, Bill instructed her to put on her best smile. Ray sighed and smiled sweetly into the camera and waited for the click.

Once Bill had the picture of her in his fingers he couldn't help but smile. "Rachel Pearl," the way he said her name held a tone of endearment, "My girl."

"William Guarnere," Ray teased, "_My _idiotic _sergeant_, but I love you all the same."


	32. With You

Later that evening everyone was in there preferred destinations. Joey, George and Joe were playing cards while the mortar squad sat around the old and dusty fireplace telling stories. Bill sat on one of the beds- that were still intact- they had found in the house, he cradled a sleepy Ray in his arms and stroked her hair gently. The girl hummed in content as if she were a cat, her head rested against Bill's chest and the faint sound of his heartbeat gave her peace. She snuggled closer to him in search of warmth, clutching at his uniform in fear of his presence being just a fragment of her imagination, his arms tightened around her and he pulled her closer.

"Ray?" Bill whispered, "You asleep?"

"Hm." Ray hummed in response to prove that she was still awake.

"The other day on the tarmac, when that prick Sobel shouted at you, it pissed me off so damn much."

"Mm."

"But when he touched you- when he _grabbed_ you I lost it. I don't know why, I just stormed over there ready to break his wrist."

"You almost did, Bill."

"The promise I made," Bill gripped the girl tighter, "I meant it. Every word. I was just so upset, I-"

"Bill," Ray positioned herself to where she was facing him, her hand was on his cheek, "You don't have to explain, I already forgave you."

"I love you," he placed a hand on hers, "Did you know that?" he gently squeezed her hand.

"I do, and I love you too with all my heart."

"Even if I'm a douchebag prick?"

"You're not a douchebag prick, you're _my _douchebag prick _and _sergeant." She giggled, Bill scowled and playfully gripped her sides causing her to squeal, "No!" she laughed.

"Hey," Bill grinned, "You brought this upon yourself sweetheart!" with that he proceeded to tickle the daylights out of her, pushing her onto the bed and hovering over her. After a minute of the tickle attack, Bill lay down besides her curled up body and reached an arm over her to pull her close. The two of them smiled, Ray was panting due to the excessive tickling Bill had done but he didn't mind, all he wanted was to be with her.

"God," Bill sighed as he tangled his fingers in her hair, "You're so beautiful."

"I'm nothing special," Ray blushed with a smile, "But thank you."

"Can ya just think that you're beautiful, just this fucking once? Please?"

"Alright, sarge." she kissed his nose warmly before snuggling closer. "I need to go do something real quick." she sat up and hopped off the bed.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Somewhere." she smirked.

"Very descriptive doll."

Ray took her bag and slipped into the back room to unbutton her shirt, her bandaged chest rose and fell at a steady pace, she took her new dagger and cut at the bandages. Feeling comfortable in her own skin again, sighing with relief before putting on a female undergarment before buttoning her shirt back up. Grabbing her bag, feeling apprehensive as presenting herself as who she _really _was, took a deep sigh and shuffled back to Bill who was sitting up with patient eyes.

"You look... _Different._" he eyed her up and down with interest and admiration.

"Yeah," Ray tossed her bag aside before crawling next to him, "I'm not wearing bandages this time."

"Either way, you're still gorgeous." Bill leaned his head against her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled him warmly. The two of them fell back and snuggled together sleepily, "Once the war's over," Bill spoke softly, "I want you to come back to Philly with me."

"Bill," Ray's heart skipped a beat at the thought of being with Bill after the war- _if _there was an end. "That's sweet of you but I have to find my mother, I gotta finish school- or try to at least- and the newspaper-"

"Philly's in Pennsylvania, ain't it?"

"Yes but-"

"You can stay with me over weekends and still go to school and work, once I find us a nice house- between Philly and Lancaster- I want you to stay with me."

"Bill." Ray sighed happily before kissing his forehead.

"Please?" he kissed her nose in response.

"I'd love to, but my mother-"

"I'll help you!" he grabbed her hands before quickly pecking her lips, "I promise."

"I love you, Bill." she closed her eyes and smiled as she rested her head against his chest, "Always."

"And I you."

Richard walked in the room in search of his sister, only to wish he had showed up at a different time. There before him was Bill, arms wrapped around his sister, snuggling and laying besides her on a bed. His blood boiled and he stomped over to the oblivious couple, roughly yanking Ray from Bill's arms.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Richard hissed, "Stay away from my sister!"

"Sir," Bill replied defensively as he jumped to his feet, "I didn't do anything to her-"

"Stay. Away."

"Richie," Ray sighed, "It's _fine_. I'm an adult I can handle this."

"But you're still my little sister!" Richard hissed. "I won't allow it-"

"Richard, I know you're concerned but I'm fine. I promise." Dick had nothing else to say, he knew Ray was able to fend for herself but the thought of her not needing him anymore hurt.

"I need to talk to you," Dick finally responded after a minute of silence, "In private. Meet me outside." and with that he left, Ray glanced to Bill who was about ready to start an argument and he just shrugged. Ray looked to the ground before staring at him in the eyes, she nodded and left the room. Bill stood there in frustration, why couldn't Winters just let her be? Why must he be overprotective?

Ray stepped out into the midnight air, the stars hovered above her and she sighed with relief, "Race?" Dick's voice broke her train of thought.

"Richie." Ray replied with a sideways smile, "Is this where you scold and lecture me about boys?"

"No- well- kind of but- Just take a walk with me?" Ray didn't refuse, she shrugged and walked besides her brother. He took calm, long strides while hers were frantic and fast paced to keep up with him.

"Richie," she whined, "Slow down!"

"Oh, sorry." he waited for her to catch up, "About Bill." ah, here it was...

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! Thank you so much for coming this far with me, it means so much. Some of you have asked me if Bill and Ray have a happy end... I am deeply sorry but I cannot reveal that information just yet ;) I may make a sequel if you all request it- either in the comments or PMS- and probably a prequel if you want.


	33. Have Confidence

**(Author's note: I should have made this clear earlier but this fic is based off of the HBO depiction of Easy Company, sadly Frannie isn't in here and I apologize. Also, for the mood of this chapter, I will add a video edit i made. Enjoy! https/youtu.be/lUOl18zcFwg)**

_"R__ichie," a young Rachel rubbed her eyes groggily, "Richie where are we going?"_

_"You'll see." Richard, now 14, smiled back at her gently tightening his grip on her small hand. Rachel was 7 years old, a child but not a baby,_ _Richard lead her outside into the crisp and cool autumn air. Above the two of them was the night sky blanketing the earth they stood, the sky was peppered with stars and planets, it was beautiful._

_"Pretty." Rachel gasped with amazement, her blue eyes sparkled with wonder, "Look, Richie! Look!" she happily pointed to the constellation Orion the Hunter, one of her favorites._

_"Wow," Richard smiled, "What was that one called again?"__ he patted the little girl's head._

_"Orion!"_

_"Good job!"_

_"Richie, what's that one?" Ray pointed to another shape in the stars._

_"Oh, that one?" Richard placed her on his shoulders as he gazed up at the sky, "That's Capricornus, the goat."_

_"Oooohhhh."_

"Rachel?" Richard's voice brought Ray back to the present, "You even listening to me?"

"Sorry, Richie," Ray yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I'm tired and stargazing."

"Heh, typical Racer. So about Bill..."

"Right, right. You don't like when people act all romantic with me."

"No, that's not- Look, you're my sister and I'm supposed to protect you and if _anything_ were to happen to you I don't know what would happen."

"Richard," Ray sighed, "I'm 19 now, almost 20. I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know but... But... I just- it hurts seeing that you don't need me to be there for you like when we were kids..."

"Oh, Richie." Ray hugged him tightly, "No matter what you will _always_ be my brother."

"And you're always the idiot." Dick chuckled as he hugged her back, "Just be careful around him, and if he hurts you tell me and I will make sure he learns his lesson."

"Richie, Bill won't hurt me, even if he did I'd be able to handle it on my own."

"I know... I still can't believe that you've grown up so quickly, Race."

"Me neither."

"Well," Richard peeped, "I shouldn't be keeping you any longer, Guarnere is probably worried about you."

"Yeah," Ray yawned again, "Goodnight, Richie."

"Goodnight, Race." Ray turned to walk back to the house but was stopped, "Oh, and Racer?"

"Yeah?"

"No making out." Ray made a face at this comment and groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Like _hell_ I'd make out, that's disgusting!" Dick smiled as he took one last glance at his sister.

"As you were private." he nodded politely which Ray responded with a shy salute and nod.

"Goodnight lieutenant." Dick saluted her back but kept her there a bit longer.

"A paratrooper is supposed to have confidence when they salute," he lectured, "Like this." he demonstrated the proper way to salute someone and instructed for her to do it.

"Really, Richie?" Ray groaned, "Come on, I saluted didn't I?"

"Not with confidence, now do it just like I showed you Race."

"Fine." Ray sheepishly and awkwardly did a salute to the ginger, "Happy now?"

"Close enough, kid." Dick chuckled. "Close enough."

"Picky, picky." and with that Ray took her leave. Bill had heard and seen everything, he watched from the window as Ray shuffled back inside once he heard her footsteps approaching he quickly hopped onto the bed and sat cross legged patiently and groggily.

When Ray's figure appeared in the doorway he quickly lit up, Ray couldn't help but smile for Bill reminded her of a small pit bull puppy who was patiently awaiting his owner. "Sorry I took so long," she shuffled over to the side of the bed and reached her hand out to play with Bill's hair, "My brother was just being paranoid." Bill leaned into the girl's hand, soaking in all the affection and the tingling feeling of her fingers in his hair.

"I missed you." he whispered sleepily as Ray sat besides him, she still ran her fingers through his hair and he kept on leaning into her hand like a puppy in need of attention and love.

"I'm sorry," Ray pressed her forehead against his, "I wasn't for too long was I?"

"It was only five minutes, doll, but it felt longer."

"Idiot." Ray kissed his nose before removing her hand from his hair to untie her boots, "I'm tired."

"Let's get some rest then." Bill responded while taking his boots off as well, "Come here sweetheart." he snuggled besides her and pulled the blanket over their bodies.

"Goodnight, Bill." Ray hummed sleepily, "I love you."

"Goodnight, Ray," Bill kissed her forehead, "I love you always." and closed his eyes. Peace fell upon the house, everything was fine...

**Author's note:**

This is a short chapter, I know. I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a while to focus on my schoolwork, mental health and physical health as well as taking care of my family. I have no clue how long I'll be gone, but please bare with me, i want to thank you guys again for coming this far with me in this story.


	34. Nunen Part 1

The sun rose behind the trees and filtered through the windows and cracks of the building, pouring little slivers of warmth over the couple tangled inder the blankets. In Bill's arms was Ray's curled up body, Bill's eyes fluttered open gently, he pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck causing her to softly jolt awake with a slight gasp. Once she realized what was pressed against her neck she couldn't help but smile and run her fingers through his hair, "You're awfully cuddly this morning." she hummed as he placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"What can I say, you're a princess- you're_ my _princess." Bill smirked devilishly as he pressed his nose against hers warmly, "And a princess deserves all the love and affection, don't she?"

"Idiot." Ray scoffed, her fingers still tangled in his messy bedhead, "We're heading out today, so we better get ready." her fingers fell from his hair as she rolled out of bed, her army green trousers that were usually rolled up- since she was so small- were unrolled and covering her sock covered feet. Even with messy hair, Bill found her beautiful. Once the two of them were downstairs, they were greeted with the Mortar Squad who were all piled on top of poor Malarkey. The ginger was struggling to stay standing as he carried his two friends on his shoulders.

"G-good morning, you t-two..." Malarkey grunted.

"S-Skip!" Penkala struggled to speak, "S-Skip, y-you're strangling me!"

"HAHAHA," Skip laughed maniacally, "BOW BEFORE ME FOR I AM TALL!"

"S-Skip!" Penkala choked before Malarkey's knees buckled due to the two men's weight. The three of them crashed to the ground, Bill and Ray looked in horror as their three friends coughed and groaned before them. Ray sighed and rolled her eyes before helping them up.

"Thanks, Sunshine!" Skip beamed as he dusted himself off, "You're such an angel!"

"Hey!" Bill growled as he suddenly pulled Ray close to him, "You better not be falling for my girl, Muck!"

"I'm not!" Skip shrieked, "Ray is just so polite and kind-"

"And _that's _why I love her."

"You're all idiots." Ray groaned, "Instead of being called Easy Company, we should be called Idiot Company."

**Later that day**

Easy was marching to Nunen with tanks, it was fairly quiet. The scenery was dull and gray, it was eerie. In distance stood a figure as still as a statue, as Easy drew closer they saw that it was a woman. She looked so fatigued, hopelessness shrouded her eyes, Ray's heart sank when the woman's eyes met with hers.

Corporal Mellet dug through one of his pockets and produced a chocolate bar, "Here," he handed it to the lady, "Take it." the woman hesitated before clutching the candy. As Ray passed her she gave a swift and polite nod before readjusting her helmet, the woman must've thought that Ray was another man- her chest was bound with bandages and it was hard to tell if she had feminine hips or not due to the baggy uniform.

Ray quickly scurried over to Bill's side, her weapon bouncing as she ran. Bill's head quickly shot towards her direction only to see her helmet fall over her eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle. Ray grumbled angrily as she fixed her helmet.

"Jerk." she hissed.

"Bitch." he smirked, Ray giggled and shook her head and intimately hooked her index finger around Bill's. Not everyone was aware that these two were a couple- not that they had a problem with it- if anyone else found out then it would ruin both of their reputations. Bill smiled at her warmly before he heard his name being called, "Sgt. Guarnere!" Martin called out, Bill quickly yanked his finger out from hers.

"Here!" he hurried up front with the other sergeants and the NCOs, leaving Ray all alone. By the looks of it, they were close to Nunen. Some of the men slid down into nearby trenches, Lt. Brewer went ahead of the tanks to take a look at the town; searching for any signs of life.

"Lieutenant!" Bull shouted, "Come back!" the lieutenant turned to walk back but as he stepped forward a gunshot went off and he tumbled to the dirt path. Ray's eyes widened as she watched the man reach out for the men- a sniper- gurgling on his own blood and his eyes filled with panic, he didn't want to die- not yet, not like this.

"GET DOWN!" Lipton shouted as he gripped Ray by the shoulder and pulled the both of them down into the safety of a ditch. Bull quickly rushed out to aid Brewer, Martin was calling for him to get to safety but Bull being the protector that he is did not listen, one of the replacements spotted an enemy half track and one of the COs ordered everyone to move. The tanks fired at the half track hitting it directly, Bull was still trying to save Lt. Brewer.

"MEDIC UP FRONT!" the sergeant cried out, "It's okay, lieutenant, you're gonna be alright." a medic leapt out of the trenches and made his way over to the injured officer, Bull began shouting at everyone to keep moving. Ray began to make a byline for it but she tripped over one of the replacements.

"Jesus christ!" she hissed as she hit the ground and scrapped her elbow against her sleeve, "Shit, MOVE HASHEY!"

"SORRY DOLL FACE!" he called back, Ray purposely stomped her heel down into his abdomen before hurrying off to seek cover behind a well. As she tried to catch her breath, PVT. Webster rolled behind a haystack to her right. Their eyes met and they instantly knew what the other was thinking.

"Let's go!" Ray pushed herself off her feet and ran across the field followed by Webster and the two of them met up with privates Cobb, Garcia, Hashey and Miller behind a small stone wall. All of them catching their breaths as bullets and pained cries buzzed around them. Webster glanced back at Ray to see if she was still there or if she was struggling to keep up, Ray appreciated the gesture of concern but she found it a bit rude. Sure she was a female, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know her way around a war or two.

"Web," Hashey patted his shoulder, "Go!" with a nod Webster darted away from the safety of their cover, Hashey following close behind.

"Ladies first," Cobb sneered from the front, "That means you, Pearlie."

"Such a gentleman," Ray hissed coldly, "Just so you know, I was in Normandy. _Not_ you." she smirked before rushing out of safety, from the corner of her eye she could see a look of disgust on Cobb's face, she grinned with triumph.

Sgt. Bull, Martin, Bill and a few others were crouched in a ditch nearby, Ray was almost close to their location. Just as she was about to leap into the hole besides Bill a bullet grazed her left cheek, she growled in pain as Bill's eyes widened in horror, "PEARL!" he cried as he fired at the Kraut who tried to shoot her. Ray's body plopped to the dirt besides the sergeant, blood mixing with the earth beneath her, "Pearl," Bill gripped her shoulder protectively, "You alright?" Ray looked up at him and nodded softly.

"Yes, sir." she wiped her bloodied cheek with her sleeve, "I'm fine. I gotta get ba-"

"You ain't goin nowhere, Pearl!" Bill gripped her wrist tightly, preventing her from leaving his side, "MEDIC!"

"Bi-" Ray stopped herself, "Sir. I'm alright, I _promise._" she stared him in the eyes, confidence and stubbornness peering up at him. Just as Bill was about to speak, Martin began to order them both to move.

"COME ON!" he shouted, "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Bill took one last glance at his girl before shoving her behind a nearby wagon and running off.

Ray called out to him, "WILLIAM!" accidentally letting his first name slip from her lips, but no one heard or paid any attention. She bit her lip before darting off in the other direction to Martin and Bull, the two sergeants pulled her closer to them so that she was shielded. Martin poked his head out from cover and cursed under his breath.

"Shit," he began to mutter something into Bull's ear, "German tiger, straight ahead, I'm gonna go warn the Brits. Stay here, Pearl! Heffron!"

"Sir!" Ray turned her head in his direction as a ginger ran up to her side.

"You're both with me."

"But what about SGT. Randleman, sir?" Ray peeped.

"THAT IS AN ORDER, PEARL!"

"Don't worry about me," Bull reassured the girl, "Just go!" Ray gave him a pained look before darting off with Martin. As the two of them were frantically making their way to the Sherman Ray did her best to provide covering fire for her sergeant and Heffron. The two of them were almost to the tank, Ray stayed behind to cover Martin.

"PEARL, HEFFRON, C'MON!" Martin yanked her with him and dragged her up the tank with him, she watched the scene before her as her sergeant tried explaining to the driver of the Sherman about the Tiger hidden behind one of the buildings although the driver didn't believe him.

"Are you crazy?!" the man exclaimed, "I'm not allowed to destroy property without a reason!"

"Dammit," Martin gritted his teeth, "Listen to me!"

"Sorry, yank!"

"Just- You- forget it. Pearl, let's go!" he clambered off the tank with the ginger following behind.

"S-sir!" Ray chirped as she scurried after him, stumbling over her own feet.

"RAY!" Heffron called out to her, "C'MON, HURRY!" the blonde frantically grew closer to him only to trip and fall over, her M1 was flung out of her grip.

"SHIT!" She hissed as she grasped her weapon again.

"RAY!" Heffron yanked her by the collar and dragged her to safety, "Let's go!"

"Th-Thank you, Heffron!"

"Please," the ginger grinned, "Call me 'Babe' we're friends ain't we?"

"Friends...?" Ray tilted her head and nodded swiftly. As the two of them began to forget about their worries they watched as a tiger rolled out from nowhere, blasting a Sherman tank to pieces. Easy had been spotted.

"RAY," Babe tugged at Ray's sleeve, "WE GOTTA GO, _NOW_." the two of them rushed off along with a sea of other soldiers, in a building across the field an MG-42 fired at Easy. Some soldiers fell dead as they retreated, others managed to get to safety without a scratch. Babe and Ray hurled themselves into a ditch as grenades went off all around them.

"Hey! Pearl!" Babe nudged Ray with his elbow, "You good?"

"Just peachy!" she nodded, "You?"

"I'm fine-" a loud blast caused them both to jump and turn their heads only to see part of the structure the MG-42 was in collapse, "That must've been Compton."

Ray glanced around in hopes to spot her friends, Richie and Nixon, Bull and Martin or Bill. Her vision was clouded by dust and smoke but she was able to make out the outline of a group of men, her face lit up in hopes that it might have been her friends but that hope soon faded when it was evident that it was not her friends.

Buck hopped into the ditch along with Muck and Malarkey, all of them ordering everyone to run, they were outnumbered and the town of Nunen fell under German hands. Everyone in the ditch crouched down and sprinted in order to avoid being hit and to retreat safely, Ray was behind Buck and started to ask him about Sergeant Guarnere's whereabouts.

"Last I saw him, kid," he barked, "He was alright, but-" _bang!_ He toppled over before he could finish his sentence.

"Lieutenant!" Ray rushed to his side followed by Malarkey.

"Buck, you okay?!" Malarkey asked as he fixed his helmet.

"Y-yeah," Buck managed to stutter, "I'm fine, shot in the ass."

"Shit, MEDIC!!!" Malarkey cried, "Hang in there, we'll get you outta here."

"No," Buck refused, "I can't be carried, just leave me!"

"We're not leaving you!" Ray snapped.

"MEDIC!" Malarkey shouted once more before Doc Roe jumped towards him from wherever the hell he was before.

"I'll only slow you guys down-"

"WE ARE GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, SIR." Ray roared, Malarkey grabbed her by the shoulder and ushered for her to follow him and Muck. "We'll come back, I promise!" she gripped Buck's hand before sprinting off with her two friends.

Muck and Malarkey were rushing to an empty house, Ray following behind in confusion, they finally reached the door and with one kick from Malarkey the door came unhinged.

"Ray!" Malarkey's voice rang through the blonde's ears, "Give us a hand!"

"Y-yes sir!" Ray ran to his side and helped drag the door along, "Is this for Lt. Compton, sir?"

"Yeah," Muck snapped, "Hurry up, we don't have much time!" the three of them returned with the door in their hands, helping Compton on to it so that he could be dragged to safety. Once he was on the door, his hand gripping the top, the three of them began to drag him along.

"Almost there, Buck!" Malarkey reassured his friend, "Hang in there!" Ray looked back to check on the man's condition, he was in agonizing pain and all she wanted to do was help him, a hand roughly gripped her shoulder and startled her.

"I got this, Pearl." it was Bill, he was alright, "Go ahead with the others, kid."

"Yes sir." Ray nodded confidently with a look of relief before hurrying off, she glanced back to see Bill helping the two other men carry Compton before she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Sunshine!" it was George, "Hurry up or you'll get shot!" the girl picked up her pace and reunited with her friends behind a tank, they were all relieved to see each other in one piece. Sadly that relief would be washed away once they found out that Bull didn't return...


	35. Fear

Everyone was still fleeing, Martin was frantically looking for Bull as well as Ray. "Did you find any sign of him yet?" the small man asked.

"Not yet, sir," Ray replied sadly, "I'm sorry, I'll try harder-"

"You're already doing your best, kid." Martin patted her shoulder, "I'm just glad to have someone like you in the platoon."

"Thank you, sir." Ray smiled sideways, "I have to go." she trotted off to Richard's side, Nix was with him. Ray watched the horizon as soldiers flee from the scene, Richie said something but she didn't hear.

_BANG!_

The next thing she saw was a bullet flying to his head and Nix toppling over onto the ground and Richie running to his side, "NIX!" the ginger gripped his shoulder.

"Sir?" Ray picked up his helmet and examined it.

"I'm alright," Nix muttered disoriented, "I'm alright."

Richard scanned his friend's body in concern.

"Am I alright?" Nix gripped his hand.

"You're alright."

"Yeah, quit looking at me like that!" Nix hissed as Richard pulled him up. "Where's my helmet?"

"Here you go, sir," Ray handed his helmet to him, "Are we leaving?"

"Yes, Racer," Richard began walking off with Nix, "We are."

"Wait, so we're just leaving Nunen?! We're surrendering?"

"We're not surrendering, Racer, we're retreating."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Rachel!" Richard snapped, "We are outnumbered, we don't have enough ammunition to hold them off for right now. So _yes, Racer, _we _are _leaving!"

Dick walked ahead of his sister to avoid any argument with her, Nix stayed back and gave her a look of sympathy before shuffling over to Dick. Ray clenched her jaw and looked back at the town before she was called onto one of the trucks.

"Pearl!" Bill barked, "Let's go, come on!"

"Yes, sir!" Ray scrambled over and began to climb up only to be met with his hand.

"Don't just stand there gawking," Bill grumbled slightly embarrassed, his cheeks flushed pink, "Hurry the fuck up, private!"

"S-sorry, sir." she took hold of his hand and was quickly yanked up onto the platform of the vehicle which suddenly started moving, she stumbled and fell into Bill's arms. When the two locked eyes Ray could feel her heart skip a beat, so did Bill. The two of them blushed a strawberry red before Bill gently shoved her away.

"Careful there, Pearl." he growled posessively as he glanced away from her, he hated treating her like this but it had to be done for both of their sake. Soldiers on the vehicles were crying, smoking away the scene they just witnessed or wiping the blood of their comrades off their shaky hands. Ray glanced around to notice a couple of faces missing but the one that hit her the hardest was Sergeant Randleman, he promised that he would be alright... Was he alright...?

"Hey," Ray asked one of the replacements, "Hashey, where's Miller?"

"He's dead..." Garcia mumbled.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Shut your mouth, bitch!" Cobb hissed, "You're not sorry at all. Where were you all this time, huh? Hiding, no doubt!"

"Cobb," Webster intervened, "Stop, she fought twice as hard as you did."

"Shut it, guppy boy." Cobb snapped, "I bet you were just hiding out while good men died!"

"Cobb," Ray croaked as she tried to hold back tears, "Please stop..."

"What? So all of us get to hear your said maiden tale?"

"Stop it..."

"Why are you even here? What is it with some of the men protecting you?!"

"I'm sorry..." her voice grew quieter each time she spoke, Webster sensed that she was so close to breaking.

"Cobb just quit it." Cobb yelled at Webster to shut up. The yelling and harassment from the corporal didn't stop, all Ray wanted was to turn invisible, men were staring at her with disgust just like when they found out the truth about her.

"...She's nothing but another whore!" Cobb's words broke through her thoughts, Ray's confidence shattered at that moment and she could feel hot tears well up in her eyes- no, she can't let them see her cry. She _won't _cry.- she shook in fear as Cobb continued screaming at her, calling her sexual and disrespectful names.

The next thing she heard was Cobb's terrified shouts and people were jumping from their seats. Bill had Cobb by the collar, landing blow after blow to the man's face until his nose bled.

"You watch your fuckin mouth, Cobb." Bill growled with rage in his eyes, "Disrespect me, sure. Call Ray over here a whore? You're just asking to die aren't ya?"

"Sir, stop!" One of the soldiers tried to pry Cobb from his grip.

"Ray is a soldier, just like the rest of _us_. Treat her like one!"

"She's not a soldier," Cobb spat at him, "Just a soldier's bitch!" Bill raised his fist once more.

"STOP IT!" Ray shrieked, now the tears were falling and all eyes were on _her._ "Just stop it!!"

"Ray...?" Bill's gaze softened once he saw her, it soon turned to pain when he realized she was in tears.

"Please..." Ray choked out, "Just _stop..._" Bill tossed Cobb aside, he had a bigger concerns to take care of. As the man took a step towards her she took a step back in fear.

"Ray?" Bill's voice full of pain, "Ray, It's okay, everything's gonna be oka-"

"Shut up!" Ray cried and shoved him away, "I- You- I can't-" she stuttered and continued walking back only to see Bill's eyes widen in fear.

"Ray, stop." he said sternly.

"N-no."

"Ray. Please, _stop._" he took a step forward.

"Get away!" the world started to rapidly fly upwards as she lost her footing.

"RAY!" Bill shouted and darted for her, his arm wrapping around her waist just in time to stop her from falling out of the truck. Everyone watched in panic, Bill panted in fear while Ray hyperventilated as a storm of emotions stiered inside her.

Bill pulled her back into the truck and sat her down, her lips trembling as a whimper escaped. "B-Bill...?" her voice was so faint, only audible to him.

"Sshh," his voice was quiet as he wiped away her tears, "I'm right here, sweetheart, I promise. It's gonna be okay. You're okay." the rest of the drive was in silence, Bill sat by Ray's side- no emotions were shared between them, no glances were passed, just _silence._

Once everyone was back to the town of Eindhoven there was no hero's welcome. The whole town was somber and the townspeople avoided the miserable looking soldiers, Winters had called everyone together so that he could explain the next plan of action.

"We're going to wait till nightfall," the ginger barked, he glanced at the faces in the crowd and saw that Ray was all alone... Something wasn't right, "Then we'll continue the search for Randleman. As you were." with that everyone began to file out of the group and go their own ways, everyone but Ray.

"Hey, Richie..." she mumbled, "Can I ask you something...?"

"Race," the ginger peered down at her, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah everything's fine- wait, no. Nothing's fine. Actually, I don't really know anymore."

"Want to talk about it?"

"If it's not much trouble, Richie..." The two siblings walked off, Bill watching from the distance. He knew he did wrong but he didn't want to admit it, not to her, not when she _needed _him the most. He didn't know _how_ to tell her...

Richard and Ray sat on the front steps of a church, he listened attentively as Ray began to pour out all her bottled up emotions. She told him about her relationship with Bill, about how she felt when they lost Randleman, about Miller's death and how Cobb started to harass her- Richard was furious but he stayed silent and listened still- and then Bill and Webster standing up for her...

"I just..." she fiddled with her dog tags, "I don't know why I'm scared of him, of Bill. He didn't hurt me in anyway but... the way he dealt with Cobb frightened me..."

"Racer," Richard reached a hand out to rub her back but she flinched in fear that he might strike her, once he saw this his heart sank, "Racer, sometimes people are afraid of those they love even if they're innocent."

"I-I don't want to be scared of him!"

"Race-"

"Richie," Ray looked at him with pleading eyes, "I love him, Richie, it hurt so much when he realized I was afraid of him. I didn't want to- I didn't mean to-"

"To hurt him?" Richard tilted his head and waited for his sister's response, Ray nodded silently, "Racer, I know you didn't mean to hurt _anyone_ on purpose- he probably knows that as well!"

Rachel curled up into herself at the thought of it, of loosing Bill.

"Rachel," Dick tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and flashed her a reassuring smile, "I know the kind of person Guarnere is, and I know that if he cares for you with all his heart, he'll keep fighting on until things are fixed."

"Thanks, Richie..." Ray sniffled, "For everything."

"You're my family, Racer, and family is supposed to take care of each other."

"I just... I want to make things right between us but... I... I can't- I'm still-"

"You don't have to fix things right away, hun, you can tell him how you feel and if he respects your feelings then everything will be fine."

"Hopefully..."

"Now," Richard pulled out a handkerchief and poured some water onto it before wiping the girl's cheek with it, "Let's go get that wound patched up, sound good?"

"Yeah," she grimaced at the way Dick was babying her, "Just stop wiping my face like you would an infant's!"


	36. Stay

Ray sat in the back seat of the jeep Dick and Nixon were in, her eyes were bloodshot from crying, she gazed up at the stars as she was gently thrown side to side on the bumpy car ride. Clenching her fist and tightly shutting her eyes she made a silent wish, a wish she could've wasted on Bill but she wanted to find Randleman _alive._ Wishing on a star to fix things with instantly would be taking the easy route and Ray despised it, if she _truly _wanted to fix things with the man she loved then she must fight with her heart and soul.

"What are you thinking about, Race?" Dick's voice broke her from thought. In the gentle starlight she could make out the figure of his face, it wasn't much without the facial details being visible but it didn't matter.

"I made a wish, Richie." She replied softly.

"A wish?" Richard cocked an eyebrow with amusement.

"_Richie?_" Nix butted in with a sneer.

"Shut up, Lew."

"Alright, _Richie._"

"What did you wish for?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't come true!"

"Pft, you still believe in things like that?" Lew chuckled, "That's adorable! Richie, you're sister is something else-"

"Call me 'Richie' _one more time and I will kick you out of this jeep, so help me._"

"Sorry, Dick." Nix instantly shut up when Dick made himself clear.

"Race," the ginger grinned, "You know that wishing on a star won't do anything, right?"

"Yeah... But..." Ray's childlike hope and determination plummeted into her gut, she was an adult now and it was foolish to believe in silly fairytales like this, "It's like your last thread of hope, you know? Wishing on a star, hoping that whatever it is that's bothering you or hurting you is fixed?"

"Bill?"

"No, actually." she chortled at the response her brother gave her, "It wouldn't be right for me to just _wish_ those problems away, if I want to fix things with him then I gotta work and fight."

"When did you become so mature?" Dick chuckled.

"Well, _Dick_," Ray smirked, "War is no place for a child, and if I am to help end this war then I need to grow up."

"Uh-oh," Nix chimed in, "Looks like big brother won't be needed to tie someone's shoes anymore!" Ray laughed at his comment causing Dick to smile, her pain was fading away and that was all he could ever want for her.

When they finally stopped on the outskirts a few miles away from Nunen, everyone waited as their "runner" hurried away to check how many Krauts there were. Ray was curled up against the tire of one of the jeeps as men wandered about and spoke amongst themselves, she had heard that a wounded soldier who went by the name Van Klinken had died. It hurt seeing people so young die so violently, but what hurt more was _him_.

A series of words flowed through her head as she tried to find the best way to tell him without any complications or hurting the both of them, she was so caught up in thought that she didn't hear him approach or plop himself next to her.

"Sunshine?" His voice was low and raspy, it made her jump, in the dim moonlight she tried her best to find his face.

"Bill." she whispered back, suddenly all those words became scattered in her mind.

"I-I'm..." once her eyes adjusted to the dimness she could make out his tear stained face and bloodshot eyes, _had he been crying? _"I'm so-"

"You don't have to apologize." Ray placed a finger against his lips, "I- you- _ugh. __Dammit._" she sighed and bit her lip. She took a deep breath before trying again.

"Thank you," she muttered, "I'm sorry that I... I pushed you away and-"

"I wasn't there when you needed me the most."

"I still pushed you away-"

"You were scared," Bill choked, "Scared of me..."

"Bill, I-"

"You don't have to explain doll, I know."

"I..." she paused, she tried her best to keep her tears from falling again, "I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"It wasn't your fault." he took Ray's silence as a signal to continue, "I guess... This is how we end?" Ray's heart stopped. _End? Her and Bill, end? No, she didn't want this, she'd never want this!_

Bill said his goodbyes as he quickly jumped to his feet but when he turned to leave Ray reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve. He looked back with confusion, pain and a small piece of hope as he noticed the heartbroken gaze in her eyes.

"No!" She shook her head rapidly, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Ray," he tried his best to hush her, "Keep it down will ya?"

"I don't want it to end! I don't want _this _to end- _us _to end- please!" tears started rolling down her dirt covered cheeks as she begged for him to stay, it hurt him so goddamn much...

"You want me to stay...?" he sat back down besides her, "Even though you're scared of me?" she nodded and he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"I love you, Bill." she whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rachel. I'll stay and I will do everything in my power to protect you, care for you, and will love you with all my heart." He watched as a small smile spread across her face, he felt the sides of his lips curve up as well, and she tackled him into a tight hug which caused Bill to fall over with her in his arms.

Bill couldn't help but smother her face with kisses as he propped the both of them up into sitting position, he tangled his fingers in her hair with his lips planted on hers. The two of them smiled into the kiss without a care.

"Ray?" Bill was now sitting with his head against her chest, "Can I talk about something real quick?"

"Go ahead," Ray was cradling him and running her fingers through his hair, "I'm listening."

"You know the day before we dropped in Normandy?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I found a letter that was originally for Johnny, my brother who was also fightin this war- he was stationed in Monte Carlo- was killed."

"Bill," Ray didn't know what to say, sure she knew how he felt but she just couldn't find the words, "Bill, I'm sor-"

"Don't gotta apologize for nothin sweetheart. His death hurt so damn much."

"I know how that feels..."

"Marcel?"

"You remembered his name?"

"Well, yeah I did. I mean his death affected you to the point where you became a different person." Bill gazed up at her, "How could I forget?"

"Yeah..."

"Well," Bill continued, "When it felt like my whole world was crumbling, Randleman was there and he listened to every problem I had. From that day on he's one of my closest friends, but now that he's missing... I don't know what to do..." the two of them were silent for a moment which allowed Bill to actually acknowledge his pain while Ray kissed his forehead gently.

"We'll find him," her fingers still gliding through his hair, "I promise."

"I already lost my brother," his voice broke softly, "I don't wanna lose anymore people I care about, especially you..."

"And you won't _ever _lose me, Bill. I promise you."

"Thank you..." Ray smiled softly while Bill snuggled closer to her. It would be a while- about an hour and a half- until the runner got back and there was little to do so the two of them sat there underneath the stars.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Ray whispered after 5 minutes of silence, "I'll wake you when something comes up."

"But-"

"No point in arguing right now, Guarnere," Ray scolded, "You've been going back and forth both emotionally and physically. Rest."

"Yes ma'am." Bill shot her a goofy smile before leaning up to peck her lips softly, "You better wake me up, got it private?"

"I will sir." and with that he fell asleep quickly. Ray giggled softly and kissed his forehead all while playing with his hair still, "I promise..." Once she was sure he was fast asleep she gently pushed him off of her body, she pulled out her journal and ripped out a fresh page and started scribbling in a hurry.

_Dear Bill, I'm sorry I didn't wake you. After you told me about the relationship between you and sgt. Randleman, I've decided to go alone to search for him. I know you're going to be upset, but I want you to know that it just didn't feel right just sitting around doing nothing while our friend is still out there._

_-your little ray of sunshine _

She quickly rolled the paper up and tucked it into his chest pocket before kissing his cheek one last time. Before hurrying off she went to Joey who was sitting against his pack and smoking.

"Heya, Pearlie." he grinned, "Everything alright?"

"Joey, I need you to do me a favor." She glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"Sure, Pearlie. What is it?" Ray proceeded to tell him what she was about to do, she only asked that when Bill awoke to tell him to not worry too much.

"Promise me?" She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Promise," he nodded and Ray started to scurry off, "Ray just..." she stopped and glanced back at him.

"Hm?"

"Just be careful, kid..."

"I don't make promises I can't keep," he frowned, "But I'll try."

"Good luck, kid."

"See you soon." and with that she was off...


	37. Sickly Sweet

_Running, panting, sweating, falling, bleeding. _

Ray had sprinted a good mile and a half from the rest of the company, _only 3 and a half more to go_. She'd already tripped about 7 times already, her legs and arms bruised and covered with scrapes, it hurt but she kept trudging on. She stopped to lean against a wooden fence to rest and take a swig of water from her canteen, her chest hurt- the bandages weren't helping either- but she kept going.

Meanwhile, back at the jeep, Bill stirred awake to feel the emptiness and chills on his side which indicated that Ray had left. He didn't worry too much about it, he got up and strolled towards the replacements, "Hey, Hoobler," he sat across from the corporal, "Any news on The Bull yet?"

"Not yet." Hoob replied with a sigh. Bill glanced around at the two replacements by him, Garcia and Hashey, and sighed in frustration.

"Look," he glared down at the dirt, "If there ain't no body then there ain't nobody _fuckin_dead! Understand me?" he noticed a slip of paper poking out of his pocket.

"Yes sir..." Garcia mumbled.

"We'll find him, don't worry."

"I'm gonna go look for him." Hoob stood up but Bill stopped him.

"Not alone, you ain't. I'm gonna go with you, lemme get some ammo." he turned on his heel, pulling the paper out of the pocket and unraveling it. Joey spotted Bill and quickly made his way over to him, Bill didn't notice the lanky man approaching, his eyes widened in fear.

"Bill!" Joey stopped besides him, "Hey, Ray said-"

"That fucking idiot!" Bill roared, "She left? All by herself? She fucking left?!"

"Bill," Joey tried his best to calm him, "She said she'd be back-"

"Oh? 'She said she'd be back' my ass! Hoob, change of plans!" he tossed his helmet into the back of a jeep all while Joey tried to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Hoobler scrambled after him.

"To look for a fuckin idiot, that's where."

"Guarnere!" Dick hissed, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Bill scoffed in annoyance, "Well sir, your little sister decided to run off on her own to look for The Bull. She probably has little ammo, no morphine, and who knows what the Germans might do if they snatch her?"

"She left?!" Dick looked as if he was about to strangle a man.

"Yeah, lieutenant, she fuckin left! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find her and talk some sense into that idiot!" Bill leapt into the jeep and turned the keys in the ignition, before he drove off Dick called out to him.

"Just," the ginger clenched his jaw, "Get back safely."

"I will sir." Bill nodded and drove off, leaving the rest of the company behind while he searched for his girl.

Ray pushed herself off the fence after five minutes of rest, she took a deep breath and started off slowly. Blood caked her knees and elbows- the fabric of her uniform had gotten stuck to it and dried- it hurt when she bent her legs and the fabric was torn off from the exposed nerves, "Augh!" she hissed in pain, "I can't stop now... I gotta keep going... Gotta find... Gotta find Randleman." She started to awkwardly run, limping and biting her lip to keep her from crying in pain, she managed to run about 400 meters until she rolled her ankle and tripped again.

Bill was frantically turning his head left and right, hoping to find any sign of Ray, "Dammit," he growled, "Where the hell could she be?" the headlights of the jeep illuminated the path before him only to find what looked like a trail from someone dragging their feet.

Ray struggled to get back to her feet, everything was sore and by now she probably had dirt in her wounds, "Dammit, get up!" she rammed her fists into the earth and pushed herself up only to collapse to the ground again.

"Ray!" light fell upon her body and she could see the outline of a jeep, "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"That's my cue to run!" she pushed herself back up and hopped a few feet before falling for the tenth time, "Crap!" she started to crawl even though Bill was marching angrily towards her.

"Rachel!" he gripped her by back of the collar, "You got a death wish or some shit?!"

"Bill- augh!" everything started to sting and throb when she was forcefully yanked from rhe ground, "Bill, lemme go!"

"No! Not after that stunt you just pulled!"

"I can't just sit around and do nothing, Bill!" by now she was on her feet, "I'm _going _to bring him back!"

"No you're not, missy." he growled, "And that's final." he gripped her wrisr and started to pull her back to the jeep but she fought back only to fall again.

"Dammit, Ray!" Bill grumbled as he threw her over his shoulder, "Let's go." he started walking back to the jeep all while she threw her fists against his back and shoulders. Bill ignored her protests and fighting back but he was slowly losing it, he tossed her against the side of the jeep.

"I already lost too many people!" Bill glared down at her, "I can't lose you too!"

"But..." she stuttered, "I can't- I can't sit here watching you break when I can actually _do _something to help."

**(Smut is coming up, look for * to skip)**

"Dammit, doll." he groaned and ran a hand through his hair before violently and posessively planting his lips against hers, she squeaked in surprise. Ray slammed her fist against his chest in attempt to get him off, he flicked his tongue against her lips begging for entrance which she angrily denied.

Ray finally pushed him off with the little strength she had left, panting and wanting more, her bruised lips trembled softly as she tried to speak, "I- I'm going," she clenched her fists, "A- and you can't stop me-" Bill attacked her lips again, this time his tongue found its way past her lips.

Ray tried her best to push him away again but had no more strength left, he gripped her wrists and pinned them to the sides and slid his hands into hers. As Bill explored her mouth she moaned softly into the kiss and gently bit his tongue, he growled posessively and tightened his grip on her hands. She giggled which caused him to place a hand on her throat, "You think this is funny?" he stared into her eyes with hunger, "Huh, private?"

"I'm sorry sir," she placed her free palm against her eyes, "It's just that I have no idea why we got here." she then ran a hand through his hair and watched as his bravado began to crumble, it amazed her knowing that _she_ had this effect on him and she used it to her advantage.

"Don't play coy with me, missy." Bill yanked her hair roughly- not to the point where it hurt, no. The thought of hurting her just broke him- she only grinned widely and stuck her tongue out as she teasingly did the same to his hair, "Don't test me." he leaned down and bit her neck posessively, another moan slipping from her lips.

"B-Bill!" she blushed and tugged at his hair again.

"Wrong, private." he kissed and bit all the way up to her jaw then to her lips, "What's my rank?"

"Bill, this is ridiculous-"

"This is what you get for insubordination," her hand fell from his hair and returned to trying to shove him off, "_And _for leaving by yourself without telling me!" he gripped her wrists again and pressed himself closer to her, she couldn't push him off- she was too small- and it excited the both of them.

Ray huffed before leaning up and gently kissing his lips as she wiggled agaisnt him, he groaned softly into the kiss as his length began to stiffen, she smirked and pulled away. "Well, _this_ is ridiculous because all you're doing is keeping me restrained, _Bill_."

"You're already in enough trouble, private." he kissed her roughly, this time she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist and his arms slide beneath her rear end to support her. A mischievous grin spread across her lips as she gently grinded against his torso and her arms wrapped around his neck and started weaving her fingers through his hair.

Bill began to carry her to the front of the jeep, her tongue brushed against his closed lips but unlike her he allowed entrance. Ray ran a hand up and down his chest as he roughly set her down on the hood of the vehicle and pulled away suddenly, leaving her panting and shamelessly wanting more.

"_Biiillll!"_ she whined but was quickly hushed when he glared at her.

"Why should I?" he cocked an eyebrow, a small smirk growing on his face.

"Fine," she huffed back, "If you're not going to continue then let's get back-"

"You're not goin anywhere, sweetheart." he gripped her thigh harshly, "An adorable brat like you needs to be put back in place." Ray blushed deeply and turned her head in embarrassment which only excited him more.

"No, no, no," he cupped her chin and turned her face to him, "When a sergeant is speaking, private, you gotta look at him dead in the eyes."

"Bill-"

"You're not allowed to address any officer by first name, doll." he kissed up her neck causing her to arch her back and squirm underneath his touch, she tried so hard to not make a sound.

"Y-yes sir," she gulped and bucked her hips upward, "Can we _please_ leave now?"

"I'm not done with you yet." Bill slid his hand up her inner thigh and watched as she gasped and bit her lip to hold in a moan, "Dammit, why do you have to be so goddamn _foxy._" he rubbed at her pussy through her uniform trousers and grinned as she turned to goo.

"Nnhh." she kept on biting her lip, "St-stop it, or I'm gonna be a blushing mess!"

"Oh, that's not even what I'm aiming for here doll." he fumbled with her belt and zipper, once they came undone she quickly closed her legs in shame, "What's wrong?"

"I- this-" she struggled with the words as lust began to intoxicate her, "...first time..." she mumbled with embarrassment. Bill chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers and their noses rubbed together.

"I'll be sure to take it easy on you, doll." he whispered while playing with her clit.

"N-no. I need to be put in my place, right?" Bill nodded and smirked but was hesitant to be rough with her.

"Alright, babygirl," Bill began to undo his pants, "If you say so." he bit her neck and started to slowly thrust into her, she gasped and gripped his shoulders as she shuddered. He started out slow, earning soft little moans from his girl.

"B- _gah!- _Bill!" she bucked her hips in pain and pleasure, "It hurts!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know." he hushed her gently and kissed her lips, he began to pick up the pace and forcefully slammed into her. She screamed and bounced with every vigorous movement, all of it drove him crazy.

"B-Bill!"

"No," he growled, "The correct answer is '_Sergeant__ Bill Guarnere' _doll." every thrust went deeper and harder, her nails dug into his shoulders as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"S-Sergeant." she buried her face in his chest as she moaned loudly.

"No, no. Look at me when I'm fucking you, babydoll."

She did as told, he teasingly slowed down and tilted her chin upwards.

"Now," he nibbled her ear before quickening the pace again, "Tell me who you belong to, princess."

"I-" she tried to get the words out but every thrust kept taking the breath from her lungs, "I belong to you!"

"You gotta say who that person is." Bill groaned as his cock began to throb, "Come on, princess."

"I- I belong t- to Bi-" he suddenly went deeper and harder, she screamed out and whined. Her vision grew blurry as she felt a warm knot in her stomach.

"_Sergeant."_ he growled while going faster and watching her scream.

"I- I belong to Sgt. Bill Guarnere!"

"Good girl." he placed a hand on her throat and bucked his hips faster and harder until he cummed inside, both of them had reached their limit. As he slowed down he pressed his nose against hers, their breathing was shallow and haggard and both of their hair was a mess.

*****

"Fuck," Bill panted with a chuckle, "I love you!" he kissed her forehead lovingly and pulled out. Without him holding her down she slowly began to slide off the hood of the vehicle, her legs and other limbs refused to function properly, she was now on her feet but was unsteady.

"Shit," he hissed and caught her before she could fall, "You alright, doll?"

"Yeah," she nodded with exhaustion, "Just... can't... move."

"Well, since it was your first time... It's gonna hurt for a while-"

"I blame you." she huffed which caused him to laugh.

"Come on, sweetheart," he began to carry her to the passenger seat, "Let's get back."


	38. Nunen (part 2): Fellas!

The drive back to the others was silent, Ray had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and he couldn't help but smile as his heart fluttered. Bill loved her with all his heart and vowed that one day he'd marry her. Once the both of them had gotten back, Dick quickly hurried over to check on his sister, "What happened to her?!" he panicked as Bill carried her out of the jeep bridal style, "Is she alright? Was she shot-"

"She's fine, sir," Bill chuckled, "Just sleepy, is all. This little idiot shouldn't have ran off."

"I'm glad she's alright, thank you Guarnere."

"Don't mention it." he smirked as the image of what he did with Ray replayed in his mind. "Now, are we gonna find The Bull or what?"

"I'm coming with..." Ray mumbled sleepily as she tried to roll out of Bill's arms, "Let's go..."

"_You_," Bill growled, "Are staying here to sleep."

"Bill," Dick pursed his lips, "I'm gonna need you to stay here and watch her for me." Bill frowned but didn't refuse, he set her down against the wheel of the jeep while Winters directed groups of men in different directions to search for their missing sergeant.

"Bill..." Ray mumbled, "I'm cold..."

"Hang on sweetheart." Bill dug through his bag and pulled out one of the blankets he had and wrapped it around her small form, "Is that better?"

"Mhm..." she hummed before yawning and snuggling the blanket, "It smells like tobacco, and since you always have a cigarette in your mouth, it smells like you." Bill chuckled with a grin before brushing her bangs out of her face.

"They're gonna find him," he had hopes that Bull was still alive, he was out there, "I know they will."

"Bull is..." her sentences grew more and more incoherent and were doused with slumber, "Bull is friend..."

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, Cobb amd Webster's group were scouring the area as the sun began to rise from its hiding place. Hoobler spotted a jeep coming by and he raised his gun in the air horizontally to show that he meant no harm, and to his relief the soldiers driving it had Bull with them.

"Randleman!" Hoob cheered, "You're alive! Where the fuck you been?"

"Glad to see ya boys." Bull grinned.

"Not as glad as we are," Cobb snickered, "We thought about giving up on you, huh boys?"

"Shut up, Cobb." someone snapped.

"What?!" Cobb hissed back.

"Let's get you back." Hoobler smiled and with that they all started the march back to the outskirts of Nunen.

Bill had his arm coiled around Ray's waist while smoking as the both of them sat behind the jeep out of sight, she snuggled closer to him and blinked awake to see his smile, "Heya, sweetheart." he cooed, "Ya sleep well?"

"Everything still hurts..." she whined.

"Pft, that's what happens when you lose your virginity, kid."

"I will kill you if you do not shut up about it."

"Sorry," Bill raised his hands in defense, "It was just adorable seeing your face and watching your reactions when I fu-"

Ray socked him in the stomach which caused him to nearly swallow his cigarette, she laughed for five minutes straight. Seeing her like this made Bill happy, it made him ecstatic knowing that he was the one who made her laugh like this.

"Cigarette?" he offered her his box of cigarettes but she refused.

"I don't know- uh- I don't smoke, I mean." she stared curiously, hesitating to take one.

"Because your brother don't smoke?"

"What does my brother have anything to do with me not smoking?" she huffed. "It's just the way I was raised, Bill."

"Winters don't drink, so I'm guessin you don't either- well he did drink that _one time _but didn't like it."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Bill smirked before he enlightened her, her facial expression was priceless, "And _that _was his first sip of alcohol I bet."

Ray squinted her eyes in frustration before angrily yanking the box of cigarettes from his hand, she took one out and fumbled around with it- figuring out which end of the cigarette went between her lips- and shoved the box against his chest.

"It's been a day of firsts," she shrugged as she searched for a lighter, "Wouldn't hurt to try." she lit her cigarette and coughed as it stung at her throat.

"That's exactly what he said!" Bill chuckled, "Guess you two _are _related."

"But we're not biologically related-"

"Ray," he peered into her eyes, "Family isn't just blood." the two gazed at each other for 2 seconds until Bill realized something.

"You ain't supposed to inhale the smoke, Sunshine." he laughed, "That's how you end up coughing a storm!"

"Then show me the correct way to smoke, sarge." she smirked back.

"Alright then." and with that he proceeded to show her the right way to smoke without actually dying.

"Bull!" they heard Martin cheer happily, "Good to see ya!" Bill and Ray took that as their cue to leave, Ray stopped before leaving the safety of the jeep and snuffed out her cigarette.

"Richie would _kill _me if he saw me smoking!" she scurried up to Bill's side, "Let's go!"

"It's good to have ya back, Bull." Martin smiled as he shook the tall man's hand, it was the first time that Ray- that _anyone _really- had seen him truly smile.

"It's good to be back, Martin."

"Don't know whether to slap ya, kiss ya, or salute ya." Bill smirked before shaking his hand, Ray stood there as relief washed over her, "I told these scalliwags you was okay."

"And they didn't listen?" Bull grinned as he scanned all their faces.

"These salty bastards wanted to go on a suicide run to drag your ass back here!"

"Is that right?"

"Meh, I told 'em don't bother." Hoobler giggled as Bull smiled at all of them.

"Yeah," Bull started, his eyes met Ray's, "Never did like this company none." the men laughed and smiled before the three sergeants walked off, Ray was making her way to Bull but was stopped.

"Hey," Skip bounced, "Ya got any gum?" his goofy smile made Ray want to slug him.

"Not now, Skip," she gently shoved him out of the way, "I gotta say hello to someone first. Sgt. Randleman!" she called out, the tall man stopped and smiled at her. Ray didn't know what got into her but she lunged towards the gentle giant and hugged him tightly.

"Heh," Bull chuckled as he patted her head, "It's good to see you too, Sunshine."

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered, "I'm sorry that I didn't come back for you."

"Got nothin to be sorry for darlin," Bull pulled her away to look her in the eyes, "You're a good kid, Pearl."

"Thanks sir." she smiled.

"Oh they found ya!" Bill joked to Bull as stealthily snaked his index finger around Ray's.

"Wait," Martin smirked, "What did ya say?"

"Johnny, don't irrigate me."

"That's easier said than done, Guarnere." Ray giggled which gained a playful slap on the back of the head from Bill.

"_They found you? _Now I don't know who's more stupid, you or the hick." Bull chuckled when hearing this, he was glad to be back with Easy Company- to be back by Johnny's side again. Someone started shouting that it was time for the platoon to pack up and move, Bill quickly turned on his heel and began barking orders.

"COME ON 2ND PLATOON!" Ray was by his side, "LET'S MOVE!"

Soon when everyone was all packed up and ready to go and Bull was on the truck where the rest of the wounded were, they marched off to their next destination. _Schoonderlogt, Holland. _


	39. Joyrides

**Schoonderlogt, Holland. Around the Rhine.**

2nd platoon was in the middle of securing a line on "The Island" that was south of the Rhine. Ray was at the front of the line as Bill went back and forth to check on the other men, the crazy man had stolen a motorcycle from some poor Dutch farmer- Ray did not approve of this incident, she scolded him but he only laughed.

"Lighten up, Sunshine!" Bill smirked as he slowly circled around her on the motorcycle, "Get it? Sunshine? Lighten up? Get it-"

"Yes, I get it sir." she hissed back as the men around her chuckled at the sorry excuse of a pun, "Can you _please _shut up now?"

"Now _that _is insubordination right there, Pearl!" Bill smirked, "I'm gonna have to write you up on that!"

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes just before Bill drove off to check on the rest of the men, leaving Ray at the front of the line alone with many others; including Cobb, Hoobler, Shifty, Babe, Garcia and Hashey, Webster and Penkala. Ray felt pretty comfortable being around Babe, Webster and Penkala and Shifty, she was indifferent to Hoobler- he treated her like any other soldier, so the two of them were on good terms- but Cobb and the other two despised her.

"Miss Pearl?" Shifty gently tapped her shoulder.

"Yes sir?" she responded politely.

"Don't let Guarnere's teasing get to you," he was making sure she was alright emotionally, which she appreciated, "He may seem like a jerk but he means well."

"Thank you for your concern, sir." Ray beamed, "Sgt. Guarnere is all bark and no bite."

"Don't let him hear you, miss." Shifty laughed. "I'm gonna go on ahead, alright?" Ray nodded and Shifty darted away. The blonde glanced around and waited quietly for Bill's return, she noticed Cobb snaking his way towards her and she tensed up to prepare for the worst.

"Hey there, Pearlie." he smirked as he crouched behind her, invading her personal space, "You know you look gorgeous with tar smudged all over your face."

"Fuck off, Cobb." Ray grumbled coldly, "Go back to your post."

"What are you? My fucking sergeant?" he laughed, "Even if you were, you think I'd listen to a doll like you?" he smacked her rear end without a care, she yelled out in disgust and punched him in the face angrily.

"Watch it, Cobb." she snapped, "Or you'll be sorry."

"What? Are you going to run over and cry to Guarnere?" Ray bit her tongue, "Hahaha-"

"Cobb!" Hoobler hissed, "Leave the girl alone!"

"What?!" Cobb snarled, "How can any of the _men _focus with an ass like hers?!" he smacked her rear end again, she was on the verge of tears at this point and Hoob noticed it.

"She's a goddamn soldier just like the rest of us!" the corporal shoved him away, "Leave her alone or _I will write you up myself._" Cobb swallowed hard before nodding, "Now apologize to miss Pearl and get out of here."

"I apologize, dollface." the soldier grunted before scurrying off. Ray tilted her head to the ground and wiped her eyes against her sleeve, she couldn't cry here- not now.

"Hey," Hoobler nudged her gently, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," she sniffled, "I'm sorry you had to get involved."

"Do not apologize for a man's indecency."

"I-I'm sorry- um- Thank you. I really mean it." Hoob smiled before going back to his previous position, from there he gave her a nod to show her that he had her back.

Soon Bill came back, that goofy smile plastered on his face, Ray had warned him that the enemies could spot him easily like that but Bill being _Bill_ laughed it off. The sergeant drove up to the front of the line to check for any obstacles in the platoon's path, Ray sighed and shook her head as she watched him drive off like he was having the time of his life... That is until a gunshot went off and Bill was flung into the air along with the motorcycle, Ray froze as she watched the scene before her.

"SNIPER IN THE BUILDING!" someone screamed, Ray wanted to scream but her voice was caught up in her throat. "PEARL, MOVE!"

"BILL!!!" she rushed over to the destroyed vehicle in hopes to retrieve his body, "BILL?!"

"RAY, GET DOWN, YOU'RE TOO EXPOSED!" Penkala shouted as a bullet hit the ground before Ray. "DAMMIT! SHIFTY!!!" he cried out for the sniper.

"Bill!?" Ray slid over to the wreckage, "Bill, where are you?!"

"Right- _ugh- _right here sweetheart." a raspy voice groaned, it was him.

"Bill! Oh my god, you're bleeding!"

"It ain't that bad, babydoll." Bill shrugged, clearly it was causing him a lot of pain. "You should get outta here before-"

"Shut up and hold still." Ray snapped as she rummaged through her bag to find some morphine and bandages- anything to ease the pain and stop the bleeding.

"MEDIC!" she barked, "Where are you hurt, babe?" that was the first time she had ever called him a nickname of endearment, he was speechless. "Bill!" she snapped, "Focus!"

"Uh," Bill blinked, "Sorry. Uh, my right leg." Ray nodded before injecting the morphine into his blood system. The blonde was fumbling with the disinfectant and bandages throughout all the chaos and shouting, she didn't even pay attention to her own safety as a bullet hit her helmet and she fell over.

"RAY!!!" Bill cried, _she's dead... His girl... Dead..._ "Hey! Hey! Wake up, don't you go dyin on me now! MEDIC!!!"

"Ngh..." Ray scratched her head as she sat back up, her helmet sitting crooked on her head, "I'm fine love." she smiled and relief washed over him.

"I thought-" the man gulped, "I thought you was dead!"

"I'm right here."

"It hurt me more than my leg does!"

"Bill, hold still."

"And- and seeing you get back up like that- I made up my mind, doll. I'm marrying you after this whole war is over." Ray blushed softly and her heart raced, _he was going to marry her? _It was probably the morphine talking...

Soon the chaos stopped and his leg was patched up, he'd still have to be taken off the line for a couple of weeks to seek proper treatment and to Ray's discomfort... Leaving her all alone...

A medic vehicle pulled up on the scene and a medic who went by the name of Spina, also from South Philly, ordered some other soldiers to get Bill onto a stretcher. "Doc," Ray tugged at Spina's sleeve, "Will he- will he be alright?"

"After a few weeks of recovery," Spina reassured her, "He will be!"

"See, Pearl?" Bill smirked, "Nothin to worry about."

"I'm coming with." Ray blurted.

"I'm sorry, but you're not injured." Spina replied, "I can't take you with me."

"Wherever Bi- erh- wherever the _sergeant _goes, I go with."

"I understand, trooper, but I _can't_. I'm sorry." Spina patted her shoulder before glancing up at Bill who was already in the back of the medic truck. Bill just gave her a sad look as he mouthed the words 'take care of yourself, I love you.' With that, the medic hopped in and the doors were closed, the truck began to move and Ray stood there. Watching as it disappeared from the horizon...


	40. Missing You

A week had passed since Bill had left for the hospital and Ray wandered around by herself, not much was happening for Easy Company except the fact that they had to rush The Island. Ray was sleeping in that morning, the sun was already up and so was she- yet she refused to roll out of bed- her little sleeping area (a box???) was adjacent to Captain Nixon's. The sounds of loud snoring filled her ears as she lay on her back with her eyes fixed on the ceiling, "Lew?" her brother's voice sliced through the loud snores, "Wake up! They want us back at regiment."

A groan came from Nix's bed, Ray stirred as she heard Dick's footsteps grew closer and he clapped two times. "C'mon, Nix, get up!"

"Meh..." the other captain groaned.

"Something's up..." the ginger mentioned the name of a CO but Ray couldn't hear properly due to the fact that she was stll disoriented.

"Okay, go on ahead, I'll be right down..." Nix grumbled.

"Come on, you got 10 minutes." Dick glanced at his watch.

"Go away!..."

"Get up." Dick groaned, Ray poked her head out from the curtains covering her bed and saw her brother leaning against the wall by his friend. The ginger was impatiently tapping his foot. "Come on big boy. Let's go." he patted Lew's back.

After what seemed like two minutes, Nix was still not out of bed and Dick's patience was running low. "Okay..." the ginger reached for a pitcher of yellow water and dumped its contents on the sleeping man. Ray snickered softly as her brother flashed her a look of feigned innocence and Nix began coughing and spitting in disgust.

"Augh, goddammit!" Nix hissed and looked at Dick, he was still feigning innocence, "Really? That was _my own piss_ for christ's sake!" Dick's eyes widened in shock and fell upon the empty pitcher as Nix did his best to clean himself off, a small smirk growing on the ginger's face.

"Oh-ho," Dick shrugged before sending a wink in his sister's direction, "Sorry, Lew-" a pillow was launched at Dick's face and Lew was fumbling out into the light.

"Bitch!" Lew hissed as he tackled Dick who only laughed and stood his ground, the two of them knew Lew would probably lose since the ginger was on the wrestling team in his high school years. Ray rolled her eyes and slid out of bed to watch the scene before her.

"C'mon, Lew," Dick giggled, "I thought you loved me!"

"I _did,_" Lew snarled as he tried to place him in a chokehold, "That was _before _you dumped my own piss on me!" Dick only laughed at the smaller man's attempt, Lew grumbled at Ray for just standing there. Either she choose a side to fight on or leave.

"I'm conflicted, gentlemen," The blonde shrugged, "But I'm gonna help Cpt. Nixon out!" she smirked before propelling herself at her brother.

"Atta girl!" Lew beamed, "You're outnumbered, Dick!"

"Not you too, Racer!" Dick laughed as the girl clinged to his leg like a koala.

After Dick got Lew and Ray awake, they all hopped into a jeep and headed to the 506 HQ. Lew was talking about Germans and the Rhine, Ray spaced out for all of it but it seemed like her brother wasn't paying much attention either. Dick was gazing into Nix's eyes and his gaze kept trailing down to the man's lips, Ray noticed this and smiled softly- her brother was in love and it was obvious.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Lew snapped, the two siblings flinched and regained focus as the jeep came to a stop.

"Hangin' on every word!" Dick smiled warmly as he jumped out, "C'mon, Race." he took his sister's hand to help pull her out. They were about to enter the building but no one noticed as Ray slid away to find her friends, the girl had no interest in listening to things she could hear later out on the field.

Ray wandered around in search for Bill, hoping that he'd returned, asking every sergeant she came across only to be given the same answer, _no._ She wasn't surprised- even the medic said he'd be out for a couple of weeks- but it was getting pretty lonely and boring without his loud voice coming from the corner or his goofy smile. _Is this what it feels like to love someone? _She couldn't get him off her mind, she didn't even notice Joey sneaking up behind her.

"Pearlie!" he playfully placed her in a chokehold, "Why the long face?"

"Liebgott," Ray grinned before ramming her elbow into his abdomen causing him to let go, "How's the neck?" once she was facing him her eyes landed on the bloodied bandages around his neck. The wound wasn't that bad, just a graze, it was from one of the patrols.

"Meh," Joey shrugged, "I won't die." Ray chuckled, "But seriously, why are ya so glum?"

"Lots of reasons, Joey." Ray slid her hands into her pockets and began walking with her friend.

"Guarnere?" he smirked.

"_Possibly._"

"The sarge said he'd be okay," Joey nudged her, "Why ya worrying?"

The only response Ray could give was a shrug, Joey took this as a signal to change the subject and so he started to trash talk David Webster. Although it seemed like he hated Webster, Joey always respected him and admired him- jealous of him even!- and the way Joey talked about the "guppy boy from Harvard" planted a smile on Ray's face, a smile that she thought she could hide.

"Why ya smiling, Ray?" Joey poked, "Did I say something funny? Huh?"

"No, no," Ray shook her head, "It's just that you and Webster seem close- although you're at each other's throats-"

"And you couldn't help but think of him?" He smirked as he watched her face turn red, "Well, _did _you?" She nodded shyly and he howled in amusement. These two were madly and deeply in love, but how long could they keep it a secret?


	41. Daredevil

As Ray and Joey strolled down the road, a soldier hurried up to them, "One of you Pearl?" he asked.

"Right here," the blonde raised her hand and the man gave her a letter, "Thank you."

"Whatcha got there, Pearlie?" Joey asked as he looked over her shoulder, "A dear John letter? Wait, no, you ain't a man-"

"Then it would be a Dear _Jane _letter." Ray grinned before flipping the envelope over to read who it was from, her heart fluttered when she saw his name.

_From: Sergeant William Guarnere_

_To: Private Ray "Sunshine" Pearl_

Her hands shook as she fumbled around trying to open it, Joey kept on bugging her about where and _who _it came from but she brushed him off. Once the contents of the envelope were in her hands she shoved the empty envelope against her friend's chest, "Here," she said never taking her eyes off the letter, "Now leave me be, will ya?"

"Fine," Joey sneered, "Geez..." he glanced down at the envelope to see what had his friend so preoccupied and when he saw _his _name he instantly knew and shook his head.

_Dear, Rachel-_

The letter started but the intro was scratched out, typical Bill.

_Dear, Ray-_

He scratched that part out too.

_Goddammit, I don't know how to write letters to someone like you but I'm trying, I don't even like starting a letter with "Dear..." not for you at least..._

_Hey there, sweetheart, how have things been? I miss you so fucking much, it's been kinda lonely without you by my side and going off about some cute squirrel we passed by. I've tried to escape the aid station but I got caught, I just want you to stay strong for me, don't let the other fellas get to you. You're a strong girl, not just any girl but **my girl**_.

_Your Idiot Sergeant, Wild Bill._

A smile spread across her face and she read the letter 100 times over, her face flushed softly as she felt her stomach doing flips. She folded the letter back up before tucking it in her inside chest pocket, she closed her eyes and squealed with glee while hopping up and down in circles.

"Jesus, Pearlie," George giggled as he and Toye walked by, "Calm down!"

"What is it now, huh?" Toye smirked, "A discount to the boutique?"

"As if, Toye," Ray beamed, "Even better, a letter from the sarge of the 2nd platoon."

"Of course." Joe chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You know, during the time I've known Guarno, he was always the tough guy but now that he's got you..."

"Toye, shut up or I will break your knees." Ray hissed, her friends burst into laughter and she did as well. The chilled mid November air nipped at her ears but she didn't mind it.

**December 10, 1944, Mourmelon-le-Grand**

_Left, right, left._

Soldiers were marching together in sync, there wasn't much to do during RR (rest and recuperation), a lot had changed in the past weeks. Dick had been promoted to XO of 2nd Battalion, Ray saw less and less of him and it hurt, he was no longer commanding Easy. Her brother had _other _matters to take care of now, why was she so upset?

"Heads up, Sunshine," George leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "The new CO's got his eyes on you." Ray instantly straightened her posture and tensed her shoulders. Lt. Dike, the new commander for Easy Company, was a nice man but was terrible when it came to the battlefield.

After Ray had heard about her brother's promotion she was already upset, but once Dike came into the picture she was on edge almost all the time. That son of a bitch kept on questioning her strength and ability in the military, always sending her to be lookout while Easy went on patrols, always making her stay behind, glaring at her and following her around. It had gotten to the point where Ray would frequently smoke. It concerned the other men, it probably concerned Dick as well but he wasn't there anymore; what could he do? Nothing, he was gone.

_Right, left, right._

Easy turned around and marched the other way, she could feel his eyes follow her as she moved and it was unnerving. _All she wanted was to be left alone, is that too much to ask for? _

"Pearl!" Dike called, stopping the whole company, "You're marching out of step! Are you even paying attention?" all eyes were on her now, that same cold feeling from Market Garden washed over her as she bit her lip.

"Ray," George muttered, "Stay close." Just then Dike began making his way to the blonde and every soldier in his proximity quickly stood at attention, including George who was shielding the girl. Dike stopped before George and gazed past him at the blonde.

"Pearl," the lieutenant barked, "Come forward."

Ray did as told. She didn't hesitate, _soldiers don't hesitate._

"Would you mind doing that march again? _By yourself._" her blood froze and her anxiety and anger began to bubble to the surface but she bit her tongue and did as told without a word...

**Meanwhile...**

Dick was standing by his desk, hands full of papers, Welsh was passing around cigarettes and some coffee while Nix was talking about an early Mid March action.

"So," he shrugged, "We train the new guys for 3 months, we jump into Berlin, we end the war." Dick sighed as he straightened the papers.

"Easy Company is being held together by the NCOs," Dick stated, "Taccoa men." Before Lew could respond the door opened.

"Sir," a private entered, "There's a Sgt. Guarnere wanting to see you." the soldier stepped aside and then _he _came in. Everyone smiled with joy as they saw his face.

"Look at what the train brought in!" Welsh chuckled as Bill saluted.

"The daredevil!" Nix chimed in.

"Hiya, Captain," Bill smiled as he shook Dick's hand.

"Good to have ya back, Bill." Dick beamed and Bill nodded politely.

"Jesus," Bill chuckled, "It's true, I thought I'd never see ya behind a desk sir."

"And someday he'll sit behind it!" Nix joked as he shook Bill's hand. Dick giggled and shook his head before going back to his papers.

"Well, I just went AWOL from the hospital to get back here, sir," Bill grinned, "Hope that ain't much of a problem for you."

"Would you care if ya did?" Dick looked up at him.

"Not one bit sir." Bill chuckled as he pulled out a letter, "Here, a letter from Moose, Lt. Hyliger, sir. He's recovering but it will be a while." Dick remembered the night when Moose accidentally got shot by one of their men while they were walking, there had been a little problem with the morphine and Doc Roe gave Dick and Harry hell for it. _They are adults, they are officers! They oughta know! _

"Thanks, Bill." Dick sighed as he clutched at the letter, the room went silent and Bill glanced out the window in hopes to see her. _How long has it been? What has she been up to? Was she still alive?__ Please don't let that be the case.._

"So," Bill brushed those thoughts aside, "I heard there's a football game. Those chumps in the 502, is that right?"

Everyone responded cheerfully, a "Yes," from Dick and an "Oh yeah!" from Nix and Welsh. Bill bobbed his head back and forth gleefully as he smiled.

"Sky train boys," His grin was as goofy as always, "Can't wait." he glanced up at the ginger who was preoccupied with his typewriter, Bill's grin fell and he looked too his feet.

"Great..." he mumbled sadly, he sucked in his breath and looked back up with a smile, "Well, uh, I'll just go find some trouble!" he saluted with a wink and a grin, Dick saluted him back calmly.

"You do that then." the Nix chimed. Bill nodded his goodbye as he walked towards the door but was stopped.

"Oh, and Bill?" Dick chirped.

"Sir?" Bill turned around.

"No more joyriding, right?" Bill nodded, "Good." Dick smiled.

"Oh," Bill pulled out a slip of paper, "Anybody ever heard of a joint called _Lulu's_?" Everyone shook their heads and Bill shrugged, "I'll ask around then- oh and sir?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't happened to see Little Sunshine around, have ya?" Dick glared at him coldly, ah yes there was the ginger Bill knew. The man who was always protective of his kid sister, he was actually glad to see that death glare of his.

"No," Dick grumbled, "Not in a while, _why?_"

"Just wanted to talk to her sir," Bill shrugged, "Kinda miss the little punk."

"She might be outside, go look around."

"Alright." and with that Bill left.


	42. My Sunshine

Ray was leaning against a crate, a cigarette dangling from her lips as she angrily gazed out towards the horizon, Luz and Toye as well as Joey were by her side. Bill looked left and right, asking if anyone had seen her, soon his eyes fell upon an all too familiar crowd. He wanted to surprise her, make her smile- hopefully she doesn't retaliate and shoot him an uppercut- so he strolled towards his friends calmly.

"Ray," Joey had his hands in his pockets, "Ya know you've been smoking more than usual- you hardly smoke!"

"Yeah," the girl mumbled, "Well I'm stressed out, alright? Cut me some slack." she pullepulled the cigarette out and let out a long and thick cloud of smoke.

"Are you still upset about your brother?" Toye groaned, "Look, Sunshine, just talk to him."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "Like I haven't already tried that!" George sighed and glanced behind him to see Bill making his way over, Luz beamed but before he could notify Ray Bill placed a finger to his lips to indicate that he was going to surprise her. Luz got the cue and snaked his arm around Toye's who instantly turned red.

"Hey, Sunshine?" George started, "Joe and I are gonna go take a walk, it looks like you need some time by yourself. Joey, you coming with?"

"I think it's best if I stay with Pearlie." Liebgott replied. Luz glared and Toye instantly knew what was going on.

"C'mon, man," he sighed, "Let the girl rest, plus we might run into Guarno!" _now _Joey got the idea and with that he began following the two other men, leaving Ray all alone. The blonde sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, dark bags stained her face. She hasn't been sleeping well ever since Dick got promoted, she hasn't been _herself _lately and everyone knew it.

Bill silently inched his way behind her, she was oblivious to it all as she snuffed out her cigarette. He slowly slid his hands over her eyes and leaned down to her ear, not caring if anyone saw.

"Miss me sweetheart?" he whispered, his voice sent chills down her spine and a small smirk formed on her face.

"Maybe I did," Ray reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly, letting her fingers glide through his messy hair, "Maybe I didn't." Bill grinned and roughly kissed her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Well, I sure did miss you, Sunshine." he smiled before placing himself next to her, "God, have you been sleeping at all?!"

"Nope." Ray chortled as she took out another cigarette, "Who needs sleep when ya got grenades and bullets flying your way?" she placed the cigarette between her lips and reluctantly lit it. Bill looked at her with pained eyes, this was not the Ray he knew, who was she? What in the hell could've happened to turn his little ray of sunshine into an empty shell?

"Anyways, Honey," She smiled weakly, her voice filled with pain, "How've you been?"

"Ah," Bill wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Well, I escaped the hospital!" he laughed, Ray just shook her head and giggled before pressing her head against his chest. The sound of his heartbear brought her some peace.

"God, I missed you." She mumbled.

"I know," Bill kissed her head, "I did too, not a day went by where I wasn't thinking about you." God, the two of them had lots to catch up on, Bill already knew about Lt. Dike taking over Easy but was unaware about what Ray had faced.

By now Ray had finished her 4th cigarette that day, she didn't take anymore- she made sure that she'd stop at the 4th cigarette of the day- but her nerves were still on edge and Bill sensed it.

"You gonna tell me what's on your mind, doll?" He finally asked, Ray let out a deep sigh before scratching her nose.

"Lots of shit, hon," she shrugged, "You know when I heard that my brother got promoted I was happy but also upset..." Bill listened as she began to spill everything she was holding in. Her brother who had promised to be there always, was now gone- probably forgot she existed at this point- Cobb was being a dick as usual and the new lieutenant kept on following her around and bothering her. Bill clenched his jaw and pulled her closer.

"That son of a bitch," he growled, "Cobb needs to know when to keep his hands to himself! He needs to know _not_ to mess with _my _girl." Ray couldn't help but smile softly at the man she so loved.

"Yeah well," she shrugged, "If anyone else knew we were together that would raise hell."

"I don't give a damn what happens, I want _everyone _to know that _you're **my **girl_!" Ray glanced up with shock, "Let them stare, let them point, let them spread rumors, I don't fucking care. I want those motherfuckers to leave you alone and if they don't, well they're gonna have me to answer to." Bill huffed posessively before Ray began giggling.

"What?!" He scowled.

"Nothing," she wiped a tear from her eye, it was from laughing but also seeing him again, "I'm sorry, love, I just... I missed you so much."

"I love you." Bill stared into her eyes, a small smile formed on her lips and she gripped his collar and pulled him close to softly kiss his lips. They both closed their eyes, she felt his cold hand against her cheek and he felt her fingers tangled in his hair. Both of them were blushing, Bill missed that small smile, Ray missed that goofy ego, every ounce of unconditional love was poured out into that warm kiss. Everyone who was nearby gaped and pointed while whispering amongst themselves, Bill shot an eye open and smirked before flipping off all those who were watching.


	43. Are You?

Bill dragged Ray away with him, somewhere more private so that they could relax in each other's arms in peace. Dick, Lew and Harry were still in the office all while the ginger worked on the papers.

"Hey, Dick?" Welsh peeped, "What's going on between Bill and your sister?" This question caused Dick to freeze in his chair, Lew cleared his throat and straightened himself in his seat.

"_Nothing _is going on between _them_, Harry," Dick snarled, "They're just _close _friends."

"Do close friends kiss each other like _that?_" Harry smiled as he pointed out the window, Dick angrily whipped his head in the direction of the window to see his sister on her tiptoes and smooching Bill, the man's arms were wrapped around her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck. Dick scowled and stomped over to the window and opened it.

"GAURNERE!!" the ginger roared and caused the two lovers to jump, "Get away from her!"

"Ah, shit, doll!" Bill smirked, "Run!" he gripped her hand and ran off with her all while Dick continued yelling after them as he tried to climb out the window.

"Dick," Lew raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you going?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going after them!"

"Dick, Ray's a big girl now. She said so herself." Lew reassured his friend. "She'll be fine." Dick frowned before walking back to his chair, Nix was right. Ray wasn't a child anymore...

Bill took Ray far away with him, away into her empty tent, and sat her on her cot. The man flashed her that big goofy smile of his and all she could do was giggle, Bill plopped himself besides her and rested his head on her shoulder, these two could enjoy being in each other's presence and not have to speak. This was what true love was, "Rachel?" Bill mumbled, Ray hummed back in response, "I'm a bit tired, I want you to lie down with me and let me hold you in my arms."

"Alright," Ray hummed softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm a bit tired as well, let's get some rest love." She kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her before they both fell back into the cot. Bill nuzzled his nose into her neck and sighed happily as he tightened his grip around her, it tickled.

"I love you," Bill whispered, "Did you know that?"

"Yes, I do, Bill," Ray positioned herself so that she was facing him, she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb as she smiled, "I love you too."

"I'm gonna marry you. That's a fucking promise."

"I know," she giggled softly as her eyes began to droop, "And I'm looking forward to sharing a future with you." her eyes fell shut and she cuddled closer as she yawned softly, Bill kissed her head before doing the same. It was the first time in months that the two were able to find some peace. Although everything seemed fine, everything was _not _fine for Ray. Sure, she was glad to have Bill back but she was hiding something from him, _from everyone. _

She was pregnant with Bill's child. She's known for three months, the only other person who knows about her situation was none other than Doc Roe and his reaction was _not_ that calm.

_"WhAT?!?" Roe screeched._

_"Keep your voice down, will ya?!" Ray slapped a hand against his mouth, "If anyone else knows- **especially **my brother- I'm dead!" Gene nodded as he ripped her hand away from his mouth, he was happy for her- really- but that didn't stop him from being concerned. A pregnant woman should **not **be on the battlefield!_

_"Ray," Roe was fidgeting with a syrette of morphine, "You- whose child is it? Is it Bill's?"_

_Ray nodded silently, a blush forming on her face as Roe's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened and closed as he stood there in search for words._

_"Should we-" Roe scratched his head, "Should we tell Winters?"_

_"HELL NO!" Ray bonked him on the head, "If I tell my brother, he'll kill us **both**!!"_

_"Nah," Roe shrugged, "He ain't gonna kill me, I'm a medic and yall motherfuckers need me."_

_"Whatever." Ray rolled her eyes._

_"Wait, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING ON THE BATTLEFIELD?!?!?"_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"_

Ray subconsciously ran a hand over her stomach, the baby was still forming and Roe was right but she had already made her choice, she _knew _the consequences and she faced them head on. Bill pulled her closer and the two of them snuggled in search for warmth as they rested.

Shifty opened the flap of the tent and giggled as he spoke to Hoobler who was behind him, he quickly shut his mouth when his eyes landed on the sleeping couple, "Hoob!" he gently elbowed the corporal's stomach, "Shush!" he pointed to the sleeping couple and Hoob instantly shut up.

"Ain't they cute?" Hoobler grinned, "I kinda thought it was obvious they liked each other."

"They are cute," Shifty beamed, "Hey, it's Pearlie's camera, should we?"

"They'll thank us later." Hoob smirked. Shifty sneakily swiped the camera up and took a photo of the sleepy couple, the photo developed and the two soldiers smiled with pride at the adorable photo.

"I'm gonna write them a little note," Shifty took out a pen and began to write.

_You two are a cute couple, Hoob and I wish the both of you luck! -With love from Shifty and Hoob. _

He placed the photo and the camera at the foot of the bed and the two of them scurried out with big grins on their faces, leaving the couple to their privacy. _Nothing could go worry them now._


	44. We Didn't Start the Fire

**1623**** (4:23 PM)**

"Bill, sweetie?" Ray whispered softly as she gently shook Bill, "Time to wake up." the man only grumbled before pulling her back down next to him. She screamed out softly in surprise and giggled when he pressed his nose against her neck, "Bill! Come on, we gotta go!"

"Five more minutes, sweetheart." he mumbled sleepily, "I just wanna hold you more."

"Come on, big boy, unless you want latrine duty." Bill groaned before sitting up with her, he yawned and kissed her cheek lovingly, "Let's go, we got our weekend passes so if you wanna go out into town we gotta tell the boss." Bill tossed his legs over the side of the cot and took Ray's hand, he jumped off before pulling her into his arms again. She could only roll her eyes and kiss his nose, she noticed the photo besides her camera and bent down to pick it up.

"Alright," he playfully smacked her ass, "Let's get going then!" and with that the two of them walked out hand in hand. All eyes were on them and Ray felt a wave of fear wash over her, she shrunk besides Bill and felt as if the baby knew how she felt as well. Bill noticed this and pulled her close, "It's alright, sweetheart," he whispered, "I gotcha."

"Thanks, Bill." she smiled uneasily.

"Hey you two!" a familiar voice came from besides them, it was George and Joe, "Heading out into town too?"

"Uh-huh!" Ray beamed, "We gotta tell Ri- um- Winters first though."

"Ya know, Sunshine," Joe chuckled, "You can just call him by what you call him, he is your brother after all."

"Well, he hasn't been _acting _like one lately." she hissed back.

"Let's not start a fight here, alright fellas?" George butted in, "Well, see you two soon! Come on, Joe." and with that the couples went their separate ways. Bill sat Ray down on a crate and kissed her head with a smile.

"Why don't you wait here while I go tell Winters?" he caressed her hand with his thumb, she nodded hesitantly but knew he wouldn't be long. Bill grinned and kissed her lips quickly before walking off, "See ya in a bit, sweetheart!" Ray just sat there, legs crossed, a smile on her face. Both Hoob and Shifty were beaming from the distance, unnoticed as Ray smiled down at the photo that Shifty took.

The two men made their way over and greeted her, "Miss Pearl," Shifty beamed, "How are you?"

"I'm alright," she smiled back, "Also, you're one hell of a photographer, Shifty!"

"Not as good as you, ma'am," Shifty giggled, "You going into town?" Ray nodded and smiled, the three of them talked for a bit but she couldn't remember what was said all she could remember was the gentle movement from the baby.

Meanwhile, as Bill was chatting with Winters, he noticed the ginger was a bit on edge- must have been the papers.

"So you and Ray are heading out for the weekend?" Dick asked, his eyes never leaving the papers. Bill sighed and bit his lip.

"Yes sir," Bill replied curtly, "If that's alright with you."

"It's fine."

"Sir, I know this ain't my place to speak but... Your sister's going through a lot right now- ya know, with your promotion and the new CO- maybe you should talk to her?"

"Ray seems perfectly fine to me." Dick shrugged, "She's an adult now."

"Yeah, but still, you're her _brother_ and she _needs you_." Dick only sighed, Bill was right. Ever since he got promoted, Ray seemed to have grown distant and more cold. It wasn't her fault, he just wasn't there for her like a big brother should be.

"You're right," Dick sighed, "I'll talk to her, for now make sure she's doing okay."

"I will, sir." Bill nodded before saluting him and with that he was out the door.

_What will the baby be like? Will it be a boy or a girl? It didn't matter to Ray, as long as it was alive and in her arms. What would she name it? Would Bill be upset?_

"Miss Pearl?" Hoobler's voice brought her back to the real world, "Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion as she tried to refocus herself in the real world, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Well," Hoob smiled, "Me and Shifty gotta leave now, see ya soon!" Ray nodded a goodbye and watched as the two disappeared in the horizon. Relief washed over her and without thinking she ran a protective hand across her stomach, feeling the gentle movements from the baby inside.

_What kind of parent would she be? Would she be loving like her birth mother and like the Winters family? Or would she be cruel like her father? Would she even live to bring this child to the world? Why was she craving chocolate?_

"Ray?" Bill startled her, "Shall we go pack?" he had his arm bent a bit, indicating that she should hook her arm around his. Ray smiled and did so, the two of them walked off arm in arm.

"Where are we headed?" she tilted her head, a puzzled look on her face. Adventure and excitement washed over her, she couldn't keep still.

"I was thinkin maybe Paris," Bill smiled, "Or Lyon." his pronunciation of the French cities was horrible but they made her smile.

"How about Versailles?" the two of them entered the tent, "I've always wanted to visit that place."

"Let's head to Versailles then!" Bill grinned and spun her around, "Let's get packing!"


	45. Trains

**On a train headed to Versailles, France**

Ray stared out the window and watched as the trees and livestock rapidly brushed by in a blur, journal on her lap open to a blank page, curtains pulled over the windows looking into the cabin the couple sat in, they'd be at Versailles at around 1815 (6:15 PM)- about 45 minutes left to the trip. Bill's hand rested on hers, fingers tangled together. The sky was already dark but the inside was illuminated by the lights.

"You gonna write anything, doll?" Bill asked softly, the girl turned to face him, she shrugged. She wanted to write down what was going through her head but what would she put? Would she write about the anger she felt towards her brother, would she write about how she was happy to see Bill again, or would she subtly mention something about a baby?

"I guess..." she fiddled with her pen in her right hand, "I guess I'll write about us." she flashed him a kind smile and brought her pen to the paper but she froze, why wouldn't her body function properly? When did she last write something instead of filling the pages with sketches? After about a minute of silence she began to write.

_December 10,__ 1944\. When was the last time I wrote in here? August ot was it September__? It was definitely September, I remember writing about the kiss!_

Bill watched in awe as her hand flew across the page, the black ink spilled out onto the paper and formed meticulous cursive.

_A lot has happened over the past three months. Bill and I became closer, we both had a fight but we fixed it, we lost The Bull but got him back, Bill had an injury and was gone for a while, Richie got promoted and he's grown more **distant. **It hurts. Easy Company's new CO is doing a bad job at being a leader, he keeps on staring at me and following me and it's unnerving!_

_The war doesn't seem to be coming to an end, guess we might not make back by Christmas. I'm sorry, mother, I won't be able to get you away from there as soon as I thought I would. _

And with that she ended her journal entry with a small sketch of a flower, closed the book and flashed a smile at Bill. The man returned that smile with a soft and loving kiss, "Let's book us a nice hotel, one with a nice view!" he began to list off all the activities they'd do, all the places they'd visit and so much more.

"We could visit Le Palace de Versailles," Ray suggested, "It's a nice place."

"Sure," Bill smirked, "As long as it's with you." In that moment when Ray was leaning up to kiss him they heard a loud crash followed by yelling and frantic running, the two lovers' heads quickly shot to the window of the door.

"HEFFRON!" a man shouted, "GET BACK HERE!"

"Heffron?" Bill raised an eyebrow at his girl who shrugged, he then reached to the curtains and parted them only to be startled by a smiling face pressed against the glass. "JESUS CHRIST!" he jumped in his seat.

"Babe?" Ray tilted her head.

"BIIIIILLLLL!" the ginger man beamed as his face was still smushed up against the glass. Bill glanced at Ray who only shrugged which then prompted him to carefully open the door and Babe just _fell _into the area. The couple just sat there, blinking at the ginger.

"Heffron!" A familiar Cajun voice broke the silence, it was the doc, "Guarnere, Pearl." he nodded politely before apologizing. Babe happily hopped to his feet, still smiling.

"Heffron," Bill grinned, "The fuck you doin here?"

"Oh, Gene and I were gonna head to Versailles!" the ginger smiled, "What about you two?"

"We're headed there too." Ray smiled before offering the two men the seats across from her and Bill which the two men took happily without fuss. The friends began to converse happily- except for Roe and Ray, the two of them stayed silent and listened to their friends talk about life back in Philly- Roe noticed Ray acting a bit jumpy.

"Miss Pearl?" the doc asked softly, "Is everything alright?" Ray glanced down at her torso, her hand resting calmly on it. She couldn't help but nod uneasily, Roe only sighed as he began to bite at his fingernails. Ray was only in the first trimester of pregnancy, there were no _major _physical changes seen but her behavior was different than normal, she still kept her pregnancy a secret from the rest.

Babe yawned and stretched his arms before leaning his head against Gene who's pasty white skin instantly turned pink, the young Cajun medic stuttered as he asked the ginger what in the hell he was doing only to get a loud snore in response.

"Mère de Dieu," Gene groaned as he rubbed his temple, "How many more minutes?"

"About half an hour." Bill replied as he casually snaked an arm around Ray's waist, "Me and little Miss Pearl here are gonna cause some chaos in Versailles, ain't we sweetheart?" he smirked which only gained an exaggerated eye roll from the blonde.

**Versailles, Paris**

The train came to a stop and Babe was rudely shoved off of Gene, the ginger hit his cheek against the cold glass window, "Gah!" he hissed at the sudden temperature change against his skin, "What the hell?!"

"We're here." Roe grumbled as he got his things while Bill lead Ray out, "Let's go, Heffron." The ginger clambered to his feet and quickly grabbed his bags before yanking the doc with him out the door. Once the four friends were out in the chilly evening air, Ray spun around on her heels and smiled up at the stars. She could feel the baby jump softly inside, it shared her love of stars as well.

"How's about we go get ourselves a hotel?" Babe nudged Bill, "A room for me and the doc, and a room for you and the little lady~." he wiggled his eyebrows which got a smack fron Gene, Ray was too tired to even care at this point and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then," she smirked as she slid her hand into Bill's, "It's a plan!" And with that the four of them walked off.


	46. Tonight

The four friends shuffled around the town just outside the City of Lights looking for a somewhat vacant and somewhat not shady hotel, the streets were crowded and it was cold out and Ray pressed herself close to Bill for warmth. Ray wasn't paying attention much, how could she when she was so tired? At some point Ray found herself curled up on a warm mattress, the lighting was dim and she was all alone. She must've passed out on the way to the hotel, there was a note left for her on the nightstand by the bed; she instantly knew who it was from due to the hand writing.

"Jerk." she scoffed and shook her head, Bill may have been a scrappy fighter from the streets of Philly but he sure knew how to romance a girl. "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet..." something felt wrong, uneasy, her stomach churned and she made a dash for the restroom. She knelt besides the toilet and hurled, coughing on her own spit as she gasped for breath.

"Sunshine?" Bill's voice came from the entrance of the room, "I'm back- Oh my god!" he rushed to her side once he saw her slumped over, his hand rested on back as he gently soothed her. Kiss after kiss was gently placed on her cheek and neck as she gasped for air, once she was sure she was fine her eyes were full of tears.

"B-Bill...?" the girl whimpered, "I'm sorry..."

"What for, sweetheart?" the man chuckled softly, "You ain't gettin sick are you?" he placed a hand on her forehead and his eyes widened in shock, she was burning up! "Babe," once he was sure she stopped puking, he helped her to her feet slowly, "You've got a fever!"

"I do?" she scoffed softly before coughing, "I feel fine!"

"Yeah, well you don't look fine. Doc! Get your ass in here!" suddenly out of nowhere, the young Cajun medic from Louisiana jumped into the scene. Bill placed her on the bed and Roe checked her temperature, the doc knew what was up and he _knew _what would happen if word got out.

"Ça va?" the man asked, Ray nodded in response, "Lui avez-vous dit?"

"Non," she sighed, "Pas encore..."

"Ray!"

"T'inquiète pas!" she smirked, "I'm fine, can I go out to town now?" Roe sighed and glanced up at Bill before biting his nails.

"Fine," the medic groaned, "But if you even _start_ to feel sick whatsoever then come back immediately!"

"Understood, Doc." Ray beamed. Roe groaned and muttered some instructions to Bill as Babe began talking Ray's ear off, Bill nodded and the doc said his goodbyes before beckoning Babe to leave the sick woman alone.

"See you later, Sunshine," the ginger grinned, "I'll let you and Bill have your time." and with that the couple was left all by their lonesome.

Bill slowly inched his way on the bed besides his girl, he rested his head on her shoulder and she instantly knew what he wanted. Ray sighed and shook her head as she reached her hand up to run her fingers through his hair, Bill closed his eyes and his breathing grew steady, only she had this effect on him. No one else.

"I got ya something while you was out." Bill mumbled in a relaxed tone, "Can I show you?" Ray hummed in response and Bill rushed to his feet to grab a bag sitting by the door of their room. He ordered Ray to close her eyes which she did obediently, the next thing she heard was his hand rustling through the bag.

"You can open your eyes now, doll." He spoke softly. Ray's diamond blue eyes fluttered open to see a light blue dress scattered with white dots and a bow on the torso, it was simple but beautiful. "Do you like it?" Bill's voice sounded almost pleading.

"It's gorgeous, Bill," Ray slowly got out of bed and ran her hand across the fabric of the dress, "You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to."

"I love it, honey."

"Try it on. I wanna see my girl in it." he beamed proudly. Ray giggled as she took the dress and scurried to the bathroom, "Aw, come on. We've had sex before, what's wrong with me seeing you naked?"

"It's embarrassing, Bill!" she hissed as her face turned red, "Plus, I'm not very proud of my body..." Bill grumbled as he made his way into the bathroom, Ray hissed but tried her best to shove him out. Her arms and legs were riddled with scars, some old and faded while others slightly new. Bill's heart sank, she was beautiful yet so broken.

"What happened?" he whispered as he took her hand in his, a finger tracing one of the old faded scars on her arm. The girl sighed and bit her lip, maybe it was time he knew the truth. The _whole _truth. She confessed to him about how she would take a blade to her skin and drag it across, how her real father hurt her and her mother, how she stayed up for nights on end and cried. She promised that she'd stop, honest she did, but her emotions got the better of her.

"I hated my body," she chuckled dryly, "The way I looked. I'm nothing like other girls, Bill. Sometimes I wonder_ why _you fell for me." Bill gritted his teeth, how could she say things like that?

"I fell for you because you're a fighter," he grumbled, "Not cause you're another pretty face, because you don't act like other girls." he kissed her softly and she smiled.

"I love you." she pressed her nose against his. "Always."

"I love you too. Now ya gonna put that dress on or what?" He laughed and she gently smacked his shoulder before she stripped down to her undergarments. Bill helped take the bandages off her chest and watched wide eyed as she strutted around looking for a bra, once she was in the dress he helped her zip up.

"Ready?" he asked anxiously.

"I will be once I put my make up on." she kissed his cheek. Tonight was _their _night, _their _first date, _tonight was special._


	47. Flowers

Bill and Ray met up with Babe and Gene and the four of them went into town. The three men followed behind the girl as she spun around on her heels, taking in every inch of scenery and every shop and attraction there was. It was 1912 (7:12 PM) and the friends were searching for a nice restaurant to dine in. It was cold and Ray forgot her jacket at the hotel and the wind kissed and bit at her exposed skin, she shuddered and Bill noticed this although she said she was fine, "Here," the man slid off his coat and put it around her shoulders, "You look cold, doll."

"Thank you," she smiled, "How about this restaurant?" she pointed to a fairly vacant building, it was quaint and looked decent enough. The men agreed and they all stepped inside, allied soldiers sat about enjoying their evening. Some chatting up the local ladies while others played poker and joked around. They took their seats and scanned the menus. Bill glanced at the two other men and winked slyly, gaining giggles from Babe and a grin from Gene.

"What?" Ray tilted her head, "What are you three going on about?"

"Nothin, sweetheart," Bill chuckled as he slung his arm over her shoulder, "You look good as fuck in that dress, by the way." he kissed her neck. Ray rolled her eyes and the two others giggled, soon the waiter came to take their orders.

The evening wore on, the four friends were just resting in the dim lighting of the restaurant. Ray glanced out the window, the streets were lit up with lights and bustling with people and street vendors, but the thing that stood out the most to her was the carnival by the Palace of Versailles.

_"Let's go on the ferris wheel, Rachel!" Dick beamed as he dragged his little sister with him through the crowded streets. Ray whimpered at the sight of all these people, her anxiety began to rise up inside her and she shot her brother a pleading look. "Don't worry, you won't get lost!"_ _Dick was 13 at the time, Ray was 6._

_"Richie," Rachel reluctantly followed her brother, "Why are there so many people?"_

_"It's a carnival, Racer, people come her to have fun!"_

_"It's too loud, I don't like it!"_

_"Do you want to go home then?" the ginger asked sternly, Ray was silent and she tilted her head down in shame, "Then stoo complaining and come on!" he beamed as he dragged her with him in line. The line to the ferris wheel wasn't that long, it was only a couple of minutes until the two of them were in a booth, soon they started moving. Ray poked her head out from the side of the booth and took in the beautiful early evening scenery; lights, buildings, clouds, people walking in the streets, trees, all of it was amazing in her eyes._

_"Whaddya see, Race?" Dick beamed, his question bringing the girl back to the present._

_"I see lights!" Ray smiled, "Lights, and trees, and buildings and people. People enjoying their lives and smiling and laughing."_

_"Is that what got you so giddy?"_

_"It's all beautiful from up here."_

_"Funny how earlier you said that you didn't like it here." her brother chuckled._

_"That was because we were with everyone else," Ray huffed, "Up here, we're far away yet still so close..."_

"Something catch your eye, love?" Bill asked, Ray blinked and turned to face him with a smile on her face. She began to tell him about how her and Dick would always go to the ferris wheel first at a carnival, but then she stopped when she realized how childish it sounded.

"I-I'm sorry," she looked away quickly, her face a slight red, "It's childish." Bill grinned and shook his head.

"You wanna go to the carnival, sweetheart?" he asked with a chuckle, Ray jerked and her face grew more red as she stuttered and struggled to find the right words.

"Oh no, I wasn't- I don't- I-" she looked back down in shame, Bill grumbled in annoyance and sternly gripped her chin and tilted her head up to face him. He cocked an eyebrow and kept his gaze glued to hers.

"I asked you a question, princess, I need an answer. I'll ask again. Do you wanna go to the carnival?" his voice was almost scolding. Ray gulped hard and nodded slowly, Bill was not satisfied with this answer.

"Use your words babygirl."

"C-could we go to the carnival? Please?" Bill smirked before passionately kissing her lips.

"Sure." and with that the four friends left the restaurant. The chilly evening air bombarded their faces as they stepped out of the door, the stars were twinkling in the night sky. Bill took Ray's hand in his and smiled as the four friends began walking in the direction of the carnival.

"Hey, Bill," Babe chirped, "Can we stay at the carnival for a while?"

"Heffron," Roe sighed, he knew Ray didn't have the energy, "It's late-"

"Well, that all depends on the Little Lady here," Bill chuckled, "Whaddya say, sweetheart?" Ray pursed her lips in thought, she wanted to stay- really- who knows when there would be another time to goof off and have fun at a carnival? After a moment of pondering she nodded.

"Only for a bit," she stated, "I want some time left to talk with Bill." Babe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which gained a smack from Roe angrily the ginger hissed in pain.

"Gene!" Babe growled, "What was that for?"

"That's disgusting, Heffron!" the Cajun medic replied, Bill and Ray couldn't help but chuckle softly at the playful banter between these two. Bill was about to speak but a street vendor selling flowers began chatting them up, Bill had no idea what he was saying- Bill wasn't French, he was Italian- so he frantically glanced between Ray and Roe for help.

"Excusez-moi," the vendor smiled at Ray, "Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu es très jolie." Ray giggled.

"Merci." she responded, Bill tugged at her arm and asked what he was saying and she happily translated. What the vendor had said got on Bill's nerves and he looked like he was about to charge the man but stopped when Ray bought a couple dozen flowers from him; carnations, (thornless) roses, daises, and violets. All of them Ray adored, Bill had an idea and he cleared his throat before taking a daisy from her grip.

"Hold still," he placed a cold hand on her cheek and placed the flower in her hair, "There." he stepped back and gasped softly, she was beautiful. "Wow." he muttered under his breath, soon realizing he was staring. He quickly turned his head away and blushed softly, she giggled and kissed his nose.

"Come on, sergeant," she said while taking his hand, "Let's go before we run out of time."


	48. Take back the night

Bill looked back and forth as Ray dragged him closer to the ferris wheel, they were up next along with Babe and Gene. Bill's plan was coming along smoothly, before the four of them knew it they were on the ride. Ray glanced over the side of their booth as the ride started moving, a smile washed over her face as they went up and up, she took her camera and snapped a few photos. Bill gently kicked Babe to get his attention, he gestured to the girl's camera and the ginger got the hint, "Hey, Sunshine," Babe peeped, "May I borrow your camera?" Ray didn't hesitate to hand him her precious camera before she went back to happily staring out at the world.

Bill winked at Babe and Gene before he began fishing through his pockets, the ginger got the camera ready as his friend from Philly pulled out a small red box. "Rachel?" Bill cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Yes, love?" she turned her head to face him, "What's up?" seeing that face caused Bill's voice to get stuck in his throat, she was beautiful.

"U-um," the man stuttered as a soft blush formed on his face, "R-Rachel Pearl, will you... Will you marry me?" Bill gulped and opened the small box to reveal a diamond ring, it was simple- it wasn't anything special- but it was beautiful in Ray's eyes. The blonde struggled for words as her heart beat 100 miles a minute, she was more than happy- her eyes welled up with tears as she thought about spending the rest of her life with this man- Bill grew more tense as he waited for her answer.

"Sweetheart?" his voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes!" Ray blurted, her cheeks red, "Yes, I'll marry you, Bill." she breathed softly. At her answer Bill smiled with relief and unconditional love before he slid the ring on her finger, the soft _snap _from the camera went off and Ray threw her arms around Bill's neck and kissed him lovingly.

Roe began clapping for the couple as Babe whistled loudly, Bill kissed Ray back and rested his forehead against hers and smiled, "I love you so fucking much," he sighed happily, "Mrs. Bill Guarnere." his smile turned into a smirk and Ray couldn't help but pinch his cheek playfully.

"Idiot." she chortled, "I love you too."

\--

**(smut and trigger warning)**

The next thing Ray knew was that she was tossed against the wall in hers and Bill's hotel room, her lips bruised and her hair a mess. In the dim lighting of the room she could make out the outline of his figure, his chest heaved rapidly as he licked his lips, Ray smirked as she began to wonder how the hell she got herself into this mess.

**Earlier...**

"Get off of her!" Bill hissed as he angrily shoved a drunken soldier off of Ray, "First off, have some fuckin respect! Second, can't you see she's somebody's fiancee?!" he grabbed the hand where the engagement ring was resting on, all while glaring at the other man.

"Come on," the drunken man whined, "A gal with a sweet face like that is just _asking _for it." Ray's blood went cold, she was just minding her own business and this man had the audacity to walk up to her and treat her like a mere object of pleasure. That wasn't the only thing Ray was worried about, what really worried her was Bill's temper. There was no telling _what _Bill would do to the drunk man, Ray gluped and clenched her fists to prepare for the worst.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Bill growled as he took a step closer to the drunk man.

"What?" the other man gently shoved Bill away, "That pretty little thing is _your _girl? She's too good for you, she needs a _real _man." That statement was enough to push Bill off the edge. With one swift punch, Bill sent the drunk flying to the ground before throwing more blows.

"Bill!" Ray tugged at his arm, "Bill, stop it!" she pulled him off of the other man, Bill was seething with anger but once his eyes met with hers all of that anger multipled. In that instant he pulled her close and crashed his lips onto hers, his anger had turned to a ball of rage...

\--

Bill gripped Ray's neck and bit her ear, "You're mine," he growled deeply, sending chills up her spine, "You're _fuckin mine_, ya understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Ray shuddered beneath him, her fingers gliding through his hair as he bit at her collarbone. Ray moaned softly as sinful thoughts ran through her mind, Bill placed a single possessive kiss on her neck before he began to slide her dress off all while placing rough kisses down her body. Ray fumbled with his collar but he swatted her hands away.

"Uh-uh," Bill hissed sternly as he shoved her onto the bed, "_You_ are gonna just lay back and let _me _take care of you. Alright, princess?" Ray nodded softly as Bill's hands darted roughly against her exposed skin. Soft moans escaped her lips as Bill caressed her here and there, his hands were warm while her skin was, she twitched at the sudden temperature change that hit her skin. Bill kissed at her neck as she played with his hair, he left a trail down her body causing her to quiver softly, "You ready, babygirl?" he whispered hungrily.

Ray nodded softly and squirmed nervously beneath him, Bill couldn't help but chuckle before whispering in her ear, "I'll be gentle tonight." his fingers locked with hers, "I promise."

With a swift nod, Bill slowly slid into her and the two of them made love in the moonlight. Between gasps and intimate moments the two always found a way to make the other feel protected...

*****

The two of them lay there tangled in the sheets, hair messed up, fingers entwined. Bill leaned over to place a warm kiss on Ray's nose, "I love you." he whispered with a smile.

"I love you too." Ray replied groggily. Bill slid out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, Ray could hear the water running for about a minute before he came back.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Bill scooped her up gently, "Let's get ya cleaned up."


	49. Before Bastogne

Bill carried Ray bridal style to the tub and gently placed her into the water, she shivered at the change in temperature and her body tensed as it started to adjust to the warmth that pulsed all around her. Bill's hand was still griping her forearm tightly, she didn't notice, the warmth clouded her mind in a haze, "Just sit tight, sweetheart," he spoke softly as he scooped some water into his hand and gently poured it down her back, "Lemme take care of you." she let out a hum of content in response.

The next thing she felt was a warm sponge against her skin, Bill gently scrubbed away the dirt and grime on her skin. The two of them sat in silence for a moment until Bill finally spoke, "You gonna tell me the real reason why you're so stressed out lately?"

"I already told you," Ray hummed, "There's nothing else."

"Sweetheart," Bill shifted himself so that he was facing her, "I can tell that you aren't telling me everything." Ray sighed and bit her lip.

"Even if there was more to the story," she placed a soapy hand on her head, "I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet." Bill nodded in response, he wouldn't press any further, if she didn't want to talk about it then he'd leave it be. "Are you gonna get in with me or not?" Ray teased.

"Of course I am!" Bill hissed back, "I was just... waiting for your permission..." Ray giggled before splashing him gently, beckoning him to join her.

**\--**

The two now sat in the warm bath, Bill scrubbing Ray's hair as she tried her best to stay awake. Every now and then Ray could feel the baby move inside her, every movement filled her with excitement and also fear. _What would happen if Bill found out? What if she died before she actually brought the baby into the world? What kind of mother would she be?_ Her train of thoughts were rudely interrupted when Bill gently poured some warm water on her head, rinsing the soap off, "Ack!" she sputtered as soapy water got into her mouth, "Bill, you dumbass!"

"Sorry, sweetheart." Bill shrugged, "Hold still-" Ray violently splashed him as revenge, he smirked and splashed back playfully before tossing the sponge at her.

"Tu est très bête!" Ray hissed, "Turn around, I gotta get your back." Bill was shocked at the sudden change in attitude Ray showed but reluctantly obeyed. Ray doused the sponge with soap and warm water before she proceeded to scrub up and down Bill's back. His broad shoulders were littered with bruises and scrapes and cuts from previous battles; Normandy, Carentan, Eindhoven and Nunen, and from when he fell off that motorcycle he stole.

A small smile formed on Ray's lips, her index finger slowly tracing each scar and bruise, the two of them have been through hell and back- of course, they were in a war- but they somehow managed to become closer.

"Sunshine," his voice yanked her out of her thoughts, "You asleep back there?"

"No!" Ray jolted with embarrassment, "Sorry, I was just... out of it."

"Well," Bill shrugged, "The quicker you finish, the sooner we can sleep!" he laughed. Ray shook her head and smacked his shoulder in retaliation.

**\--**

Ray started to drain the tub, Bill was already dried off and had his trousers on, a towel was held open in Bill's arms. It was beckoning to Ray. The blonde flopped into the warm towel, Bill wrapped her up like a child as he dried her off, a fresh set of clothes were set out for her on the bed. Ray's eyes began to droop with exhaustion, "Get dressed first," Bill spoke softly, "Then brush your teeth and then we can sleep." he smiled. He set Ray on the bed, she was still wrapped in the towel.

"I'll wait in the bathroom while you change," Bill kissed her forehead softly, "Knock when you're done." he smiled before he disappeared into the bathroom. Ray sat in silence for a moment before she slid out of the towel and into her clothes, an olive drab long sleeved cotton shirt along with the olive green trousers, she looked down at her hands only to see that they were completely consumed by the sleeves but she didn't care.

Once she was finished, she waddled up to the door and gave a gentle tap to indicate that she was done, Bill poked his head out and smiled, "I wanna brush my teeth." Ray mumbled sleepily as Bill stepped aside to let her in. The man waited for her on the bed while she brushed, her hair was a mess but it didn't matter. Ray was Bill's mess.


	50. Got A Penny?

"Come on, Bill!" Ray called as she stopped by the train, "We'll miss our train!" Gene and Babe were already situated on the train, they were waiting for the other two. Bill grumbled under his breath before calling back to the blonde.

"We still have 30 minutes, doll!" he rolled his eyes, "Calm down!" However, Ray did not calm down. She was anxious, anxious to tell Luz and Liebgott about the news- but also worried on what would happen if she did- the sky was clear despite for the fact that the chilled wind nipped at Ray's nose. By now Bill was besides her, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Everything alright, doll?" he asked softly, his free hand brushing stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Everything's fine..." she blinked in response, "Ready to go?" she smiled, Bill nodded and the two of them were off. When they reached their booth they were met with Heffron and Roe's quarreling, Bill sighed and shook his head before taking a seat. Roe instantly shut up and smiled at Ray.

"Ça va bien?" the medic asked softly, Ray knew where the conversation going, whenever Roe spoke in French, she _always _knew.

"Oui... mais," she sighed in response, "J'ai très fatiguée..." Roe pursed his lips at this response and gave a quick nod, Ray needed her rest... The blonde's eyes fluttered closed, heavy with exhaustion, she yawned and leaned her head against Bill's shoulder and breathed softly. Time began to pass, the train buzzed past vast countrysides, it was hard to believe that there was a war going on.

\--

The train stopped and Ray's eyes quickly fluttered open and Bill smiled softly at her, "Good morning, sunshine." he chuckled before getting up, "Ready to go?" he extended his hand to her which she took warmly. Everyone grabbed their belongings and shuffled out of the train, the four friends took a taxi back to base in Holland and met up with the others.

"George!" Ray spotted her friend and ran up to hug him, "Hey." George greeted her back and greeted the other three men behind her. The base was quiet throughout the weekend, Easy Company was going to jump into Bastogne later that night but first the men were going to watch a flick on the war efforts. One of Luz's favorites.

"Is Richie around?" Ray asked as coldly as she could.

"He's somewhere," Luz shrugged, "You gonna watch the movie with the rest of us?"

"Of course!" Bill chirped, his response followed by Babe and Roe. Bill wrapped his arm around Ray's shoulder, "You comin' doll?" Ray looked around hesitantly before nodding softly, and walking off with her friends.

\--

All of Easy Company was sitting in darkness in a large tent, the only form of light coming from the film projector or individual flames from mens lighters and cigarettes. Men spoke in hushed voices as the movie hummed over them, Ray could pick up scattered conversations left and right, a certain voice could be picked up by the young blonde's ears.

"Hey, Skip," Perconte whispered to Warren 'Skip' Muck, "Where's Mal?"

"No clue," Skip replied with a shrug, "Said he'd be here." the smell of second hand smoke filled the air, Ray was concerned if even the scent of cigarette smoke would effect her child. The blonde was just about to leave when the voice of George Luz caught her attention.

_"The costume department sent me!" _the man muttered with an exaggerated accent, soon the screen repeated what he had said. _The damn idiot was spoiling the movie. _

"Shut up!" Ray heard Toye hiss, "I'm trying to watch the movie!"

"C'mon, Joe," George chuckled, "I've seen this movie, like, a hundred times!"

"Well I haven't," Lipton growled, "So shut it!" George grumbled a '_fine'_ and returned to the movie. It wasn't long after until he started running his mouth again.

"Heya, Skip!" Malarkey's voice entered the room, "How's it going?"

"We been looking all over for ya!" Skip hissed, "Where were ya?"

"SSSHH!!"

"I won at Craps." Malarkey replied, "Frank, here's the money I owe ya." the ginger passed a wad of paper bills to the short man next to Skip before the ginger snatched a cigarette wedged between Skip's ear.

"Lip! Lip!" the man tapped the other's shoulder, "Favorite part!" Lipton only glared back at Luz irritated, this didn't stop Luz from speaking.

_"Got a penny?"_ He interjected, Lip rolled his eyes in annoyance and Toye gritted his teeth, _"Got a penny?"_ George continued. _"Gotta. Penny?"_ shortly after, the movie repeated what George had said. This amused the man quite a lot actually, except for his boyfriend and NCO sitting in front of him.

Ray sighed and shook her head before heading out to get some fresh air, on the path to the exit she bumped into a rather familiar tall and lanky ginger. Dick began apologizing formally until he noticed Ray standing in front of him.

"Rachel!" he gasped before straightening his jacket, "I've been looking for you actually. I wanted to talk to you."

"Richie," Ray nodded curtly, she was happy to see her brother but that didn't mean she wasn't still upset with him. "Hi." the siblings stood there in an awkward silence for what seemed like weeks, until Dick cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to say..." he sucked in a breath and gave his little sister a good look, as if this was the last time he'd see her, "I'm sorry for not being there for you..." He went on about how he was a terrible brother, Ray couldn't remember what was said exactly but it was something along those lines.

"...Do you forgive me?" Dick's voice brought Ray back to the present, "Racer?" he asked with pleading eyes. Ray blinked as she tried to get back to reality, scratched her neck and nodded.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Yeah, I forgive you. Hey, I gotta go, need some fresh air. Talk again later?" Dick was shocked by this response, it wasn't like Ray to be so curt, he nodded. Ray started walking away without looking back at her brother, the ginger felt as if he had just been shot, Dick walked away somberly but was quickly stopped when a pair of familiar arms tightly wrapped around him.

"I love you," it was Ray, she had pulled him into a last minute hug, "Big brother." Dick smiled and felt his heart flutter with joy.

"I love you too, Racer."


End file.
